


No Rest for the (Not Very) Wicked

by Pocky_Pandas91



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human Geoffrey McCullum, M/M, No Civilian Kills | Not Even Once, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Vampire Turning, can't tell me otherwise, geoffrey is touch starved, mentions of elizabeth, so is jonathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_Pandas91/pseuds/Pocky_Pandas91
Summary: The Disaster has been dealt with and Elizabeth burned, but the fight isn't over yet. New and even more deadly Skals are turning up in the boroughs of an epidemic and war ravaged London. Poor Jonny can't seem to catch a break no matter where he goes.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. Barker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first non-reader insert. I'm pretty excited about it. A few things to note. Edgar is alive and very much human. Though I don't agree with what he did, I feel like he deserves another chance, but shouldn't be made a vampire. Elizabeth is dead in this fic. I didn't like her and I felt like the relationship was forced. Jonathan/Geoffrey all the way! I feel like the 10 seconds of eye contact had more to it than all the scenes between Jonathan and Elizabeth. I've decided to make the plot more straight forward, cuz honestly I'm writing this more for the relationship between the bois, but feel like putting in more plot and all that other junk will make it more interesting. I hope you enjoy and expect another chapter soon. I'm still furloughed cuz of the virus so I got time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a rough week, but Jonathan just can't stop helping people. Even when he's been run ragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my Vampyr fic! I just kinda pulled this idea from the fanfic void I keep in my brain. Pretty much winging it, like literally everything in my life.
> 
> ***EDIT*** made some changes and did a bit of editing. Hopefully it read better and smoother now.

Jonathan sighed as he signed off on another medical chart. It was Thursday, but it felt like the week had lasted for a century. If it wasn’t Priwen’s relentless pursuit or constantly being attacked by something or someone every time he stepped foot off Pembroke grounds, it was his duties as a Doctor. Jonathan loved his job and took pride in seeing the districts he frequented healthy, but it was exhausting trying to balance both parts of his life. 

“Are you OK, Dr. Reid?” asked Nurse Hawkins as she turned from some papers at the reception desk to give him a slightly worried look. 

“Yes, nurse. I’m fine, just a bit tired is all,” he responded with a, what he hoped was, a reassuring smile. It wasn’t a lie, even though the Ekon had only been up for a few hours, he was hopelessly fatigued. 

“You sure?” she asked, unconvinced. Nurse Hawkins’ attitude had improved since the Spanish Influenza had begun to seemingly die down somewhat. Jonathan was about to respond, when the thumping of feet and the calling of his name distracted him. The young Ekon turned around to see Edgar Swansea hurriedly approaching. Jonathan nodded towards the young nurse and turned towards the Hospital Administrator. 

“Edgar, what’s the rush?” he asked steadying the older man as he huffed and puffed. He clutched his middle with a look of discomfort on his face. 

“Please, Edgar, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard. You’re still healing,” Jonathan fussed as he led him over to a bench by the main doors. Edgar waved him off and took a few deep breathes. 

“Yes, I know, but I needed to find you on an urgent matter. Nurse Turner had me order some iodine and hydrogen peroxide a few weeks ago. The Merchant should have delivered it already,” Edgar supplied as he leaned his head against the wall and took a few more deep breaths. Jonathan sighed minutely, trying not to let his annoyance show. He really did love his job and the Pembroke was his home, his sanctuary. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all that Dr. Swansea had done for him, despite what had happened only a couple weeks ago. 

“I imagine you want me to go and retrieve the supplies, correct?” Jonathan asked in what he hoped would be a light tone. 

“I understand that you’ve been run ragged and haven’t even had a minute to properly breathe since coming back from Scotland, but I can trust no one else with this task. The streets are still too dangerous for anyone to safely travel. I’m sorry, dear fellow, truly.” Edgar stopped speaking for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. 

‘ _So, I suppose my dour mood is more palpable than I thought,_ _’_ Jonathan thought as his eyes fixed on Edgar for a moment longer. 

“I got it! If you do this errand for me, then you can have tomorrow night off!” Edgar exclaimed with a big grin on his face. He sat up straight, or as straight as broken ribs and bruises would allow, grabbing Jonathan’s tense shoulders and giving them a friendly squeeze. Jonathan thought a moment, brows furrowed. It would be nice to have a night off, but the hospital is filled beyond capacity, the staff is over worked, and to top it off, they are short staffed. Edgar must have seen his line of thinking running across his face. He sighed and gave Jonathan a soft, sincere smile before speaking, “I understand your hesitance, my dear friend. I’ll take over your shift.” Jonathan could only stare at Edgar. 

“What I did, what I caused. All of the pain and misery I caused you, your family, dear Lady Ashbury. I truly can’t express how utterly guilt-ridden I feel. I have a second chance, a second chance I really don’t deserve. I will make sure I do all I can to help you, to help this city,” Edgar lamented softly. After being turned by Myrddin, Jonathan had come to realize it was easy to tell when humans were being honest and Edgar seemed honest in his words. When he had first found him in the basement of Doris Fletcher’s theater, he was trying to play the victim and seemed to feel like none of what transpired was his fault at all. Once Jonathan had returned from Scotland, he couldn’t help but to completely lose himself at his so-called friend; screaming and yelling as if possessed. It was after the older man had heard that Elizabeth had willingly walked into the fire after beheading her maker, that Edgar finally began to see that everything that had happened, it was all his doing. After many tears and regret filled mumblings; Edgar began taking a more active roll around the hospital, well, as active as he could with his injuries. 

“Please my dear boy, I would like for you to take tomorrow night off. I’ve been neglecting my duties as a healer for so long, I don't think I could ever truly make up for it,” Edgar said, hands falling to his sides. 

“You’re still healing. You should be resting, not working, Edgar,” Jonathan persuaded gently. Edgar waved him off once more, saying, “it’s fine! I’ll be careful and if I need any help, I’ll get one of the nurses.” Jonathan could only sigh and nodded his consent. The older doctor beamed in success as he slowly got to his feet and fished around in his left trouser pocket, producing a slip of paper. 

“Here is the address to the building the merchant sells out of. It’s on the other side of Temple Gate Park,” Edgar said, handing the paper to Jonathan. He looked at the address, somewhat recognizing the street. He was pretty sure he and his sister had gone to the area a few times with their father. 

“Very well, I’ll leave momentarily,” Jonathan patted his friend on the shoulder and started towards the stair. As he approached, Margaret Turner, Head Nurse for the Pembroke Hospital was descending. 

“Ah! Nurse Turner, a moment please?” Jonathan stopped her with a gentle hand on her bicep. The older woman smiled at the young doctor kindly. She may have been in her early 50’s, but she was still a looker. Her brown her, streaked with silver at the temples and sides, sat at the back of her head in a neat bun with three errant strands hanging over the right side of her forehead. Her heart shaped face barely had any blemishes on the fair skin, even the crow's feet were light. Her round eyes were a soft brown, almost like golden honey. She was a petite woman, Jonathan would guess, she was probably about 5’1 and of a healthy weight. 

“Can I help you, dear?” she asked kindly. She never really called the younger staff by proper titles. Dr. Ackroyd had admonished her once for it. Margaret merely told him that she saw all the younger staff as her children, while she gave the proper titles to the staff closer to her age, or for Nurse Branagan, older than her. Jonathan smiled warmly at her, she was always kind, she reminded him of his dear mother. 

“Yes, I’m going to fetch the antiseptics that you had Dr. Swansea order. In return, he is allowing me to take tomorrow night off. I tried to decline, but you know how he can be. He’s taking over my rounds, despite my protest. Could you please keep an eye on him when you can spare the time? I know you’re busy, but I would feel even more guilty if he hurt himself further,” Jonathan gave her his best pleading look. She only smiled and shook her head in an almost motherly exasperation. 

“Of course, dear. I’ll do my best to keep an eye on him. You enjoy your break, you hear? You've been working so hard since you’re return,” with that, she returned to work. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

After quickly donning his coat and grabbing Dragonbane, Jonathan began making his way to the West End. It was at the quarantine gate, that the problems started. Two Skals jumped out from behind a large stack of crates and lunged at him with lightning fast reflexes. Jonathan barely had time to block before they were attacking again. Three more subsequent attacks had Jonathan backed into a corner. He grits his teeth in anger and frustration. The Skals shouldn’t be this fast, the ones he had encounter up until now, after stopping the Disaster, had been slower, their bodies beginning to break down. These Skals were faster, stronger, dare he say, even healthy. They looked human enough, save for the fact that they were slightly smaller, hunched over, and very naked. The creatures jumped back, preparing for another joint attack. Jonathan didn’t think, he just acted, pure survival instinct flooding mind and body. He called the shadows forth and let loose a barrage of dark, undulating spikes from the ground. It speared one monster, but the other, slightly smaller, more agile one, escaped. Jonathan then quickly went on the offense. He lunged toward the one that had been impaled, quickly lopping of its head, before spinning around, blocking the deadly claws of the second Skal. It shrieked angrily and jumped back. Without sparing a second, Jonathan lunged forward, plunging the ancient sword into the thing’s chest. He bared long, gleaming fangs as he grabbed its head, bared its throat, and drank deeply. The blood didn’t taste like a normal Skal. It didn’t taste bad, just different; more human than immortal. The creature struggled with all its dwindling might to get away from the Ekon’s fangs. Dragonbane held fast by Jonathan’s strong hand, didn’t budge an inch. A few moments later, the creature ceased in its movement and Jonathan left go, mouth bloody and stomach full for the moment. He took a moment to study the dead being in his hands. It looked ….... odd. Its skin looked pink and raw; lithe muscles bulged underneath thin, veiny skin like its body was one big hernia. Its face looked ill-formed; no nose cartilage, just two holes for the nostrils. Eyes milky and completely devoid of a pupil. What was left of it's ears, were nothing more than bits of dried up flesh curled around the opening. It had no lips, but a mouth full of needle-sharp teeth. Upon further inspection, there were two rows of teeth on both jaws. The young Ekon couldn’t help the shivers that ran up and down his spine. 

‘ _Those teeth would do some serious damage,’_ his mind unhelpfully narrated. Its hands were nothing but five large, jagged claws and its feet seemed to be clawed as well. Jonathan sized the creature up fully and realized a few things. It was leaner, but smaller than the average Skal. Its legs were bent, giving it a hunched appearance.

“Perfect for leaping onto unsuspecting prey,” Jonathan murmured. It didn't have any defining gender characteristics, it looked rather genderless. Jonathan scanned the body and noticed something odd about the navel. It looked like it had a piece of dried up material on it. Jonathan ran his fingers over it, finding it detached easily. He brought it closer for a better view and realized it seemed to be the remnants of an umbilical cord. Jonathan had a bad feeling about all of this.

“I’ve never seen these creatures before. I should take some blood samples,” so, he took out a couple of syringes and did so. He looked around for a moment, nodded to himself, and quickly walked through the quarantine gate. It took a little longer than it should have to get to the address that Edgar had given him. There were a few regular Skals and a couple Priwen patrols to deal with. The Skals, he just killed, but he avoided the Priwen patrols. He always tried to avoid them, but if it came to fighting, he tried not to kill or seriously injure the men. Despite being the very thing that the group has sworn to eradicate, Jonathan understood that what they did, as annoying as it was, was necessary. London was still being plagued by the Skal infestation and he couldn’t be out in the streets all the time trying to quell it. So, he did his best to not waste their time on an Immortal that wasn’t a danger to the populace. He also didn't want to get on McCullum's bad side again. Ever since their fight in the hospital attic, they had come to a bit of a truce, so to speak. Although the patrols stilled attacked him if he was spotted, McCullum had stopped actively pursuing him. They had even worked together a handful of times.

“These new creatures on the other hand,” he tried not to think about it. It would seem his work as London’s Champion was not yet over. 

“One thing at a time. I need to get those antiseptics first,” he sighed as he rounded the corner onto the street that he needed. He stopped in front of the building and peered inside. There was a small light on, barely illuminating the room. It looked empty, but he couldn’t be sure. Jonathan found the door unlocked and stepped inside out of Autumn air. 

“Hello?! Is anyone here?! My name is Dr. Jonathan Reid! I’m from the Pembroke Hospital! I’m here to pick up some antiseptics that were ordered!” he called into the cold, ransacked store front. Products were displaced in their respective spots; some things even lay on the floor. He stepped behind the counter and found signs of a struggle. Smears of human blood splattered the floor and bottom of the wall. He followed it into the back of the store and to an open door, leading down into a basement. Jonathan looked around a moment, before making a small triumphant noise. He grabbed the lit candle and cautiously descended into the dark basement. He could already smell death in the air. They scent of old, dead blood wasn’t very appetizing. Stepping off the bottom stair, Jonathan swung the candle around in his hand, looking for any kind of clue to what had happened. He found the body of a man, more than likely the Merchant. He had been gutted completely, entrails strewn all over the floor, gnawed on. He looked closer at the man, noting his face had been gnawed off and he had deep, jagged lacerations on his arms and lower legs from seemingly trying to defend himself. He stepped away from the poor sod and looked around, spotting another body some feet away. He walked over and found that it was a young woman, chained to the floor. 

“A Skal?” he questioned quietly upon closer inspection of her condition. Both his concern and confusion skyrocketed when he noted the state of her abdomen. It was ripped open, but it looked like it had been done so from the inside. He knelt down beside her and held the candle up for a better view. Her abdomen was clearly distended and had been swollen. He peered into her abdominal cavity and blanched. He could see what was clearly the uterus and the three narrow tendrils of flesh leading from it were the umbilical cords. 

“What in the hell,” Jonathan whispered, a sharp pang of dread shooting through his chest. 

“This doesn’t make sense. Skals can’t reproduce and I highly doubt a fetus could survive the transform-Wait! Those odd Skals-could they-No- nononono, that’s impossible,” Jonathan panicked for a moment before reeling in his emotions. Taking a few deep breaths, Jonathan willed himself to relax. If it were those Skals, then how did they get out? Also, there was three umbilical cords, but he had only encountered the two creatures. He looked up and that’s when he spotted the shattered window. Underneath it sat a small stool and a table. 

“We don’t know what’s going on, Jonny, so just relax. Let’s get what we came here for and get back to Pembroke. Edgar may know something,” Jonathan whispered to himself. With new resolve, he looked around the room, spotting a few shelves laden with boxes and other sorts of packages. It took a good five minutes, but he finally found the box labeled Pembroke. He continued looking through the shelves, curious as to what people were ordering. It was mostly items that had been common enough to find before the war, but was now extremely hard to come by because of the war and the epidemic. Jonathan was about to turn and head back up when a wall sconce caught his attention. It wasn’t that it was particularly ornate or anything, it was ordinary. The placement and the fact that it held no candle was what caught his attention. Jonathan smiled to himself, thinking it would be funny if it were the lever that opened a secret door. On a whim, Jonathan grabbed it and pulled down. He was quite surprised when he heard some thumping and clanging in the walls. He took a few steps back when a portion of the wall began to slowly move, revealing a small room, lit by a dozen or so candles, casting the room in a soft glow. Jonathan couldn’t help the excitement that coursed through his body. He certainly did love a good mystery, well, when it didn’t involve him having to fight monsters and crazy vampire hunters. He stepped into the small room and began looking around. There wasn’t much really. Mostly empty shelves lined the walls. Nothing was really catching his eye, until he came to the top shelf of the last row on the far wall. It was a simple, inconspicuous deep cherry oak box, save for the Priwen symbol on the front of the lid. Jonathan hummed curiously as he carefully took the box down. It wasn’t an incredibly old box, but it had seen some years. He sat it down on a small table in the far-left corner and lifted the tarnished catch. His eyed widened at the sight of the large gun, nestled safely in a swatch of black velvet. He gently ran his fingers over the material. Soft and high quality. His eyes strayed to the deadly weapon sitting within its safe confines. It was a simple, yet large hand gun. It’s three barrels dull from not being serviced in who knows how long. The grip was an equally dull deep red mottled black. He took the gun out and gently turned it over in his hands, admiring the heft of it. It was very well made. He bit his bottom lip, fang poking into the flesh uncomfortably, trying to figure out who it might have belonged to. He looked back down at the box before rifling inside the velvet. He pouted when nothing, not even a slip of paper was found. 

“Oh well, I’ll take it with me anyway. Perhaps, Edgar would know more about it,” Jonathan surmised as he packed up the gun, grabbed the box of antiseptics, and quickly left the Merchant shop behind. He needed to ask Edgar about both the gun and the seemingly new species of Immortal 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jonathan arrived back at the Pembroke without incident. He heaved a sigh of relief and he finally relaxed when he took his first steps onto his territory. He quickly located Nurse Turner, giving her the box and then nearly ran to Edgar’s office. Knocking quickly, he didn’t give Edgar time to answer before he was closing the door behind him. 

“Jonathan! What’s all the excitement about?” Edgar asked, amused smile on his face. 

“Edgar! Have you ever read or heard anything about a pregnant woman turning into a Skal and then giving birth?” Jonathan inquired, gently sitting the box on the large desk and taking a seat. Edgar’s brows furrowed slightly, fingers lightly clasping chin as he thought. 

“No, I’ve never heard of such a thing. I don’t think the fetus would survive. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I encountered two Skals that weren’t any normal Skal or infected Skal. These were fast and agile! They didn’t have fingers, they had long claws and each jaw had two rows of teeth. They didn’t even taste like any of the Skals I’ve.... fed on,” Jonathan tried to keep his concerned excitement down. Now was not the time, he needed to be calm and clear headed. 

“Hmm, that is very troubling,” Edgar replied, a troubled expression on his face. It was replaced by curiosity when he spotted the box Jonathan had brought with him. 

“What else have you brought back, dear fellow?” Jonathan quickly opened the box and turned it around. 

“Oh my! Do you what this is?!” the older man exclaimed, panic and slight terror clouding his eyes. 

“No, I don’t. I found a secret room in the basement and that’s where the gun was,” Jonathan stated simply. 

“You went into someone’s basement and just walked out with it?” Edgar looked rather flabbergasted. 

“No, of course not. The Merchant was dead. I found him gutted on the floor. There was a female Skal chained to the floor. Edgar, she had been pregnant and her stomach had been torn open from the inside and there were three umbilical cords. I honestly think it was those odd Skals that I encountered. The thing is though, there were only two of them. I don’t know where the other one is, if it is them,” the Ekon sighed as he leaned back into the chair. 

“I see. Well, I don’t know about these Skals, but the gun is called Barker and it belonged to Carl Eldritch,” Jonathan could only stare at the lid, Priwen symbol seemingly mocking him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered tiredly as his head fell back, casting his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Exactly,” 

“Life hates me,” Jonathan did not _whine_. 

“What you do with the gun is up to you. I’ll talk to the Brotherhood and see what they say about this possible new threat,” Jonathan only nodded and stood up. 

“Thank you, friend. I should get to sleep. The sun will be rising shortly,” with that he took the box and left. A few minutes later found Jonathan in his room, staring at the gun that sat upon his work bench. What should he do with it? The smart thing would be to store it somewhere safe. It was obviously a deadly weapon and if wielded properly would be quite a big nuisance. 

“Dammit,” Jonathan sighed as he took a clean cloth, a few small brushes, and the gun oil that he had stashed in a small drawer. He just couldn’t bring himself to keep the gun. When Jonathan went to get the drop of King Arthur’s blood from the Priwen leader, he had heard how Carl had saved McCullum as a child and taught him how to fight, how to survive. Jonathan didn’t hate the hunter, no not at all. He respected him actually, though his single-minded determination was annoying. He could understand why the Irishman hated his kind. He had lost his family, his innocent naivety, and in essence, his whole childhood because of an Ekon. Giving the gun back to the man was probably the dumbest thing ever and would probably come back to bite him on the ass, but it just didn’t feel right. He finished cleaning it and placed it back in the box. He would give it to McCullum tomorrow night. With that, Jonathan changed out of his clothes and went to sleep. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

The Ekon knew that Priwen’s main base was located in Whitechapel, but he wasn’t quite sure where and it wasn’t like he could just ask. He did know where to find the Captain of Whitechapel though. He stood for a moment outside of the small, two story house. 

‘ _Can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Jonathan Emmet Reid, you’re either brave or a fool,’_ he thought right before knocking on the door. There was nothing but silence for a moment, the box under his arm feeling heavier than it was. Then a heartbeat, followed by some cursing and movement. A moment later, the door opened. 

“Leech!” the young man screamed before the door flew open and a shot rang out into the cold night. Jonathan only sighed as he held the young man’s gun hand away from his head. The boy was no older than 20 and was so obviously a Rookie. 

“I mean no harm, young man. I only wish to speak to the Captain,” as if being summoned by magic, the Captain appeared in the door way. Wavy black hair tied behind his head and sharp, calculating almond shaped eyes accompanied an angular face. He stared between the Rookie and Jonathan for a moment. 

“Go back inside Edwin, this one is too much for you to handle,” his smooth voice cut through the tension. Edwin made no noise of protest as he scurried away from the door and deeper into the house. Lopez’ glared at the Vampire Doctor for a moment before he cracked a smile. 

“Dr. Leech, to what does Priwen owe the unexpected visit?” he asked, leaning his hip onto the doorframe. 

“Right, I must speak to McCullum. It’s quite important and I wasn’t sure where to uh.... ask,” Jonathan stood there a bit awkward. The Captain didn’t really hate Immortals. From what little he knew of the young man, his parents had moved back to Spain before the war, while he became a soldier. 

“Oh? Ya wanna talk to Geoff, huh?” his lips turned up into a bigger smile then. 

“Yes, I found a weapon that may interest him and I may have discovered a new threat to the city,” Jonathan explained. The younger man only nodded and for a moment merely observed the Ekon. 

“Naturally, I can’t let you in or take you to our Headquarters,” 

“Of course, I understand,” 

“That illegal medical dispensary in 20 minutes,” with that, the Captain closed the door. Jonathan turned and began walking towards the meeting place. It wouldn’t take him too long to get there, so he decided to take his time, stopping to talk to a few of the people milling about. He made it to the dispensary and didn’t have to wait long. The scent hit him before he even saw or heard the hunter. There was just something about it that Jonathan liked. McCullum was stood in front of him a few moments later, arms crossed and trademark scowl on his face. He was alone, not even the Captain accompanied him. Jonathan guessed he, not exactly trusted him, but felt he wasn’t in any danger at the moment. 

“Reid,” he greeted tersely. Jonathan nodded politely, ignoring the hunter's mood. 

“What do you want, leech?” 

“Would you like the good or potentially bad first?” Jonathan couldn’t help but ask. McCullum growled, jaw clenched tightly. 

“Speak! I don’t have time for your leechy games,” Jonathan only sighed and shook his head. 

“Very well. I went to a Merchant shop last night to retrieve some antiseptics that had been ordered. When I got to the quarantine gate leading into the West End, I was attacked by some.... Skals,” Jonathan hesitated calling them Skals and it seemed the hunter picked up on it. His brows were drawn down and his frown deepened. 

“I’ve never seen anything like them before. They were fast, too fast honestly. Agile and strong. Their jaws had double rows of sharp teeth. To tell you the truth, I was slightly afraid, especially after what I found in the basement of the shop,” 

“What did you find?” McCullum looked troubled. 

“A female Skal that looked to have been pregnant. Her abdomen was torn open from the inside and three umbilical cords were still attached. If the creatures I encountered were indeed from the Skal, then there could be another one roaming around the city still,” at the last sentence McCullum shook his head. 

“No, a patrol killed some kind of creature last night in the West End. Said it looked like a Skal, but unlike any that’s been seen in the city before,” Jonathan sighed and looked down, taking notice of the box still in his hands. 

“Edgar is going to talk to the Brotherhood and see if they know anything. In the meantime, when I was in the basement, I stumbled upon the Merchant’s secret room and I found this,” Jonathan took the box out from under his arm and faced it towards the hunter, opening the lid. The shock that ran across the Irishman’s face said it all. He wasn’t expecting this. 

“Lopez said you had a weapon I might be interested in, but I never thought,” the last part was whispered lowly. 

“I cleaned it up and serviced it,” Jonathan simply said as he watched the range of emotions play across the other man’s face. He did his best to hide the small smile when the gun was lifted into slightly shaky hands. 

“Never thought I’d see this gun again,” 

“How exactly did it end up in a Merchant’s basement?” Jonathan had been wondering that since Edgar told him who the gun had belonged to. 

“Dunno. It was supposed to be buried with Carl, but it disappeared,” McCullum looked at him, “why are you giving me this? It would be safer, easier even, to just hide it.” 

“I did seriously consider hiding it away, but I felt it was wrong. It’s not mine to keep or hide. It was your mentor’s and I feel like it would be better if you had it,” he let a small smile grace his lips and he stared at a rather astonished hunter. It was quiet for a moment, McCullum busy putting the gun back into the box before taking it from the Ekon. 

“If you’re expecting me to say thank you, you’ll be waiting a long time,” 

“Naturally. I don’t expect you to pull me into a hug and tearfully mumble some form of heartfelt gratitude,” 

“Then why? I can’t just believe you’re doing this because you think it’s right,” McCullum argued. 

“That’s pretty much what I’m doing though,” Jonathan said with exasperation tinging his voice. McCullum’s eyes squinted in suspicion. Jonathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine, it’s a peace offer. I have a feeling London is about to come under threat again. I would like to be able to figure out what’s going on without your men trying to kill me, along with everything else in this city,” a long moment of very tense silence consumed them as they stared each other down. 

“Fine,” McCullum relented, clutching the box in his hands tighter. 

“You have your truce. For now,” with that, the hunter turned and walked away. Jonathan looked on in, well, he wasn’t sure if it was fond exasperation, or annoyance at the man acting like a petulant child. As soon as the Irishman was no longer in view, Jonathan turned and made his way towards his family home, intent on visiting his mother. 


	2. Paradigm Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy is slowly being revealed and old enemies plot. TW: non-con blood drinking and vampire turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope this chapter finds you well:)
> 
> ***EDIT*** I went back and added a few things and did some editing to make everything a bit more cohesive and flow better. Oh! I also added a reference to a very popular book/movie/game series. Drop a comment if you find it:)

Geoffrey scowled as he stared at the box containing Barker. He remembered the gun well. It was the same one that Carl had forced into Geoffrey’s hands as a child. The same one that killed his father and brother. 

“Peace offering,” he mumbled as he sat back in the rickety old office chair. If Carl were still alive, he would have skinned, tanned, and made a bandolier out of Geoffrey’s hide for making any kind of truce with a leech. 

‘ _Reid isn't like no other leech I've met before. Leeches don’t spare you and offer truces,’_ _Of course not_ ! He could almost hear Carl growl. _They lure you in and then they kill you! ALL leeches are like that._

“Deceitful and conniving creatures,” he murmured to himself, but it didn’t have any heat to it, not like before. Time and time again, the good Doctor had shown him and his men mercy. It only made the hunter angrier and more confused. 

‘ _How dare that Toff bastard be.... himself!'_ he seethed, but again, the anger didn’t seem as prominent as it was before or during their fated battle in the hospital attic. It was frustrating, so very frustrating that this _leech_ couldn’t be like every other bloodsucker: Evil. Before another thought could pass through his head, frantic knocking sounded through the room. 

“Enter!” the door opened and Geoffrey’s second in command, Andrei Volkov, stepped into the room. At 6’6, Andrei was a big man, but also a mother hen when it came to the members of Priwen. He shook the rain from his hulking figure, sighing irritably. 

“I hate rain,” his Russian accent thick even though he hadn’t been there in many years. He rubbed at the cinnamon brown fuzz on top of his shaved head as he stepped up to Geoffrey’s desk. He took a moment to study the triple barrel hand gun and smiled fondly. 

“I remember that weapon. Da always say it is ridiculous gun. Too big,” he laughed. Geoffrey smiled, nodding his head. He remembered it as well. Andrei had grown up in the Guard. His mother died when he was just a babe and his father had taken him back to Priwen with him. He stared at the older man, buzzed hair starting to grow back slightly, prominent, square jaw, heavy set, brown eyes, thin lips that only smiled, despite his serious nature. Geoffrey obviously never met his mother, but had seen a picture of her some years ago. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a small, petit figure. She had been from the Netherlands, which the hunter was sure made his second such a big bastard. He knew the man didn’t necessarily harbor negative feelings about leeches, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was a damn good hunter and the best second in command that ever lived. 

“So, what did leech doctor want?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Geoffrey only rolled his eyes. 

“Are you still on that? The damn Toff doesn’t fancy me, ok? He just isn’t right in the head, probably got dropped too many times as a babe,” the younger man tried not to blush, because there was no way the leech _liked_ him or he _liked_ the leech. 

“Eh, whatever you say, Geoff. I got, well, a couple pieces of bad news,” 

“What now? The Ascalon Club wants to throw a ball and we’re invited? Might as well, since we’re on the topic of leeches off their rocker,” he sighed in resignation. 

“Well, I highly doubt that since Charles led a couple patrols to storm their mansion a few hours ago,” Andrei sounded just as resigned as Geoffrey felt after hearing that. 

“Fuck!” the leader shouted as he shot to his feet and started pacing. 

“Fuck! Dammit! They’re still pissed off about the last raid. Not that I normally care what leeches think, but if Reid is right and these are new, more dangerous Skals, we can’t afford to go around picking fights,” Geoffrey unceremoniously slung himself on the small, worn loveseat that sat to the right of his desk. 

“Well, that is other piece of bad news,” Andrei paused a moment, “Angelo sent over missive a few hours ago. Dr. Reid was spotted in the West End, visiting his mother last night after your meeting. He left a few hours later, headed for Temple Garden Park. He hasn’t been seen since. A patrol in the park said he was headed towards the construction site that leads to sewers. They check it out and hear weird screams. Maybe is new Skals.” Geoffrey worried at his bottom lip. Reid was a leech, the very thing that he swore to eradicate. He shouldn't be running off to save them!

‘ _You made that bloody truce,_ _you_ _dumbass,’_ he sighed as his eyes seemingly moved to the gun on his desk of their own accord. 

“Fine, gather the guards with the most experience. Guess we have a leech to save,” with that, Geoffrey got to his feet and prepared for what he knew would be one hell of a fight. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

“You’re certain we _really_ need to save the good doctor?” Angelo asked with apprehension as the group of men looked into the gaping maw of the London sewer system. Angelo De Luca was the Captain of West End. He certainly fit rather well. His parents had owned a popular restaurant in Venice before a rampaging Vulkod killed them five years ago. After that, he had traveled to London and joined Priwen, quickly rising through the ranks to Captain. He pushed his mop of curly black hair out of his deceptively boyish face. His olive skin stood out amongst the fair and pale skin of the other guards. The only other member who matched his complexion would be Claudio, whose parents immigrated from Spain. 

“Yeah, that bloody truce we made. Reid is a powerful bastard and as much as I hate to say it, we could use that,” Geoffrey growled bitterly. 

“What’s move?” Andrei asked from his behind him. 

“We go in together and stay together. We don’t know what we’re facing. We’ve got men stationed at all the entrances to make sure nothing gets in or out,” Geoffrey explained as he drew his sword and walked into the sewer. Behind him, he heard Angelo telling two of his guards to stay at the entrance and watch it. The sewer, as usual, was dark, disgusting, and perfect for leeches. They had only gotten a few tunnels in, when they came upon a disturbing scene. At least a dozen Skals littered the floor, completely eviscerated. There were a few Vulkods and Sewer Beasts as well. 

“Something isn’t right about this,” one of the guards whispered. Geoffrey walked over to the Skals laying together on the floor. By the looks of them, they were all female. 

“Looks like something ripped them open from inside,” Andrei quipped as he poked at one with the tip of his large cross. 

“Yeah, Reid told me he found a female Skal in the same condition,” Geoffrey answered. 

“That’s impossible though. Skals can’t reproduce,” Angelo bulked as he looked at the Skals closer, “I’m no doctor, but it looks like these things were pregnant. It looks like they’re having more than one,” he grimaced and turned away to look at the Vulkods and Beasts. 

“Please don’t tell me there are baby Vulkods running around here,” Geoffrey groaned as he turned his attention to them as well. 

“Nah, it doesn’t seem like it. There insides are strewn around and it seems they were torn open from the outside. Thank god,” 

“Yeah. We need to keep moving. See if we can pick up some kind of trail,” Geoffrey turned away and walked through the tunnel opposite the way they had come. He heard his men full in line behind him, various weapons raised, alert to any possible threats. A few more tunnels brought them to a small room. Andrei whistled lowly at the sight. 

“I think we’re on the right track,” Angelo said as he kicked one of the creatures. Geoffrey knelt next to one and observed it. It certainly didn’t look like any leech he’d ever seen. They were taller than the average Skal, yet hunched over. Powerful legs covered in bulging muscle and raw looking skin. Jagged claws and teeth made it look every bit as deadly as any leech, but if the Priwen Leader was being honest with himself, it was the face that made really did it for him. Its ears looked like they had been burned off its head, eyes without pupils, and no nose. He shot to his feet as screams and screeches erupted from beyond the door to the left. It was barely hanging on its hinges and it was dented up and covered in bloody hand prints. 

“That way,” Geoffrey slowly made his way to the door, pushing of the last hinge and to the floor. He peered into the dimly lit tunnel, grimacing at the less than favorable odds. 

“We need to hurry if you wish to save leech doctor,” Andrei said through gritted teeth as a different sound emanated from beyond the tunnel. It didn’t sound like a Skal, Vulkod, or Beast. No, it sounded like an enraged, injured Ekon. 

‘ _Reid,’_ Geoffrey thought as he briskly and as quietly as possible made his way through the tunnel. When they dropped down into the large room, Geoffrey could see about six of the creatures, dead on the ground. Reid was facing off against four more. Geoffrey pulled out Barker and filled the nearest creature with holes. The rest of the men took that as their queue and began their attack. Geoffrey shoved the gun back in its holster once it was empty and unsheathed his sword. A creature lunged at him and he was able to dodge, impaling it on his blade as it came back around for another attack. He whipped out the hunting knife he kept strapped to his thigh and plunged it in the thing’s head. It fell limply off his sword and he turned just in time to catch a whisper of jagged claws across his stomach. Geoffrey stumbled back, bringing his sword up in time to block a blow that would have him seeing his own guts. The weight of the creature as it leaned more into his blade made him grunt in exertion. 

“Dammit,” he groaned as the creature made him stumble back, back hitting some hard surface. He braced himself and with all his strength he surged forward, unbalancing the creature and sending it to the dirty, blood stained floor. Without any time to waste, Geoffrey quickly beheaded the monster before it could recover. He looked up when the screeching and sounds of fighting stopped. It looked like they got all the ones that were here. The hunter walked over to the slumped form of one Jonathan Reid. He grimaced at the state of the usually well kempt and put together doctor. His clothes were torn and bloody, hair that was usually neatly styled back, was matted and disheveled. All in all, he looked like shit. Geoffrey slowly knelt down and placed a hand on the man’s right shoulder. 

“Reid, you alive?” he asked gruffly. 

“No,” Geoffrey scoffed at the curt reply. 

“Aye, I know you’re not actually alive, smartass,” Reid tried to stand, but promptly slumped back to the ground, a pain filled growl ripping through the still air of the sewer. 

“What happened,” Angelo asked, eyeing the injured Ekon warily. 

“I collected a few blood samples from the first two creatures I had run into to a couple nights ago. I tested them in my room last night,” Reid grabbed Geoffrey by the bicep and hoisted himself into a more upright position,” McCullum, these creatures, they are the offspring of Skals. What’s more, there are traces of the Blood of Hate.” Geoffrey flinched when Reid’s grip on his bicep tightened. 

“That’s not right. Skals can’t even make progeny, so how are they actually fucking reproducing?” Angelo asked incredulously. Reid groaned as a vicious cut across his chest oozed blood when he tried to stand. Without thinking, Geoffrey grabbed him around the waist, slinging the Vampire’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Geoffrey called to his men. 

“Wait, McCullum!” Jonathan rasped as Geoffrey started pulling him in the opposite direction of where they came from. 

“What?” 

“I need to get blood samples from the Skals,” Jonathan replied, his body leaning heavily forward. 

“I don’t think you’re in any shape to be doing anything at the moment,” Angelo replied, Geoffrey saw the slight concern in the younger man’s brown eyes. 

“I will get blood samples,” Andrei stepped forward, ruffling around in Reid’s seemingly many pockets. Jonathan made an ungentlemanly squawk as Andrei assaulted the man’s more than likely organized pockets. A moment later, the larger man produced a couple of syringes. 

“Smith, Woods, you come with to watch back,” Andrei sauntered off in the opposite direction, the two guards hot on his heels. Geoffrey turned back around to continue on towards the tunnel exit that was the closest to them. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jonathan grit his teeth as Geoffrey jostled his wounds a little too much. A low whine rumbled through his chest. 

“Didn’t know leeches could whine,” he heard Geoffrey’s low rumbling chuckle reverberate through his side. 

“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Geoffrey opened the gate and Jonathan sighed as the slightly fresher air filled his lungs. He may not have needed to breath now, but that didn’t mean anything, when a part of being a Vampire was using one’s nose to find enemy and prey. 

“Sir, what happened?!” both guards pointed their weapons at Jonathan, who only sighed. 

“Stand down!” Geoffrey’s commanding voice boomed in Jonathan’s sensitive ears, before speaking again, “a new type of Skal is roaming around the city. Report to the other Captains and let them know what’s going on.” The guards saluted and scurried away without a word. Geoffrey shifted Jonathan into a slightly more comfortable position and began walking. 

“Where you wanna go, Reid?” Jonathan thought a moment. He had been in the sewers since last night and with all the fighting he had been doing, he was injured and starving. 

“I suppose Pembroke. I can get a few bottles of blood at least,” Jonathan stumbled slightly, making McCullum grunt and nearly trip with him. 

“You sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want to have to put you down because you ate a patient. Though, if you wanna eat Swansea, I won’t stop yeh,” Jonathan rolled his eyes as a small smile playing across his lips. 

“He may like that a little too much,” Jonathan grunted as his feet fumbled over themselves. Unfortunately, at the same time, McCullum stepped on a curbed and lost his grip on the young Ekon. Jonathan grunted as he painfully made contact with the cold, wet cobblestones. Before the hunter could help him back to his feet, he was laying several feet away from Jonathan, two Ekons standing over him, sabers pointed at his throat. 

“Dr. Reid, you look absolutely awful,” Jonathan groaned as the tip of the Ekon’s saber dug into the claw marks on his chest. 

“What does the Ascalon Club want?” he growled as he stared into the cold eyes of the man above him. No, not man, monster. 

“Lord Redgrave is waiting for the both of you and I’m afraid your attendance is mandatory,” he easily picked up Jonathan by the back of his neck and all but dragged the injured Vampire towards the Ascalon Club. He could hear McCullum cursing and spitting like an angry cat behind him, but it seemed like he was just as stuck as Jonathan was. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Sooner than Jonathan would have like, he found himself forcefully shoved to his hands and knees in front of Redgrave. McCullum was shoved into the same position by his side. 

“Dr. Reid and the leader of the Guard of Priwen. Do you know why you’re here?” Jonathan grit his teeth at the sound of Redgrave’s voice. He always hated the arrogance of it. 

“I can think of a few reasons,” Geoffrey growled as he tried to throw the vampire that was holding him, off. Jonathan heard a fist hitting flesh brutally and then Geoffrey groaning. 

“Yes, you both have committed heinous acts against our prestigious club. Dr. Reid, you went against your word and let Aloysius Dawson die instead of turning him, then you forced your way in here and demanded the blood of William Marshal, citing how you wanted to stop the Skal infestation. Yet, I have reports of a new type of Skal roaming the streets. And you, Geoffrey McCullum, you have raided our club and caused death and destruction, twice,” Jonathan could feel the hunter’s anger. 

“The second one wasn’t me. One of my men did it on his own. I planned on taking care of it, but you’re making it a little difficult,” 

“I understand, but it doesn’t matter. You must pay for it, nonetheless. Truthfully, I could have overlooked the first attack considering you were just trying to get to the bottom of the Skal epidemic. This one was unprompted. Your subordinate waited until I was away to raid our Club and even attacked human members,” 

“So, what do you have planned to punish us, exactly?” Jonathan couldn't help the curiosity, but it quickly turned to dread when he saw the shark like grin on his face and the chorus of chuckles that sounded in the room. 

“I know you Dr. Reid. I know what your fears are. I know that you fear making more progeny, afraid that they’ll be just like your poor sister. So, your punishment will be to sire a new progeny,” he turned to McCullum,” and for you, hunter, you fear becoming an Immortal. Dr. Reid will become your maker, whether you like it or not.” Jonathan’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He tried his best to get to his feet, but the Ekon behind him prevented it. He was so tired and hungry that he couldn’t do anything. 

“No! I’d rather die than become a leech," Geoffrey hissed, the fight renewed within his body. Jonathan looked over after hearing a grunt from the hunter and found the Ekon behind him had forced his head to the side. 

“I don’t believe you have a choice,” Redgrave hissed before sinking his fangs into Geoffrey’s neck. The sweet scent of Geoffrey’s blood filled the room and Jonathan tried his best not to groan at it. He swallowed thickly as he watched the man’s expression go from enraged to terrified. Jonathan didn’t like that look on him at all. It was unbecoming of the fierce hunter. He could hear the other Ekons in the room breathing in; their excitement like static in the air.

“Enough! I will not sit idly by and watch as you take away someone’s choice like this!” Jonathan roared as he managed to surge to his feet and barrel into Redgrave. He stood in front of Geoffrey on unsteady legs, trying his best to keep the leeches away. Because, that’s what these creatures were. His valiant efforts didn’t last long when Redgrave back –handed him across the room. He was grabbed roughly by the back of his head and made to get to his knees. He hissed as he felt the sting of fangs rip into his neck. 

“You bastards! You’re all dead!” Geoffrey screamed as he was forced to kneel in front of Jonathan. Redgrave grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth open. Without so much as a second though, he shoved the hunter’s mouth onto the wound at his neck. Jonathan tried not to groan at the feel of such warm lips on his skin. Now was not the time. It seemed Geoffrey was going to fight until the bitter end, because Redgrave growled and pinched his nose if the abrupt halt in Geoffrey’s breathing was indication. 

“You can’t fight for long, McCullum. Humans have to breath after all,” Redgrave mused as he shoved the hunter’s mouth harder onto the wound. 

“You will pay for this,” Jonathan hissed as he felt hot tears fall onto his exposed skin and the muffled sobs of the human at his neck. A few moments later, he heard Geoffrey finally swallow as he began choking on his death sentence. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the red tears away as he heard Geoffrey begin to choke and sputter as his heart struggled to beat. 

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Redgrave mocked as he tossed Geoffrey’s lifeless body on to the ornate carpet. 

“Put them in the cellar and make sure Dr. Reid has a few rats. He’ll need it for his new progeny,” Jonathan couldn’t help, but to watch as a couple Ekons stooped to pick up the now dead hunter. Something in Jonathan snapped as he lunged forward, injured body shielding his new progeny. 

“Ah, I see it’s already begun,” Redgrave merely stated as a couple more Ekons dragged Jonathan away. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jonathan wanted to spit the blood out all over the Ekon’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He so badly needed it and he suspected Redgrave wouldn’t allow Geoffrey to feed on anything or anyone, but his maker. The Ekons left, shrill laughs echoing off the walls. Jonathan looked over to the fallen hunter and sighed forlornly. He could already feel it, Geoffrey was becoming the thing he despised most. He couldn’t help the tears that leaked down his pale, dirty cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Geoffrey,” Jonathan whispered as he pulled his new progeny’s body into his lap. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the hunter’s disheveled hair. He could already smell the change in his scent. It smelled old, yet young. It smelled like Geoffrey, but with a hint of Jonathan mixed in. Jonathan rocked slowly, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he drifted off into a fitful sleep as the sun came up. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

The only thing that McCullum could remember was pain, horrible pain. Then he felt nothing, but now it hurt again. His eyes slowly opened, but he could barely see. Everything around him was nothing but shades of grey and black. 

“...rey? ...e ...ou ...K? Ca... you he... me?” a disjointed voice, a soothing voice. The voice of his maker. Geoffrey could do nothing, it felt like his head was under water and his throat was so dry, it was painful. He closed his eyes as a painful discomfort erupted in his belly. He felt so hungry, but it felt wrong somehow. 

“Geoffrey!” the voice of his maker cut clearly through the haze. His eyes snapped open as warm, strong hands cupped his face. That’s when he saw it, the brilliant red that coursed through the body in front of him. He couldn’t really make out any features, but some part, some primal part of his confused brain knew that it was his maker. 

“hungry,” he found himself mumbling as he subconsciously leaned into his maker’s touch. A sad sound came from his maker and it made Geoffrey sad. Why was his maker sad? 

“Oh, Geoffrey,” came the smooth, rich baritone of his maker. He sounded so familiar, but he was just too hungry to really think right now. 

“Hungry,” he repeated, weakly trying to paw at the pretty red that undulated in front of his eyes. 

“Of course, my progeny,” his maker gently brought Geoffrey’s face to his neck. It smelled like dried blood, sweat, and something so familiar, Geoffrey had to nuzzle into it. He could smell the blood beneath the skin, the blood that made him. So powerful was the pull to feed, that the Vampire Hunter plunged aching fangs into the neck that had made him. He groaned, gripping onto his maker tighter, as rich, warm blood flooded into his mouth. He bit his fangs into the soft flesh harder, wanting to draw out every last drop. He pulled his maker’s head and shoulder further apart, snarling viciously. It was when a hand roughly yanked at his hair, that his vision finally cleared up and realized what he was doing. With a horrified gasp, he lurched away, accidentally using the leech trick that Reid had called shadow jumping. Geoffrey grunted as he smacked painfully into the wall on the opposite side of the small room. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to fight back the dizziness and nausea. 

“Geoffrey, can you hear me?” he heard Jonathan say, something was off about his voice. Once the ill effects of his new leech trick passed, he opened his eyes and found his vision was quite clear. He looked to Jonathan and winced at the man’s appearance. He looked a lot worse than he did before. His neck and nearly the whole left side of his shirt was bloodied. 

“It’s OK, Geoffrey,” Jonathan murmured soothingly as he struggled to his feet and stumbled to kneel in front of him. They could only stare into each other’s eyes, not sure what to do or say. He could finally see the pain and guilt in those icy depths, but there was something else there too. Something only for his progeny. What’s more, he could feel inklings of emotions that weren’t his. It was all too much for him to handle. Jonathan must have sensed it or something because, a moment later, Geoffrey was in his arms. He tried not to let the other know that he was crying, but it was no use. Sobs rocked his body and made the hold on the doctor’s back tighten. Jonathan let him cry, rocking him gently and making soft purrs and rumbles, nuzzling into the side of his head. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but at some point, Geoffrey had stopped his blubbering and just stayed there, head laying on his maker’s shoulder. Jonathan never stopped in his soothing motions or noises. 

“I’m a leech,” a nod from the other. 

“You’re my maker,” another nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Geoffrey. I tried to stop it.... Tried to protect you, but I wasn’t strong enough,” his arms tightened around Geoffrey’s shoulders. He wanted to hate Jonathan, to blame him for everything. He couldn’t though, not because he was now his maker, though he supposed that was partly the reason. No, it was mostly because, it wasn’t the older Ekon’s fault. It was his, Redgrave’s, and that bastard Charles. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. None of it’s your fault. I just never thought Ascalon would even consider doing this,” Geoffrey whispered into his shoulder. 

“Do you think your men are suspecting something? We've been gone for a day,” at the mention of his men, Geoffrey tensed. Jonathan must have sensed it because, he could feel a hand running up and down his spine. 

“They probably do. God, what am I going to do?” he couldn’t go back to Priwen, not like this. No, not ever. 

“I should end it,” he muttered as the despair, shame, and all the negative emotions hit him at once. 

“No!” Jonathan hissed before tearing him away. He looked absolutely furious. 

“You will not give the Ascalon Club the satisfaction,” his voice and face softened,” I can’t let you do it. Not just as your maker or even as a doctor. I....I care for you, Geoffrey. I think I did before I became your maker, but just didn’t want to face it,” 

“Why? I’ve been nothing but a tetchy bastard to yeh! I tried killing you for Christ sake!” Geoffrey couldn’t believe his ears. Jonathan laughed quietly. 

“At first, I couldn’t stand you, but I came to admire your determination and passion for your cause. Even if it was detriment to me. I realized that we were more alike than we both probably realized,” Geoffrey’s brows furrowed in consternation. 

“My god, what a pile of shite we’ve gotten ourselves in,” he groaned as he just slumped forward against Jonathan’s shoulder. 

“Seriously though, what are we going to do?” 

“We could wait until one of those Ascalon assholes comes down here and ambush him,” Geoffrey suggested. 

“I’m not sure that would work. I’m unfortunately quite starved. You have quite the appetite,” 

“Fine, I’ll hold ‘em and we drain ‘em,” Geoffrey huffed as he extricated himself from Jonathan’s long limbs. He could hear someone approaching their little prison. Jonathan must have heard it too because, he nodded and stood on unsteady legs. Geoffrey quietly shadow jumped to stand by the door, hoping the Ekon approaching couldn’t sense him. A few moments later, the door opened and in stepped a fancy dressed leech. 

“Oh? Where is your new progeny, traitor?” the leech laughed as he walked up to Jonathan and grabbed him around the throat. Before he could say anything else, Geoffrey was behind him, holding him in place. 

“Right here, asshole,” he hissed. The Ekon tried to fight back, but was quickly thwarted when two pairs of fangs embedded themselves on either side of his neck. Geoffrey moaned as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Sweet and full of power, but not as much as Jonathan’s. His eyes widened at that thought. He abruptly pulled away. He shook his head to clear it. Jonathan’s confession must have been messing with him. It must be some kind of power he held over the hunter. The Ekon’s body fell to the floor as they both made a hasty exit. They made it to the main hall where they found, to their surprise, Usher Talltree talking to an enraged Lord Redgrave. 

“Ah! Dr. Reid, Mr. McCullum. So glad to see you both relatively OK,” he smiled good-naturedly as he held up Jonathan's ans Geoffrey’s weapons. They could only take them, not really sure what was going on. 

“As I was saying, Lord Redgrave. Dr. Reid did destroy the cause of the Skal problem, but it would seem there’s another threat to London,” 

“Oh? So, what is it?” he asked haughtily. 

“I was investigating the matter, but you’ve certainly made a mess of things,” Jonathan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Redgrave growled as he made to step towards Jonathan in a threatening manner. Jonathan’s eyes snapped open and Geoffrey couldn’t help the small shiver of fear that ran down his back. 

“You try my patience, leech!” Jonathan snarled as claws replaced human fingers. Redgrave must have felt the younger Ekon’s ire because, he backed away, straightening a cravat that was already pristine. 

“Well, we should go,” Talltree said as he turned around and walked towards the front door. 

“McCullum, enjoy your new life,” Redgrave sneered as the door shut behind them. Geoffrey tried his best to rein in his anger, but it was doing little good. The events of the last couple days were starting to catch up to him. The world felt like it was closing in around him. He didn't to get away and fast.

“Geoffrey, I think we shoul-” he cut the other man off with a ragged snarl, before shadow jumping away. It was too much, too soon. He needed something, but at the same time, he didn’t know what that something was. All of these new instincts were warring inside of him; pulling him in a million different directions. He felt like butter spread over too much bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you are probably thinking 'Redgrave would NEVER make Geoffrey an Ekon'. I think he would, I mean, it's the ultimate punishment. One that can't be undone. As an organization that hunts vampires, I think they would be like the hunters on MTV's Teen Wolf. If you've ever seen the show, if a hunter is bitten, they take they're own life. I think Priwen is probably the same. Of course, the Guard probably has rules and protocols about that type of situation. Of course Redgrave probably doesn't factor in Jonathan being well, Jonathan. In other news, I love the idea of a slightly more animalistic Jonathan and Geoffrey. It just gives me the shivers! Well, stay tuned to find out what the future holds for our bois. Peace out!


	3. New Life Starts Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has some fluff and angst. I'm basing the nature of Ekons on some of the Vampyr stories I've read on hear. I find that I like the protective Jonathan more than the apathetic Jonathan. I also think since creating a progeny is risky business, a good maker would protect and teach their newborns. I'm also basing Ekon behavior off of other vampire-centric media, mainly The Vampire Diaries and True Blood. Sorry Twilight, but vampires don't spark, OK? Also TW for suicidal thoughts.
> 
> ***EDIT*** went back and did some editing to fix grammar/spelling.

Jonathan sighed as the two of them stopped outside of the Pembroke. 

“So, the Vampire Hunter has become the very thing he hunts,” Talltree hummed, genuine concern shining in his dark eyes. 

“What do I do?” Jonathan asked in dismay, leaning his head against the iron fence that surrounded the hospital. 

“What are your instincts telling you, Dr.?” the man behind him asked. 

“My instincts?” he questioned, turning to stare at the Primate,” they are telling me to feed and to kill Redgrave.” Talltree only shook his head, letting out an exasperated huff. 

“No, let me rephrase that. What are your instincts as a _maker_ telling you to do?” Jonathan thought a moment, but shook his head when he couldn’t answer the question, 

“I don’t understand. My instincts as a maker?” 

“Yes, although all I know of makers and their progeny is from my studies in the Brotherhood. Your instincts as a maker are much like the instincts of a parent. From the few things that the Brotherhood knows of this aspect of Ekons, the instinct to care for progeny can oft times overrides any other instinct,” Talltree gave him a sympathetic look. 

“How do I do this? I’ve never even been a parent. I can’t do this! I can’t have this happen again. Not again! My poor Mary!” Jonathan couldn’t stop the panic as memories of his beloved sister flooded his distraught mind; crazed, angry, and so, so murderous. He slumped to the dirty ground, head between his knees, arms wrapped around his head. 

“Jonathan?” came the concerned voice of Edgar. 

“Usher, what happened?!” he could feel Edgar kneeling next to him. 

“Redgrave forced our dear young Ekon to turn Mr. McCullum. I believe he is panicking,” Talltree supplied gently. Jonathan felt one of Edgar’s arms circling his trembling shoulder. 

“Oh, my dear boy. You’ve had a terrible night it seems. Let’s get you inside,” Edgar coaxed him to his feet and slung a limp arm around his shoulders; faltering slightly as his ribs must have started aching.

“Usher, if you could get his other arm, please?” Jonathan could only allow the two other men to manhandle him into the building and up to Edgar’s office. After setting down the indisposed Ekon, Edgar excused himself for a moment. 

“Please, tell me how I’m supposed to do this?” Jonathan plead, tired ice blue eyes searching for some kind of light in the dark tunnel he found himself in. 

“I cannot tell you how to do it, I’m afraid. The few accounts we have on the bond between maker and progeny don’t say much about how they do it,” Jonathan leaned back against the chair and ran his hands down his face, heaving a tired, frustrated sigh. A moment later, Edgar came through the door, a couple transfusion bottles in his hands. 

“These are fresh. I took them from some of the healthy patients before I found you outside the hospital. They were for research, but I think you need it more,” he handed one of the bottles to Jonathan, setting the other on the desk, withing reach. 

“Now, drink those and you should feel better. Once you’re calm, we can figure this whole mess out,” Edgar sighed as he sat in his chair. Jonathan chugged both bottles in record time, not stopping to savor the taste or caring about proper manners. He took a few deeps breaths, feeling a little calmer. 

“What were you doing at the Ascalon Club?” Jonathan turned his gaze to Talltree. 

“Oh, I went to talk to Lord Redgrave about our new enemy. Dr. Swansea came to me the night before about what you had found and I thought Redgrave may have some information,” Talltree answered. Jonathan nodded and stood up. His wounds were healed and he was feeling better, physically at least. An anxious energy began shooting through his body, forcing him to pace about the room. 

“Well, one thing at a time. Redgrave’s erroneous vengeance has certainly put a wrench in our investigation,” Edgar removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. 

“What?! This city is in danger once again. I can’t just ignore it!” Jonathan seethed as he stopped his pacing and whirled around. 

“Yes, I know, dear fellow. I truly do understand that. It was my egregious error in judgement that has allowed this to happen. Jonathan, listen, you have a newborn progeny out there that needs you right now. I know you’re upset and incredibly stressed out, but McCullum really should be your priority at the moment,” Edgar gave him a slightly disapproving look. Jonathan wanted to protest, but he knew the older man was right. 

“I suppose you’re right, but what about these new Skals? We can’t just leave them be, Edgar,” Jonathan leaned his hands against the large desk, biting his lip harshly, ignoring the sting of his fangs. 

“Yes, I know. Neither you or McCullum will be able to truly focus at the moment. The only ones who would be able to help is Priwen,” Edgar leaned back, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. 

“The only way would be to tell Priwen what has transpired,” Talltree spoke, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

“No! We can’t do that! It would destroy Geoffrey! Literally!” Jonathan’s hands shifted into claws, scratching deep gouges into the old wood. Edgar shot to his feet, backing away. 

“Please calm down,” Talltree took a few steps towards the distressed Ekon, “no one is going to hurt McCullum.” Jonathan stared at the man from the corner of his eye. He took a few deep breaths, willing his emotions under control. 

“My apologies, I do not know what came over me,” Jonathan dislodged his claws and straightened up. 

“It is the stress of having a new progeny that is not near, I would wager. I read an account I procured from Priwen some time ago. The absence of a newborn progeny puts the maker on edge. Couple that with everything you have been through as of late, it is understandable,” Talltree put his hand in Jonathan’s bicep, squeezing it lightly. 

“Why didn’t I feel this way about Mary then?” Jonathan didn’t understand any of this. He had turned his own sister and didn’t even know it! With McCullum, there was this unexplainable feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach, like a boulder. He felt anxious, on edge, like there was something important he needed to do, _someone_ important that he needed to get to. 

“Well, it is hard to say, honestly. It could because you hadn’t been turned for very long and you were too overwhelmed and untrained in your new abilities. I would also wager to guess that you didn’t feel it because, you didn’t know it had happened. You were aware of McCullum’s turning,” Jonathan nodded, still unsure of it all. 

“So, let me ask you again, Jonathan Reid. What are your instincts as a maker telling you to do?” Talltree looked at him seriously. Jonathan bowed his head, took a deep breath, and called upon all his power as an Ekon, as a maker. That’s when it hit him like a punch to the gut. Shame, disgust, anger, confusion. So many emotions, more negative than positive. A thought followed along with the rush of emotions. 

‘ **_I should end it. Or should I let the men I betrayed end it?_ **’ Jonathan’s eyes shot open, fear gripping his mind and heart. 

“No,” he whispered before racing out of the office in a flutter of black smoke. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Geoffrey grit his teeth as he snuck past another Priwen patrol. Sadness gripped his heart as he heard snippets of their conversation. 

“Anything yet?” 

“No, you think the leech doctor did something to him?” 

‘ _I can’t do this! This is wrong! I’m not supposed to be a fucking leech!’_ he tried to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks, but he couldn’t help it. Since joining Priwen, he had been told that leeches didn’t feel, but he did feel. He felt everything all at once, and it was too much, too intense. He didn’t want any of this. It felt so wrong. Because of the Priwen patrols, it had taken him a bit longer than usual to get to the Stonebridge Cemetery. He fell to his knees in front of Carl Eldritch’s grave, not being able to look at his mentor’s tombstone. 

“’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t want this. I wanted to make you proud, make Priwen great again. **I’m a fucking leech now!”** his fist collided with the cold ground, leaving a small dent in the frozen earth. It sickened him that he had enough strength to tear a man in half. 

“I’ve failed you, Carl. I’ve failed Priwen,” he whispered as he took out Barker. He stared at it. 

‘ _I should end it. Or should I let the men I betrayed end it?’_ his mind spiraled into dark thoughts as he fished out a few bullets and loaded the gun. He stared into the barrel; finger poised over the trigger. He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, but as the moments ticked by, his hands shook. He cried out as he dropped the gun, unable to do the one of the only things he had promised Carl. What was stopping him? He wasn’t a coward, not at all. He had stared down Ekons, Skals, Vulkods, groups of Sewer Beasts. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t do it. Fear clawed at his mind, but it wasn’t his. His eyes widened as he recognized it as Jonathan’s, as his maker’s. 

‘ _Jonathan,’_ his mind whispered, flashing back to that little cellar room. Jonathan had looked so upset. He fell back on the wet dirt, heaving a sigh. Just the thought of Jonathan put him somewhat at ease. He hated it so much, caring for a leech was unbecoming of any Priwen member. Nonetheless, he couldn’t stop the small smile coming to his lips as he thought about the days and weeks leading up to the attic and afterwards, the graveyard. It had been a fragile truce at best. The reports stating that Reid, no, Jonathan hadn’t killed any of his men. He in fact saved quite a few. The men he saved had seemed as confused as he was, though grateful to be alive. Geoffrey just couldn’t reel in all these intense emotions. It was like trying to wrangle in a gang of squirrels with a tiny butterfly net. So lost in thought, he didn’t hear the swooshing sound of shadow jumping. He did, however, feel his maker when he stood behind him. 

“Geoffrey, please,” Jonathan’s voice sounded strained, tired. He felt Jonathan kneel behind him, a few feet away, giving him space. 

“I promised Carl I would end it if I was turned. I can’t do it, though. I’m a coward,” he whispered, more tears beginning to fall. He was so tired of bawling like a babe, but it was too much to handle. 

“You are no coward, Geoffrey McCullum. You are a fierce warrior. Redgrave did this for this very reason. I would never force you to continue this existence, but if you would allow me, I will do my best to be a good maker,” he could feel Jonathan put a hand on his back. 

“What about Priwen? I... I can’t go back. What do I do? Priwen is my life, the only thing I know now,” he tensed for a moment as he felt Jonathan’s body press against his, arms wrapped around his chest, and forehead resting against the back of his head. 

“I don’t know what to do about Priwen. I’m sorry, I wish I had all the answers,” Jonathan sighed, his breath ghosting over Geoffrey’s neck, “what can I do for you? Tell me how I can help,” 

“All these emotions, they’re too much. All the negative emotions, it’s like trying to claw my way out of a wet sack,” he mumbled, relaxing slightly into his maker’s arms. He wasn’t sure why, but he was feeling more at ease the longer he was near the other man. 

“Do you remember the first time we met outside of Pembroke?” Jonathan asked softly. Geoffrey chuckled lightly because, he certainly couldn’t forget. 

“Aye, never seen a leech get stuck in a rubbish bin,” 

“In my defense, I didn’t expect that Sewer Beast to knock me into it,” 

“What were you doing digging through it, anyway?” 

“Ah, Mr. Hampton somehow misplaced his rosary. He thought he lost it near the Turtle. Asked me to keep an eye out,” 

“You’re a strange one. Helping people, finding lost religious items,” Geoffrey, by now, had relaxed against Jonathan’s chest completely. 

“Yes, I suppose I am. Ever since waking up in that mass grave, most of the Ekons that I’ve met don’t seem to be friendly,” Geoffrey only hummed. 

“A few days after that, I remember a certain hunter coming into the Pembroke because of a Skal’s claws digging into his-” Geoffrey elbowed the man behind him in the side. A huff of laughter was his response. Jonathan’s hold tightened as his head dropped to his shoulder. 

“I’m lost, so lost,” Geoffrey murmured as the air around them went from somewhat light, to nearly suffocating, “I dunno what to do, Jonathan,” 

“We take it one day at a time. Talltree told me it would be best if I focused my energy on trying to be your maker. That would mean leaving the new Skals to someone else for a time, though.” 

“The only ones who could do that would be Priwen, but they’ll ask too many questions. Redgrave isn’t going to do anything either and I don’t think the Brotherhood know what a gun is,” Jonathan made a sound of agreement. 

“We can’t let the Skals go free, but I would never ask you to reveal yourself to your men,” 

“Am I in any state to fight though? I can’t seem to control my bloody emotions. Never thought I’d cry this much again. Didn’t even shed a tear when Carl died,” 

“Unlike what you were taught, Ekons can feel emotion, even more intensely than humans,” 

“I guess there’s no other way then,” a spike of dread and apprehension shot through Geoffrey’s chest. He didn’t want to tell his men what had happened, but he saw no other way. He felt lost, conflicted, and that was not the state of mind to be in when leading a fight against a new and dangerous enemy. 

“The sun will be up soon, I have a safehouse nearby. I suggest we feed and then rest there.” Geoffrey tensed up at the prospect of feeding. In all his turmoil and spiraling thoughts, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

“I’m not taking the life of an innocent human. I’m still a hunter and I swore to protect people,” he growled, ripping himself from Jonathan’s embrace and standing up. 

“I didn’t suggest that. Although human blood is the best option, it’s not the only one. Immortal blood works well and rat blood will do in a pinch. I once fed from a raccoon,” 

“S-seriously?” he couldn’t imagine the prim and prop Jonathan Reid snacking on a raccoon. 

“Yes, it was nearing dawn and I couldn’t find any rats. I had gotten into a fight with a Sewer Beast and a Vulkod. It scurried across and well, it was more filling than a rat,” Jonathan’s smile was rather sheepish. The hunter couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Fine, is there anything around we can eat?” 

“You tell me. This will be your first Ekon lesson. Your Vampiric sense will be important in both hunting for food and enemies,” 

“How do I use it?” Geoffrey was a little curious about this second sight that could see the blood in someone’s veins. 

“It’s a bit hard to explain, but I just take a deep breath, close my eyes, and concentrate. I feel this pulling sensation when it works,” Jonathan explained, looking completely out of his depth. Geoffrey was quickly reminded that Jonathan was also still technically a newborn. Closing his eyes, the hunter inhaled deeply, concentrating his senses. He jumped as an odd pulling sensation tugged at his very being, like his senses were extended beyond their normal range. He opened his eyes and the world was shrouded in greys and blacks. His more enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of a couple Skals. Geoffrey smirked, new fangs glinting in the scant moonlight and nodded as the two of them slipped into the shadows towards their prey. They hid behind a large monument, just out of the Skal’s line of sight. 

“Those are those new Skals,” Geoffrey grimaced as he remembered how fast and strong they had been. 

“Yes, it would seem so. Are you afraid?” Jonathan teased, making Geoffrey roll his eyes. 

“Nah, I’m just like them now,” 

“No, you’re nothing like them. They are diseased, inhuman. A monstrosity,” Jonathan whispered next to him. 

“Aren’t all leeches?” Geoffrey didn’t want to be reminded of what he was, but the low chuckle that emanated from his maker’s chest halted those thoughts. 

“I like to think the two of us are different,” Geoffrey hummed as his attention went back to the creatures just feet in front of them, muscles tense and ready to pounce. He felt Jonathan’s hand on his shoulder, making him relax. In this relaxed state, he could feel Jonathan’s intentions towards the Skals. He felt like they were in sync and it was with that feeling that they became shadow and descended on their unwary prey. The creature squirmed in his grasp, trying it’s hardest to claw at the Ekon behind it. Geoffrey’s fangs pierced the Skal’s neck and a rush of hot blood flowed into his mouth. A satisfying heat flooded through his body, warming up. He dug his fangs in deeper as a wave pleasure washed over him followed by a deep groan from beside him. He could feel what his maker was feeling. He dropped the beast’s body to the ground, head tilted to the slowly brightening sky. The thirst he had felt before wasn’t gone, but it was muted to a more manageable level. The moment was over however, when a tiredness that Geoffrey had never felt before washed over him. 

“Come, the safehouse is not far from here,” Jonathan turned to face him, a tired look on his face. 

“Is this what it feels like? This bone deep weariness?” Geoffrey scrubbed his hands through his hair, grimacing at how filthy it felt. Jonathan nodded and turned to leave the cemetery. Geoffrey followed closely behind. A few minutes later they were standing in a rundown room, staring at a small problem. 

“There’s only one bed,” Geoffrey deadpanned. 

“Yes, I don’t really have guests over,” Jonathan shot back with a grim smile. 

“It’s your lair, so you take the bed,” Geoffrey made to lay on the floor, but he was grabbed by the shoulder. 

“No, I won’t let you sleep on the floor. The bed is yours” Jonathan argued back. 

“No, I’ll take the floor,” Geoffrey huffed, tired and annoyed at his maker’s stubbornness. 

“How about we both take the bed then. It’s small, but it should fit us,” Jonathan said as he began to remove his coat and vest. Geoffrey sputtered at his nonchalant compromise. 

“W-what?” 

“What? Are you shy, hunter?” Jonathan teased, a smirk on his lips. 

“N-no! I don't care about that, but aren't you too prim and proper for such questionable things?” Geoffrey replied, pretty sure if he was able to blush, he would be as red as a tomato. 

“My dear hunter, we are vampires. I was also in the war, so having to share a bed is certainly nothing to be nervous about,” Jonathan soothed, that odd sense of calm washing over him. 

‘ _It must be the whole maker-progeny thing,’_ he thought as he sighed and relented, removing his coat and shoes. He laid down on his side, trying to make room for Jonathan, who joined him a moment later. 

“We will sort everything out this evening, Geoffrey. Please, do not fret,” Jonathan said, low voice a rumble that sent a shiver down Geoffrey’s spine. He tried to ignore it, blaming it on their new found bond. 

‘ _It must make me sensitive to everything about him or something,’_ he thought sluggishly as his eyes began to close, the night finally catching up as slivers of sunlight shone through small gaps in the boarded-up windows. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

A warm haze fogged Geoffrey’s brain as his awareness slowly crept up on him. He groaned lightly as he curled closer to the warmth he was pressed against. The warmth rumbled beneath his cheek, a purr softly fluttering through the air. Geoffrey’s eyes shot open, head lifting off of what he now knew was his maker’s chest. He found himself lay halfway on top of the other man, who’s arms were tightly wrapped around his back. 

“You’re awake,” Jonathan mumbled clearly awake. 

“Y-yeah, how long have you been awake?” he asked, torn between wanting to stay in his maker’s warm embrace and flee the room. 

“I can feel your panic, Geoffrey. If you are uncomfortable with physical contact, then I apologize,” Jonathan soothed, running a hand down his back, 

“No, I-it's OK. I’m just not used to such affections is all,” 

“Yes, it would seem our bond intensifies any feelings towards each other,” Geoffrey stared up at the elder Ekon. 

“You said you cared about me,” Geoffrey mumbled, placing his head back down on Jonathan’s chest. He had to admit, it was warm and comfortable. 

“Yes, all of our encounters after our first meeting made me see another side of you. I saw a good man. Someone who was trying to save people from a cruel fate,” 

“I ordered Swansea’s abduction and tried to kill you,” 

“True. You were only going on the evidence you found and you weren’t exactly wrong. You are determined and ridiculously stubborn, but deep down, you have a good heart. You are my progeny,” he felt a slight pleasant thrill at his maker’s last sentence. 

“Your progeny, huh? Still can’t believe it. Still can’t believe I’m a leech,” 

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop it, but I believe they were waiting, watching for an opportunity to strike,” Jonathan’s hand on his back grasped his shirt tightly. 

“Honestly, I tried to be mad at you. I’m stubborn like that, but I saw you tackle Redgrave. You called him a leech,” Jonathan laughed softly at that, “so, I can’t be mad. I’m mad at Charles though. He should have known better than to attack them like that. We may be Priwen, but we do things a certain way,” 

“So, what do you want to do?” Geoffrey sighed, not liking the situation one bit. 

“This new threat, how big do you think it is?” 

“If it’s affecting all the female Skals like I suspect, then it’s rather big and I haven’t had the time to analyze the samples from the sewers, no thanks to Ascalon,” 

“I don’t want to, but Redgrave knows what I am now. God only knows what he might be scheming. Not to mention my men are well trained in leech spotting. They grow suspicious if I name a successor and just leave,” 

“Yes, I agree that Redgrave probably isn’t above saying something to your Guard. So, how should we do it?” 

“I’ll call a meeting with my second and all the Captains. I want you there too,” 

“Of course, I would go regardless,” with that settled, Geoffrey removed himself from Jonathan’s hold. They both redressed in relative silence. 

“How do you think they will react?” he could feel the curiosity coming from his maker. 

“I think the only one who would have a major problem with it, would be Charles. He hates all things leech. The others don’t necessarily hate them, though Angela passionately hates Vulkod,” 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re not Vulkod then,” Geoffrey nodded and stopped a moment. Jonathan never answered him on why he had woken early. 

“You never answered my question, Dr. Reid,” Geoffrey turned to his maker and observed him as he finished putting on his shoes. 

“Which one?” 

“Why you were awake so early,” he crossed his arms. 

“I... felt a threat outside of our... safehouse,” he didn’t miss the way Jonathan hesitated to say safehouse. 

“A threat?” this had piqued the newborns interest. 

“Yes, I heard so much a sensed some of your men. I believe they were looking for you,” 

“My men.... I suppose they are a threat right now,” 

“I apologize, but it would seem that Talltree was right about becoming a maker,” 

“What did he say?” his arms uncrossed as he picked up his sword and secured it to his waist. 

“Well, he said that makers are much like parents in that their instincts will drive them to care for and nurture them. I knew we were safe, but I couldn’t stop worrying about someone finding us somehow,” 

“I’m not calling you mom,” 

“You have shattered my heart, my progeny,” Jonathan quipped sarcastically. Geoffrey was just going to ignore the strange, pleasant feeling at being called Jonathan’s progeny. Jonathan was about to say something when a chorus of loud shrieking began. They looked to each other as they left to safehouse, shadow jumping towards the source of the noise. 

“My god,” Jonathan whispered in horror. They were standing on a third-floor balcony, overlooking a walled in, secluded courtyard. 

“How?” Geoffrey looked to the other man for answers. 

“I don’t know. I need to examine the blood samples, but we need to hold that meeting first. Below them, a group of females Skals lay on the ground, bulging bellies ripping open as large tadpole like creatures wriggled out of them. Both Ekons turned to leave before they attracted attention. As much as Geoffrey wanted to go down there and kill them all, he knew it would only get him killed. He made note of the location and shadow jumped after his maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go ahead and ignore any typos. I proofread as I go, but some times you miss a thing or 12. Anyway, I totally think Redgrave would tell Priwen about Geoffrey. I mean, it would devastate our poor hunter even more. Again, I can't emphasize how much I love protective Jonathan. I love Vampyr and DONTNOD made a game with a lot of potential, but it felt rushed to me. Tell me what you guys think they could have improved on the game and what you hope the (hopefully happening) sequel will have.


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guard finds out about Geoffrey's new condition and plans are beginning to form. Both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 4! Hope you guys are liking this fic so far. This is technically not only my nonreader insert, but also my first M/M fic. I'll be starting on chapter 5 as soon as I iron away all chapter-specific details, which should be within a day or so. I'm currently bouncing between this fic and playing the new Story of Seasons on my Nintendo Switch. Also watching random documentaries cuz I'm a nerd.
> 
> ***EDIT*** went bakc and cleaned up any spelling, grammar, and clunkyness I found. Hopefully it reads smoother now.

At 5’7, Bolin didn’t cut an imposing figure like McCullum, Charles, or Andrei. He was lithe, lean muscle, honed over a lifetime of serving the Guard of Priwen. He had never known any other life, having been left on Priwen’s doorstep as an infant. His dark, up-turned eyes, set into a round, baby face, peered at the door that led to the small meeting room. McCullum had sent word that they needed to have an emergency meeting. With a sigh, he threw open the door and smiled as he was greeted by the sight of his brothers-in-arms. 

“Hola, Bo!” Claudio called cheerily, standing a little too close to Angelo. Bolin raised a hand in greeting. 

“You have any idea what this is about? Actually, more importantly, you have any idea where our leader has been?” Charles snarled as he slammed down the shotgun he had been cleaning. Bolin tried not to roll his eyes. Charles Eichermann was a bull of a man with a shoulder span the size of the Thames with muscles to boot. His pudgy head always seemed to be beet red with anger, blue eyes small and always squinting, “we should have killed that fucking leech when we had the chance. God only knows what’s happened to him.” Bolin couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at that. He had run into Dr. Reid quite a few times. As the Captain of the Docks, he had seen the numerous sick people and all the violence. He had also seen the way that Dr. Reid helped anyone who needed it. Like the time Mr. Hampton had lost his rosary and the Ekon had went and looked for it. Bolin had been with McCullum hunting down a particularly nasty Sewer Beast. They had injured it and were tracking it through a series of allies when they heard an undignified yelp and something falling. He couldn’t help the laugh that had spilled from his throat. Seeing the prim and proper, very noble Ekon rolling around on the ground, stuck in a rubbish bin. He remembered McCullum had nearly pissed himself laughing, Reid yelping from inside the bin. It took them a moment to gather themselves before they could help the poor man out. 

“Look, I know you hate leeches, but I’m pretty sure the doctor isn’t that bad,” Angelo said, trying to keep Charles from getting angrier. 

“Yeah, you might want to, you know, not talk. At all. Pretty sure the boss is still pissed about you attacking Ascalon unprovoked,” Claudio said, leaning a hip against the medium-sized oak table that they sat at during meetings. The door opened and all eyes were focused on the two men before them. Bolin could hear the gasps from the other Captain’s and Andrei cursed under his breath. They both looked horrible; covered in blood and dirt. Bolin, being the closest to them, could tell something wasn’t right. McCullum looked nervous, rubbing a hand roughly over the left side of his neck. He looked pale, paler than usual. 

“What the hell happened to the two of you!” Angelo asked, worry coloring his voice. 

“More importantly, the hell is that leechy bastard doing in here?” Charles just couldn’t keep his trap shut. The man never could read the room. 

“Shut it! We’ve got problems,” McCullum sighed as he walked to his usual seat and slumped in it. 

“What problems?” Bolin asked carefully. Their stoic leader seemed on edge, shaken, almost afraid. He watched as he looked to the good doctor, seeming to have a silent conversation with him. 

“You want the bad news or the worse news first?” McCullum sighed, leaning back in his chair. Bolin couldn’t help but notice the way the Irishman leaned slightly closer to the tall man next to him, or how the other took a partial step towards him; like they were trying to protect each other.

‘What the hell happened to them?’ 

“Jonathan,” McCullum waved his hand towards the chair next to him, the doctor sitting in it a moment later. The Gunner knew they all caught the way McCullum used the Ekon’s first name. 

“Right, I think you all should sit down,” Jonathan paused a moment while chairs scrapped the wood floor. 

“I’m not listening to no fucking blood sucker. McCullum, you’ve been gone for more than a day and this-” Charles’ rant was cut short by a growl. Bolin at first thought it was Reid, he certainly wouldn’t blame him. Charles had been Captain of the West End until Reid had appeared, then he forced poor Angelo to switch posts with him. After that, Bolin had heard reports about Dr. Reid being attacked on an almost nightly basis whenever he left the safety of the Pembroke. Another growl shot through the tense air as Charles made to stalk towards Reid, that’s when he realized that McCullum was growling. 

“Stand down, Eichermann!” McCullum shot to his feet; lips pulled back in a snarl. That’s when he saw them and by the gasps that filled the air, the others had saw them too. A pair of fangs, gleaming in the dim light, protruding from his gums. 

“Geoff, what happen to you?” Andrei whispered from his seat on the opposite side of the table. He watched McCullum’s expression go from furious to guilty, and back to furious. 

“It was Redgrave,” he finally said after a few moments of tense silence. 

“Redgrave turned you?” Claudio asked, voice shaking slightly. 

“No, Redgrave can only sire Skals. He forced me to do it,” Reid answered. Bolin looked at him and noted the sad look in his eyes. 

“W-Why? Is ridiculous! Turning hunter is…is… dumb,” Even Andrei couldn’t properly register this turn of events. 

“Is it though? The Guard is Ascalon’s greatest threat. Take out the leadership then what do you have left?” Reid asked, ice blue eyes staring at the Captains and second in command, “I believe his plan was to turn McCullum in hopes that he would either take out the Guard himself in his hunger, end his own life, or be hunted by the very men he once led,” 

“So, you’re his maker then?” Claudio asked, seeming to get a hold of himself somewhat. 

“Yes, it was punishment for the both of us. For me, I feared siring more after what happened to my… sister and he blamed me for these new Skals. He thought I lied to him to get the blood of William Marshal,” 

“For me, it was mostly the raid that Charles led,” he could hear the venom in McCullum’s voice. 

“How many?” Charles asked, voice strained as he visibly shook with, Bolin couldn’t put a name to the emotion; disgust, fear, or betrayal. 

“What?” 

“How many innocent humans have you killed?” the Brawler went to step towards the Irishman, but was stopped by Reid. fingers became claws as they curled into Charles’ shirt. 

“You will not harm my progeny,” he growled menacingly, fangs glinting with promise of death. Bolin put his hand on Reid’s shoulder, gently tugging him away from the hot-headed Captain. 

“Please Dr. Reid, no one is going to hurt McCullum,” Bolin’s voice was calm and reassuring. 

“Speak for yourself, boy. I’m not letting a leech lead the Guard!” Charles sneered. 

“Charles, you make everything worse with big mouth. You are like chicken who can’t lay egg, but still think is important,” Andrei sighed. 

“Yes, please sit down,” Angelo groaned, throwing his hands up. Reid let the man go and stalked over to McCullum’s side, like a guard dog. 

“To answer your question, Charles. I haven’t killed any humans,” a small knot of tension unwound itself in his chest. 

“So, besides you being a lee- Ekon, what else has happened?” Angelo turned his attention to their leader, who in turn motioned for his maker to speak. 

“Right, well, the night I disappeared in the sewers, I had looked at the blood samples taken from the Skals by the Quarantine gate. They have traces of the Blood of Hate. What’s more, it seems they have another pathogen infecting them. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s worth studying. With that being said, I will need more blood samples and not just the Skals. I want to be as thorough as possible so, I will need to obtain blood samples from both healthy humans and those infected with the Spanish Influenza,” 

“So, what do you need us to do?” McCullum asked, eyes never leaving the tall doctor. Bolin looked closer at his eyes; they looked the same, not red and monstrous. They were a slightly darker shade than Reid’s icy blues. 

“There’s more,” McCullum, started, shoulders tense and fangs chewing at his bottom lip, “we were about to leave our hideout when we heard a bunch of Skals screaming. We saw those monsters ripping through their bellies.” 

“Yes, when I went into the sewers, I found the female Skals. They had only been dead for a few days, but their… offspring seemed to be full grown. At least, I hope to God they are full grown,” Jonathan supplied, then continued speaking, “I would like for Priwen to provide blood samples from both healthy men and those with the flu, if possible. I would like the samples to be from different control groups. I will get samples from patients at the Pembroke. I’m hoping to isolate the new pathogen and study it,” 

“Very well, you’ll have your samples,” McCullum turned his attention to Andrei then,” Andrei, I’m handing temporary control of the Guard to you.” 

“What?!” Charles roared as he stood up, fists colliding with the table. 

“Sit. Down,” McCullum hissed slowly. 

“No! I should be the one, not him?!” 

“Charlie, please just stop. This is no time for fighting,” Claudio sighed, trying to calm the hot-tempered man down. 

“I’m not going to stop. I will not stand around and allow a leech to run the Guard. And I sure as hell won’t allow one to pick a new leader,” he hissed. 

“You will do what I say, Eichermann. I am the leader of the Guard of Priwen. Just because I’m a leech now means nothing. I will continue to hunt for as long as possible,” McCullum got to his feet, both men standing chest to chest, neither willing to back down. 

“Enough!” Andrei stepped between both hunters, “As acting leader of Guard, you will stop being egg-less chicken,” even though Andrei was only a few inches taller, but even the explosive Captain could be intimidated by his deep, growling voice and confident stance. Charles stepped back, never taking his eyes off McCullum. 

“I didn’t become a Guard to follow the very thing I swore to kill. I refuse to except any of this,” with that, the man turned and stormed out of the small room. 

“Listen, sir,” Bolin turned towards the newborn Ekon, “I don’t care that you’re a leech now. I may not exactly like them, but I’m not so blinded by it, that I’m unreasonable. I’ll follow your command if you decide to come back. I’ll follow whoever you name as successor,” There was a chorus of agreeing noise, including the acting leader. 

“Geoff, I will do best to lead Guard,” Andrei clapped McCullum on the shoulder, reassuring grin gracing his mouth. Bolin could see McCullum visibly relax. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. As my last orders, I want everyone to do their best with this new threat. Increase patrols and make sure no one goes it alone. Every group is to stick together. I want reports on Skal activity and any missing persons. We need to be prepared for anything,” McCullum’s authoritative voice boomed in the other men’s ears. 

“Prewin shall Prevail!” the Captains saluted before making their way out of the room and back to their duties. Bolin stopped at the door, looking directly at Reid, “as shit as this situation is, sir. I’m glad that you’re McCullum’s maker, at least.” with those last words, he left back to the Docks, Andrei at his back. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jonathan could feel the majority of the stress that was plaguing his progeny, leave as his shoulders relaxed and he slumped into the nearest chair. 

“I think it went better than expected,” Jonathan quipped, still a bit on edge from Eichermann’s blatant disrespect and hatred for the vampire hunter turned vampire. 

“Yeah, I guess. We’ll need to be careful though, Charles is reckless and will gladly put anyone in danger if it means he gets what he wants,” 

“Why is he a member of the Guard, let alone a Captain?” Jonathan was surprised by that, all of the men he had come across seemed to watch each other’s backs. 

“He’s been a member since Carl was leader. He made him second in command. He thought he would be named successor, but Carl never intended that to happen. He was too brash and hot-headed. Never listened, always putting everyone around him danger,” 

“Why would your mentor make him second then?” Jonathan couldn’t wrap his head around such logic. To put such a brute in any kind of position of power was folly. He wouldn’t trust Eichermann with an earthworm. 

“Simple. He was good at killing leeches and hated them as much a Carl did,” Geoffrey sighed as he got to his feet and turned to Jonathan, “what now?” 

“Well, I have to balance researching this new threat with your Ekon training,” he stopped and thought a moment, “until I have the blood samples, we can work on your training.” he nodded at the plan in approval. 

“We’ve only got a few hours until dawn, so I suggest we get cleaned up and we can start on your training tomorrow evening. I must return to the Pembroke and speak with Edgar,” at the suggestion of them parting ways, Jonathan could almost taste the anxiety that was radiating through their bond. 

“Geoffrey, what’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, moving closer and clasping the other man’s biceps in his hands. 

“Nothing,” Geoffrey couldn’t meet his gaze. 

“I can nearly taste your anxiety. If you don’t wish to be parted, then we won’t,” he said gently, trying not to anger the other man. He understood his awkwardness towards the situation. Although Jonathan didn’t have a problem with such affections and closeness concerning his progeny, he knew Geoffrey, who has only been an Ekon for less than two days and has hunted them for more than half his life, did. 

“I…,” he hesitated a moment,” I don’t want to be… separated. It just feels weird, is all. I was taught that everything about leeches is wrong. This closeness doesn’t feel wrong, and it goes against everything I know,” Jonathan smiled, bringing the hunter in for a hug. 

“We will take it as slow or as fast as you want. I would never want to make you uncomfortable, Geoffrey. You’re my progeny and I will do everything I can to care for you,” 

“I’m not some helpless babe, Jonathan,” Geoffrey growled, but there was no heat to it, “but, thanks for that,” he whispered the last part, bringing his arms around Jonathan and hugging back. Jonathan pulled back a moment later, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Well, if you’re going to stay with me, would you prefer to clean up here and meet me at the Pembroke?” 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” they both nodded and left the room. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Freshly bathed and sporting clean clothing, Jonathan stepped into Edgar’s office. 

“Oh! My dear fellow, I was worried when you just shot out of the room the other night. Tell me, is everything OK?” Edgar fretted, hands flailing in the air. Jonathan wanted to chuckle at his friend. He may have still been very disappointed in the head of the hospital, but he had seen the way the man had tried his best to change since that night in the theater. 

“Yes, everything is fine. Please stop flailing about or I’m afraid you might hurt yourself. I heard an alarming thought from Geoffrey, but he seems to be doing better now,” Edgar sighed as he relaxed back into his chair. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. McCullum and I may not see eye to eye, but I wouldn’t wish harm upon him, especially if it hurts you in turn,” 

“Well, we have discovered some new things about the Skals. It would seem that the females are giving birth to this new breed. What’s more, I discovered they have traces of the blood of hate and some kind of new pathogen. McCullum and I encountered a group of them giving birth when we awoke last evening. Not only that, what I found in the sewers says that these new Skals are fully grown in only a few days,” 

“Oh dear, that is certainly not good. What do you need of me, my boy?” Edgar leaned forward; eyes determined. 

“I will need blood samples of both healthy and flu patients of both genders. I want as many control groups as possible to rule out any and all scenarios in how these creatures are created. I have the Guard of Priwen doing the same. They’re also checking into missing persons. 

“Then you shall have it. I will write to Talltree and let him know what is going on,” 

“Good, thank you. I must get to my office. I feel Geoffrey is nearing,” Jonathan didn’t miss the way Edgar’s brow rose in question. 

“It would seem being separated has a negative effect on both of us,” with that, Jonathan turned and started back to his office. He both felt and heard his progeny outside on his makeshift balcony as he walked into the room. 

“Come in, Geoffrey,” Jonathan called out to the man outside. A moment later, Geoffrey was in his arms, face buried in his neck. It only lasted a moment, before the newborn pulled away. He had a bewildered look on his face. 

“S-sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he mumbled. 

“No need to apologize. Truthfully, I think we are both in the same position,” Jonathan patted him on the arm before moving to the bed. He sat on it, removing his shoes and button-down shirt. 

“It’s not quite dawn yet,” Geoffrey looked a bit confused as he just stood there. 

“There’s really nothing to be done at the moment. Andrei still has the vials of Skal blood from the sewers, so I think resting early is a good idea,” at the mention of Andrei, Geoffrey rooted around in his pockets, producing a handful of vials. 

“He actually remembered them. Gave them to me before I left,” he sat the vials on the messy desk, “but resting early sounds better than looking at blood.” A few moments later, they both lay on the small bed, only a few candles giving off a soft light, basking the room in a warm glow. Both Ekons lay on their sides, backs facing each other. That didn’t last however, as Geoffrey manhandled Jonathan onto his back and settled back on his chest. It was the same position they had been in the previous evening. Jonathan smiled with humor, but he didn’t speak a word. 

“Shut up, I can’t help it. It’s like my body does it on its own,” it would seem Geoffrey could read his mind, or more likely, feel his amusement. 

“I’m not complaining,” Jonathan murmured, drawing Geoffrey closer to his body, warmth radiating between their bodies. 

“I don’t get it, why are you so warm?” Geoffrey murmured; face buried in Jonathan's neck. 

“We both have similar body temperatures now, so neither of us feel cold to the other,” he answered simply. Geoffrey hummed sleepily. Jonathan pulled the blanket closer and leaned his head against his progeny’s. The tension that once seemed to make a permanent home in Geoffrey’s shoulders melted away as the man shifted slightly closer, nose nuzzling into Jonathan’s neck, just under his ear. A few minutes after that, he felt Geoffrey slip into an easy sleep. It was in the quiet, peaceful room, that the events from the past weeks finally caught up with him. Edgar had, in his desire to be a pioneer in medical research, unleashed an ancient evil alongside a deadly epidemic. This in turned caused Elizabeth to take her own life in her grief. He had loved the elder Ekon, not romantically, but as a close friend and mentor. She had helped him in his hour of need when he had no one else. He had mourned her of course, but the hectic rush of the Pembroke and the surrounding districts had kept him from thinking too much. The body in his arms shifted slightly, muscular arm slipping from his chest to around his waist. Jonathan buried his face into his progeny’s hair, taking in the scent that was uniquely Geoffrey. He smelled like pine, whiskey, and something old, yet young. It smelled vaguely of Jonathan, which sparked a slight possessive feeling deep within his chest. With his progeny by his side, it felt like all the sorrow and heartache was from another lifetime. With those thoughts in his mind and the warmth that melted into his very core, Jonathan fell asleep, progeny nestled protectively in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a more understanding Guard, but you have to have the one person who is totally against it, so I give you Charles. It's kinda hard to really predict what the 'inner circle'(let's face it, Geoffrey totally has one) would really do because we really don't know much about Priwen, save for the few documents you find. DONTNOD had so many opportunities for DLC packs. I'd kill to get to play as McCullum and to find out more about the inner workings of Priwen. This is why I love fanfiction, cuz you get so many takes on the lore and everything. All of the Reid/McCullum fics I've read on here have actually been in alignment with my own thoughts on the inner workings of the maker/progeny bond and just Ekons in general that the game developers deigns to elaborate on. Some of it will be in the next chapter or so. At any rate, you've met all my OCs, so there's that. Well, anyway stay tuned for chapter 5. Peace out :)


	5. Newborn Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jonathan just wants to science and Geoffrey is having newborn problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! This is part 1! You know it's gonna be good if a chapter is in parts! Well, I hope it's good anyway. Enjoy this one dudes :D
> 
> ***EDIT*** went back and made changes. Hopefully it read better now.

Geoffrey stood in front of his maker, staring intently into his icy eyes, arms crossed, “so, what are we learning first?” 

“Well, I thought you would enjoy learning about basic combat techniques,” Jonathan shed his outer coat, jacket, and vest. 

“So, do I get to learn how to do use my claws?” Geoffrey couldn’t deny that he was a little excited to learn one of the very things that killed so many of his men. 

“Yes, that’s the first lesson. Claws are your best friend, my dear hunter. When you’re unable to make blood spears or you can’t get to your weapons, claws can and will save your life,” Jonathan rolled up his shirtsleeves and held up his hands, palms facing the sky and nodded to the other man They were in an empty field in the bowels of Whitechapel. It was surrounded by war-torn buildings and construction equipment. It was perfect for Geoffrey’s lessons since there was no one around and Priwen didn’t patrol out this way too often. 

“Well, show me then, maker,” Geoffrey uncrossed his arms and held his hands out like Jonathan and smirked. 

“It’s a bit hard to explain. For me it just kind of happened when I ran into your men for the first time,” Jonathan grimaced at the last sentence, guilt in his eyes. Geoffrey frowned, but said nothing. Now that he knew first-hand what it was like to be the very thing that he was taught to hate, to hunt, he couldn’t be mad at the Ekon in front of him, 

“How do I do it?” Geoffrey set his jaw and steeled himself. 

“The best way I can explain it would be to curl your fingers like you’re cupping something, but relax your whole hand; then you simply flex your fingers,” Jonathan explained as sharp, deadly talons replaced human fingernails. Geoffrey stared at them in awe. In truth, he had never really seen an Ekon’s claws up close because they were usually trying to gut him. He stared intently at his hands, doing exactly what Jonathan had told him. 

“Nothing happened,” 

“I can see that. Try again,” Geoffrey relaxed his cupped fingers, flexing them slowly. He growled harshly. 

“Again, Geoffrey. This time flex your fingers faster,” Geoffrey did as he was told, flexing his fingers faster. Geoffrey growled, harshly scrubbing his hands through his hair. He frustratedly paced back and forth in front of his maker. 

“Geoffrey, calm yourself. You’ll get it eventually,” Jonathan tried to soothe as he felt him grab his shoulder. As Geoffrey whipped around, he felt an odd sensation in his fingers, then the scent of blood hit him, Jonathan’s blood. He knew that blood instinctively; old, powerful, Jonathan. He knelt in front of his maker, grabbing his bleeding arm. Without thought, he brought the bleeding limb to his mouth and began cleaning the wounds. He heard Jonathan gasp softly as a fang accidentally scraped along one of the deep gashes. His lips traced along the deepest gash that went from his wrist and extended all the way to his elbow; blood oozed out before being caught by Geoffrey’s greedy tongue. In truth, he could easily become addicted to his maker’s blood; it made him feel powerful and full of life, made him feel closer to the other man. He cleaned the last of the blood as the wounds closed. His eyes trailed up to meet his maker’s, both foggy and unfocused. He didn’t want to break the warm, atmosphere that surrounded them, but it was shattered by the screech of Skals, a large group of them. Jonathan stood quickly, a curse leaving his lips. 

“They probably smelled my blood,” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Geoffrey’s apology was cut short when Jonathan grabbed him by the back of his head, bringing their foreheads together. 

“No need to apologize,” he whispered as he let go and turned to face the Skals that were pouring into the small opening in the fence. Geoffrey unsheathed his sword and readied himself for a fight. These Skals were a mix of the new ones and the ones left over from the blood of hate. The closest two Skals lunged at Jonathan, who parried them with his sword. They screeched as they were pushed back. Geoffrey lunged towards them, taking the head off one, while Jonathan advanced on the other Skal, the blade of his sword piercing the beast’s heart. More Skals descended on them, new monsters running over the slower, sicker ones. Geoffrey grunted as his fist collided with the side of one’s head. He plunged his sword through its skull, sliding it free to only skewer another Skal through the belly. 

“Jonathan!” he called to his maker, keeping the Skal from getting away as Jonathan appeared, taking the Skal’s head off. Geoffrey smirked as the body fell off his blade; he could get used to this. That feeling quickly turned to anger as a Skal latched onto him and sank its teeth into his thigh. He growled as he felt the skin and muscle tear, blood soaking his trouser leg. Another one jumped on his back, claws digging into his coat, ripping at his chest. He felt that odd feeling in his fingers again and embraced it. He tensed his hands and flexed his fingers. He grinned as claws sprung forth and he ripped into the Skal at his thigh, while he felt Jonathan rip the one his back off. They both turned, blood soaked and fangs gleaming in the London moonlight as the remaining five Skals screeched and lunged at the same time. Geoffrey watched in awe as Jonathan called dark, foreboding shadows around him to coalesce at his feet in a thick mist. Geoffrey nearly fell on his face as Jonathan yanked him back and for good reason too. As soon as the remaining Skals had entered the ring of shadowy mist, Jonathan clenched his fists and the shadows exploded, killing the Skals instantly. Jonathan turned to him, a pleased smile on his face, “that went well, I believe. Shall we continue?” 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Andrei and Claudio were at a loss for words. They watched as McCullum paced around his room at the Priwen HQ. He was in a horrible mood, tossing stuff around, growling, and mumbling angrily. 

“What is problem, Geoff?” Andrei calmly walked into the room, wary of the stressed out Ekon. 

“Can’t fucking find it!” he roared as he flipped over the heavy oak desk like it was made of air, before grabbing his face and groaning in pain. 

“Geoff?” Andrei gently pulled his hands away, gawking at the bloody tears running down his cheeks. 

“It hurts,” he mumbled, wincing as he talked, eyes squeezing shut as he groaned again. 

“What hurts?” Claudio knelt beside the Ekon. 

“Fangs,” he whined as he tore his hands away and clutched at his face. McCullum stood up and began tearing the room apart again. A few minutes and multiple pieces of heavy furniture later, Geoffrey produced an old book from a bookshelf before shadow jumping out of the window. Andrei and Claudio could only stare at each other, confused. Claudio turned to the interim leader, “uh, did Geoffrey McCullum actually whine?” Andrei only nodded. 

“Check on him later, would you?” Andrei asked, walking towards the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll check on Charles, too. He’s been quiet and that’s worse than him being, well, himself,” Claudio replied, leaving the room behind the giant man. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

It had been a bit of an eventful night so far and Jonathan had only been awake for about three or four hours. Geoffrey had said something about hunting and going to check up on everything at Priwen. Jonathan had offered to accompany him, but Geoffrey had declined. He had wanted to hunt on his own tonight. He had seemed to be in a mood so Jonathan hadn’t pushed. After he had left a Priwen Guard had shown up to give him the blood samples he had asked for. Then Edgar had visited him with his own blood samples and oddly enough, a fold up bed that was double the width of the one he was sharing with Geoffrey. Edgar had said it was donated, but there was no room for it and he thought the Ekons could get some use out of it. 

So, here he was, fresh bedding on their new bed and more than enough blood samples to isolate the new pathogen. Well, he hoped he could isolate it. Jonathan felt that warm, tugging sensation deep in his chest that signaled his progeny was near. It was a reassuring feeling, like coming home after being away for so long to see that your family had left a light on for you. It made him feel lighter, like a weight he hadn’t noticed was lifted off his chest. He turned as Geoffrey shadow jumped into the room, a smile on his face; but it fell as he noticed the pain that marred his face. 

“Geoffrey, what’s wrong?” Jonathan’s instincts screamed at him to kill whatever had hurt his progeny. 

“Fangs,” he mumbled as he dropped whatever had been in his hand and fell into Jonathan’s arms, burying his face in his neck. It had seemed whatever had happened last night in the abandoned lot during their training, when Geoffrey had accidentally hurt him and licked his wounds clean, had shifted the bond between them. After the Skals had been dealt with Geoffrey had licked Jonathan’s wounds clean once more; as had Jonathan done to Geoffrey. That same hazy bubble seemed to encase them that time around too. Once they had come back to themselves, they had continued their training. Geoffrey was able to grasp the basics of manipulating shadow and blood for offence. His defense needed some work, but he was a quick study. They had returned to the Pembroke without feeding, much to Jonathan’s consternation. Geoffrey had said he didn’t feel like it. Jonathan thought back on that moment and should have known something was wrong. He may not like to admit it, but Geoffrey had a healthy appetite and fed readily. The doctor peered down at the lump of his progeny in his arms, fists clutching his shirt and face buried in his neck. Jonathan could feel both pain and hunger coming from the hunter. 

“Geoffrey, speak to me. Tell me what’s wrong,” Jonathan pulled the man away from him, noting the bloody streaks down his face. 

“Fangs hurt,” his voice was tight and had a slight whine to it. Jonathan could tell it hurt the newborn to speak. 

“Have you fed yet?” He took Geoffrey’s face in his hands, feeling the slight swelling and heat from his cheeks. 

“No. Hurts,” he sighed as the coolness from his maker’s hands seeped into his slightly overheated flesh. Jonathan thought a moment and then nodded. He let go of Geoffrey and helped him to their bed. He sat in front of him, between his legs before taking his face back into his hands. 

“Open up and let me see,” he commanded softly and his progeny did so without complaint. He grimaced when he gently pulled his upper lip up; the gums were red and swollen around the long fangs. He pulled his bottom lip down and found the gums around the smaller fangs were red and swollen. 

“Oh, my poor progeny,” Jonathan cooed, running a gentle thumb over his lips; Geoffrey only groaned in response. 

“You need to feed. I’m not sure what’s wrong, but hunger isn’t helping any,” Geoffrey shook his head as best he could in Jonathan’s hold. Jonathan shushed him as he let go for a moment to unbutton his shirt and pull his collar away from his neck. Jonathan reached for the random scalpel at the makeshift bedside table and sliced deeply into his own neck. He brought Geoffrey’s mouth to the wound and gasped when his progeny quickly latched on. Jonathan was glad that Edgar had actually left a couple bottles of blood when he had dropped off the samples and new bed. Geoffrey brought Jonathan closer to him, bodies pressing together. Jonathan moaned slightly as his progeny’s tongue slid over the deep cut at his jugular. He could feel the slight relief and then the bliss as blood rushed into his progeny. He felt Geoffrey tug his shirt down his shoulder, the fabric now lay at his elbow. Jonathan had been preoccupied that he didn’t notice Edgar waltz in without even a single knock. Jonathan instinctively clutched onto Geoffrey and he gave a warning growl. He heard Edgar gulp nervously and back up closer to the door. 

“Did you need something Edgar,” Jonathan awkwardly looked over Geoffrey’s head to his friend. Edgar was very plainly trying not to look at such an intimate moment, but he caught the way Edgar’s eyes seemed to narrow on a few rivulets of blood that Jonathan felt trickle down his shoulder blade. He snapped out of his trance when Jonathan cleared his throat. 

“I-uh-I just wanted to see how your research was going,” he mumbled, gulping and quickly averting his eyes as a salacious groan rumbled from Geoffrey who pulled Jonathan’s head further to the right side to get a better angle. Jonathan huffed in discomfort as his progeny’s tongue probed harshly at the wound. 

“I haven’t found much yet. Perhaps you can help me with something newborn related,” Jonathan winced as Geoffrey, ever so gently, dug his fangs in the closing wound to keep the blood flowing. 

“Of course, what do you need, dear fellow?” 

“It would seem Geoffrey’s gums are swollen and his fangs are hurting him. Is this normal?” Jonathan sighed as Geoffrey pulled away, looking unfocused and out of it. Jonathan pulled his shirt back onto his shoulder. 

“I’m not certain. The Brotherhood doesn’t have a lot on newborns I’m afraid. So much was destroyed when Kendall Stone split from the Brotherhood,” Edgar stopped a moment and walked further into the room. He stooped down, picking up something off the floor, “What’s this?” he looked to Jonathan quizzically. 

“I think Geoffrey dropped it when he arrived,” Jonathan stood back up once Geoffrey seemingly came to his senses. 

“Oh, this book is one was stolen from us,” Edgar excitedly opened it, leafing through a few pages, “Jonathan, this is a book about newborns.” Jonathan perked up at that. 

“Really?” he took the book when Edgar offered it. It wasn’t very thick, perhaps a hundred pages or so. The pages were yellow, but in relatively good condition. The cover was a plain forest green, with faded gold lettering that was hard to read. Jonathan leafed opened it up and skimmed through it. 

He hummed in surprise when his eyes landed on a particular section. 

“Well, it would seem that my dear progeny is experiencing the vampire equivalent of teething,” the elder Ekon couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped his throat. 

“Not funny,” Geoffrey huffed irritably from the bed. He was currently bent over with his elbows on his knees and hands cradling his head. 

“Jonathan, didn’t you have the same problem?” Edgar asked, curiosity coloring his face. The younger man thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had any such pains. 

“I do recall some itching and perhaps a bit a drooling,” Jonathan gave a sheepish laugh at the mention of him drooling, “but never nothing as severe. It would seem newborn Ekons are much like newborn humans.” His attention was immediately on Geoffrey when the other man slumped over and groaned. This time he gripped his ear and jaw. 

“My whole face hurts,” came his muffled grunt. 

“I should go so you can take care of McCullum. I have a few more patients to check up on anyway. If you need anything, just let me know,” Edgar said as he moved to leave the room. Jonathan only nodded as he was knelt down in front of his progeny. 

“Please fucking kill me,” the slumped figure grumbled. 

“It’ll be alright, Geoffrey. The book said it should only last for a few days,” Jonathan soothed as he got up and went over to the little stove and sink. The only thing he could do was make his poor progeny comfortable. As far as he knew, human medicines had no effect on vampires. He had tried a few different medications on himself at one point and they did nothing. He quickly heated up some water and poured it into a basin before going over to retrieve some more comfortable clothing from the small trunk one of the Captain’s had brought by earlier in the day. Jonathan bet there had been quite a few confused looks at that. He brought everything over to the bed and set to work. 

“I don’t need help,” the newborn whined as he tried to bat away Jonathan’s hands. 

“It seems to me that you do. It’s barely midnight and you can’t even keep your eyes open,” Jonathan tutted as he helped Geoffrey sit up and began removing his scarf and then his coat. 

“’m not a babe,” he mumbled as he glared non-threateningly at Jonathan. 

“You’re a newborn,” he removed his shirt and sat it with his scarf and coat. There was a small pile of laundry that Jonathan would have to get cleaned, but that was a task for later. He wrung out the rag and began cleaning Geoffrey’s face, being careful of the places he had been complaining of. He then moved to his neck and shoulder, before moving to his chest and belly. Geoffrey didn’t put up a fight, instead he sighed and seemed to melt at the attention. He couldn’t deny the fact he was enjoying this, seeing such a hardened warrior soft and yielding under his maker’s touch. He had thought about what the hunter looked like under his clothing, he certainly wouldn’t lie about it, especially to himself. He was an incredibly handsome man. All those times they had run into each other after their first meeting had drawn Jonathan more and more towards the gruff and aggressive hunter. 

‘My progeny’ his mind purred as he set the rag aside and made sure Geoffrey’s skin was dry. He helped him into the soft cotton shirt and buttoned it up. 

“Do you need help with your trousers?” Jonathan asked, holding the clothing up to him. Geoffrey shook his head and stood on shaky legs. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Jonathan nodded and took the basin to the sink to pour it out and then picked up the discarded clothes to move out of the way, well, more like move out of the line of sight of anyone who might come in. Jonathan and Geoffrey dressed differently and any of the staff would be able to tell they weren’t the good doctor’s clothes. He didn’t want that conversation at the moment. He turned around to see his progeny dressed and staring at the bed. 

“Where did this come from?” he looked to the elder Ekon in intrigue, which he hoped was a good sign, since he had been in a mood since he woke up. He did look better after feeding and his mood seemed a bit less surly. 

“Someone donated it to the Pembroke, but it was too big to fit in the limited space. Edgar thought it would be put to better use in here,” Jonathan supplied as he moved around his progeny and turned down the blankets. He motioned for Geoffrey to climb in and chuckled when the man gave him an incredulous look, but doesn’t disobey the silent command. 

“Rest, my hunter,” he smiled gently down at Geoffrey, who only huffed as his eyes drifted shut. Jonathan sighed, feeling like he had been dealing with a child. 

‘I suppose I technically have been dealing with a child,’ he mused to himself as he buttoned his shirt up and fixed his collar. A knock sounded through the room, making Jonathan flinch. He looked over to the bed, but Geoffrey only rolled onto his side. 

“Yes?” Jonathan asked, opening the door. Nurse Turner stood in the hall, a relieved look on her face. 

“Oh, Dr. Reid, I’m so glad you’re OK,” she sighed, hand on her chest. 

“Of course, I am. Why would I not be, Nurse?” 

“Well, Dr. Swansea has been taking up your rounds and wouldn’t specify what had happened. He just said you were taking care of some family matter,” Jonathan raised a brow at that. 

“A family matter, huh? Well, I guess it would be considered a family matter. Don’t fret, I’ll be back soon,” Jonathan thought a moment. Nurse Turner was a very motherly woman and always offered to help the other staff when she could. 

“Nurse, could you help me with something?” 

“Of course, Dr. Reid,” Jonathan turned and retrieved the back of laundry. 

“If you could send out my laundry in the morning, I would greatly appreciate it,” he smiled holding out the bag to her. Nurse Turner smiled and nodded, taking the bag. 

“I’ll have it to you tomorrow evening, Dr,” she said before turning around and walking back down the hall. Jonathan closed the door and turned back into the room. He peered over at his progeny and found him on his stomach now, head under his pillow. Jonathan shook his head before picking up the book on newborns and settling on the small loveseat that replaced the exam table closest to his work area. He knew he should have been concentrating on the blood samples, but he was curious as to what information the Brotherhood had collected about newborns. 

Reading through the book had given him a bit of new knowledge, but it had been mostly unhelpful in the ways that he needed since the ink on the majority of the pages had been too badly faded. What he could read had mostly talked about how Ekons kept their progeny close and fiercely protected them while they were still ‘young’. It did explain that there was a bond between maker and progeny and its strength depended on the strength of the bond before the human had been turned. Even then, the bond was touchy and it took practice to truly master it There was an interesting paragraph about how a maker’s blood is enticing to their progeny, especially when they are still fledglings. Jonathan sighed and sat the book on the small coffee table. He would give it back to McCullum, though he was quite curious as to why the man had it in the first place. He stood and sauntered over to his messy desk. He prepared multiple slides of all three control groups and began with the Skals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually had to look up teething symptoms because my Niece didn't really have any when she was teething. I also added the lethargy and cheek swelling. Honestly, Geoffrey with puffy cheeks would be adorable and I think baby vamps totally would go through some kind of teething like event. I'll be a nice Authoress and drop a few hints for the next chapter:some action and possibly a bit of steamy time between our maker and progeny, but nothing to steamy yet. I gotta keep it a bit angsty and Geoffrey has to deny his feelings a little bit more cuz I feel he hasn't hit his quota yet. Anyway, kudos/comment/subscribe if that floats your boat. Peace out!


	6. Newborn Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attack and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I gotta say, this fic is being more well received than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who has commented, gave kudos, bookmarked, or even just read it. I love ya'll <3 Anyway enjoy this chapter!

Claudio wasn’t a huge man, but he could be intimidating. Not only was he a Captain, but he was also an Executioner, so having a generally muscular physique was par for the course. At an even six foot, Claudio was slightly taller than the average man, broad shoulders and lean muscles outlined by his tight button up shirt. He slung his crossbow, which he had named Bella Mort, over his shoulder. 

“Where is Captain Eichermann?” he peered down at the cadet, sharp, brown eyes boring into the poor lad. No, Claudio, with his wavy black hair, pulled back with a navy-blue ribbon and long side swept bangs falling into his left eye; didn’t look that intimidating, until you were up close and personal. Andrei had told him before that it was his eyes; upturned, tapered, and as sharp as an eagle’s. Bo had laughed and said it was the jawline that did it. His mother had always told him, his jaw could cut a diamond. Claudio, on the other hand, always thought his quick wit had made him intimidating; his bravery didn’t hurt either. 

“Sorry, Captain Lopez, I don’t know where he is. Honestly, no one knows. He left the morning after going to the Captain’s meeting. No one has heard from him since,” the young man gulped when an obvious look of anger shot across his superior’s face. 

“And no one was told, why?” he seethes, taking a few steps towards the cadet. 

“W-we thought he was on some kind of secret mission or something. We knew there was some goings on that was right concerning, but we didn’t know anything. It didn’t help that he took all the more experienced men with ‘im. We’ve been doing our best to keep up patrols with the few lads that got left behind. We couldn’t spare anyone to run a message. I’m sorry sir, but we’ve been doing our best,” 

“No, my apologies. The Captain didn’t receive any kind of assignment at the meeting. I’m not sure what’s going on, but it sounds like he’s gone rogue. Send someone with a message to HQ. I’m going to talk to the good leech doctor,” Claudio turned and left promptly. Scenario upon scenario racing through his mind. When one scenario ended, another, more horrifying scenario took its place. 

“What are you up to, Charlie. Please, for the love of all things holy, don’t do anything stupid,” Claudio mumbled as he quickly made his way towards the Pembroke. It’s not that he was particularly close to the older Captain. It was the fact that the man hated anything leech related so much, that Claudio was afraid he would try to kill Reid or McCullum. No, scratch that, he knew that’s what he was probably trying to do. Under normal circumstances, he knew the doctor wouldn’t harm a human, even any of the Guard. He’s put them out of commission numerous times, but he’s never actually killed any of them. These circumstances were not normal though, during the meeting, they had all seen the way Reid protected their leader. He didn’t know if Reid would go so far as to kill the rogue Captain, but he didn’t want to find out. The same could be said for McCullum, as well. Claudio knew the other Captains and Andrei trusted him as both a human and now as a vampire, but would he willingly kill Charlie to save himself or his maker? There were too many questions and what-ifs for his liking. 

About fifteen minutes later, Claudio was walking through the double doors of the hospital. He caught the attention of a middle-aged nurse; Nurse Turner if he remembered correctly. She had patched up quite a few cadets and rookies, himself included back in the day. 

“Do you need medical assistance, dear boy?” her voice was a clear and soft as it had been every time he came here. 

“No, I’m right as rain today. I was hoping to talk to Dr. Reid if he’s available,” Claudio smiled at the older woman. She nodded and pointed towards the staircase, “he’s in his office. Up those stairs and to the left, it’s the very last door down the hallway.” Claudio nodded, bid the kind woman farewell, and ascended the staircase. A few minutes and he found himself knocking on the office door. He heard a few indistinguishable sounds and the door opening up a few moments later. Reid looked pretty worn out and less put together than usual. 

“Oh, Captain Lopez, right?” his pale eyes lit up in surprise upon seeing him. 

“Yeah, that’s me. May I come in?” he asked, gesturing into the room. He watched as the doctor bit him lip, looked behind himself, but ultimately stepped aside. Claudio strolled in, looking around in curiosity. It was a big office with an impressive bookshelf separating the room into two parts. One part held a sink, small stove, loveseat with coffee table, various cabinets, and a desk with a variety of medical equipment on it. The other half had a workbench, a few more places to store stuff, a small nightstand, and a wall of partition screens. It was behind these partition screens that Claudio found McCullum. He was sleeping on a rather cozy looking bed. Blankets around his waist and shirt rucked up, slightly revealing a pale, muscular stomach, and a line of drool running from the corner of his mouth. It was rather funny seeing him like this and it didn’t escape him that the other side of the bed had been slept in as well; but then it dawned on the young Captain. 

“Dr. Reid, it’s still early in the night, so why is he asleep?” Claudio turned to the leech in question. He watched as he walked around the Captain, pulled down McCullum’s shirt, and pulled the blankets higher up his body. 

“Well, he’s experiencing the vampire equivalent of teething right now. It’s much like what a human infant goes through, though it would seem to make vampires lethargic. I’m afraid I don’t know much about it. The book Geoffrey had didn’t shed much light on it, I’m afraid,” 

“Teething? Geoffrey McCullum is teething?” Claudio couldn’t help the snort that ripped through the room. He clamped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh and wake the sleeping Ekon up. 

“Not funny,” he heard McCullum shift on the bed until he was sitting up, normally gelled back hair was sticking up in odd places as he wiped the drool from his face with a grimace. 

“Sorry, but I just couldn’t help it,” Claudio wiped the tears from his eyes as he finally calmed down, “it does explain the way you were acting last night at HQ.” 

“Last night?” McCullum looked confused. 

“Yes, you’ve been asleep since last night,” Jonathan clarified as he handed McCullum a bottle of blood seemingly from out of thin air. 

“Taking the hospital stores, doc?” Claudio teased, a playful smile on his face. 

“The hospital has been quiet in terms of needing blood transfusions and we’ve been getting donations. It has been a blessing since I’ve been trying to figure out what’s happening with these new Skals and haven’t had much time for hunting,” Jonathan answered as he absent-mindedly watched McCullum drink the blood in a few large gulps. Claudio didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing their leader drink blood. 

“Have you found anything?” Claudio turned his gaze to all the medical equipment and blood samples. 

“The only thing I’ve been able to determine is that the female Skals, are in fact not quite Skals and they seem to be the only ones that harbor the new pathogen, other than the new Skals, of course,” Reid sighed as he sat beside McCullum, a look of deep concern marring his face. 

“Wait, so they’re still human or some kind of hybrid?” Claudio didn’t understand at all! That was impossible, you were either a human or you weren’t. Nowhere in anything he’d ever read had said anything about this. 

“It would seem so. I need a specimen to examine and I still haven’t been able to isolate this new pathogen,” Claudio nodded, definitely not anticipating telling the two Ekons about Charlie. 

“Well, I have some very concerning news myself, gents,” he started slowly, gauging McCullum’s reaction mostly. 

“The last time I heard that, I was turned into a fucking leech,” McCullum grumbled as he gently rubbed at his cheeks. Claudio realized they were swollen and the skin was red. He felt awful about what he was about to say. 

“Charles has gone rogue. He left the morning after the meeting. I’m almost positive he’s going to target both of you,” Claudio wanted to step back and move forward at the same time when McCullum shot to his feet angrily, but then swayed dangerously. Reid steadied him with a hand on his back. 

“You’re just telling us about this now?!” he snarled before grabbing at his cheeks one more and cursing. 

“I just found out myself tonight. The cadet I talked to said he took all the veterans with him and left barely enough newbies to patrol. Said they hadn’t been able to get a message to HQ. Told him to make sure to send one tonight,” 

“This certainly isn’t good,” Jonathan sighed as he rubbed at his temples. 

“It’s so fucking bad. Eichermann is brutal and merciless when it comes to hunting. He’s been reprimanded so many times, we had to start him a second folder. I’m a fluffy bunny compared to him,” McCullum sighed as he sat down, head in hands. 

“Manchester,” Claudio winced. He hadn’t been there, the incident being before his time. Geoffrey had only been with the Guard a few years at the time. 

“Mmhm, Manchester,” 

“Manchester?” Reid looked confused, eyes shifting between the two hunters. 

“It was supposed to be my first official hunt. We had tracked a particularly vicious leech to a farm outside of Manchester. It was hiding in the family’s attic. It was Carl, Eichermann, a few others, and myself. We had the house surrounded and Carl ordered the cadets to get the family out. No one realized Eichermann had snuck in until we heard the gunshots,” McCullum shut his eyes, probably trying not to remember, “he killed the leech and the family. Said they were corrupt because, they were trying to hide the beast.” 

“So, he would willingly kill innocents. That means this hospital is in danger,” Reid’s shoulders tensed, a dangerous gleam in his pale eyes, “he would attack my territory, my nest.” 

“Jonathan, calm down. We don’t know what he’s planning,” McCullum put a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. 

“I am calm. I just can’t wrap my mind around why someone who is supposed to protect people would kill them,” Claudio watched as McCullum’s usually hard face softened slightly. It was amazing how much he had changed in the last four days. Everything had changed in the last four days. 

“Well, I need to get back to HQ. Andrei is probably raiding the liquor cabinet as we speak and I need him sober to help redistribute the men and figure this whole mess out,” Claudio said to the two Ekons. 

“Alright. Be careful, Claud. If Priwen needs anything, just let us know,” McCullum clapped him on the shoulder while Reid gave him a nod and smile. 

The young Captain sighed as he left Pembroke’s grounds, dreading having to go through the rosters and figure everything out. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Geoffrey sighed tiredly, rubbing at his face roughly. He regretted it immediately when pain lanced through his face. He felt Jonathan take his face in his hands, massaging gently. 

“Feels good,” he murmured, pain fading slightly as Jonathan’s fingers softly grazed his skin. He leaned further into his maker’s touch, sighing. There were a few moments of silence and Geoffrey’s mind wondered to the fact that Jonathan had called this place, this room his nest. No, their nest. 

‘My god, that’s so leechy. Why am I thinking this?’ Jonathan’s laugh was soft and fond. 

“You’re thinking too hard about something,” he mumbled, as he brought his forehead to Geoffrey’s. He had noticed this was his maker’s go-to gesture to calm him. 

“Nest,” 

“Huh?” Jonathan sounded both confused and amused. 

“You called this place your nest,” his maker chuckled, warm breath caressing Geoffrey's face. 

“It is. It felt a bit odd at first. I didn't want to freak you out or anything so soon, but honestly it feels right,” he couldn’t fight the sudden feelings swelling in his chest and in his head, “Fuck,” he whined, eyes squeezed shut. Geoffrey could see   
the smile that quirked at his maker's lips; heart fluttering in his chest. In a moment of, Geoffrey wasn’t sure if it was insanity or some kind of leechy magic, he gently closed the gap between their mouths. He felt Jonathan jump slightly, a surprised ‘hm’ emitted from his throat. It took a moment, but Jonathan relaxed and pulled him closer. Geoffrey hummed as he felt his maker’s tongue glide over his bottom lip, nipping at it gently. Geoffrey’s lips parted, allowing the other Ekon entry. Jonathan’s tongue caressed along his top fangs. Geoffrey's eyes shot open and he shoved his maker away as he clutched his face in pain. 

  
“That was quite the kiss, but I think we should wait until you are done uh. . . teething,” Geoffrey only nodded as he straightened up and looked at his maker. There was a shine in his eyes, an affection only for his progeny. 

“I’m holding you to that,” 

“I should go talk to Edgar about a possible attack on the hospital,” Jonathan walked towards the door, but turned around, “will you be OK?” 

“Yeah, I’m pissed and all, but I’m not going to do something stupid. Well, at least not yet,” Geoffrey smiled reassuringly. Jonathan nodded and walked out. 

Geoffrey sat on the bed and sighed, emotions warring through his body. He didn’t regret the kiss, not at all, but all things that Carl had pounded into his head were screaming at him. They were trying to make him feel disgusted and ashamed. Not about having feelings for a man because, that’s what it was, Geoffrey realized. He had feelings for his maker. 

‘That has to be taboo! Like being in love with your father or something,’ his thoughts didn’t go further than that when a ‘thud’ came from the makeshift balcony. He walked out and saw a crossbow bolt sticking out of the platform. There was a piece of paper attached to the shaft. He ripped the paper from it and read it. 

Dear Leech, 

We have our guns trained on the Pembroke. You will face me like a man, instead of hiding like a monster. Face your punishment, Geoffrey and maybe Carl and all the other men who have been killed by your ilk. 

Signed, Charles Eichermann, rightful leader of the Guard of Priwen 

Geoffrey growled, ignoring the pain shooting through his jaws. He threw his boots on and grabbed his weapons, forgoing his coat and scarf. He peered out into the street and could still smell the guard that had left the note. He shadow jumped down and began following it. 

‘Sorry Jonathan, but I’m not going to let innocent people die if I can help it,’ 

The trail led him through deserted winding streets and alleyways before stopping at the closed sliding door of an abandoned Dawson and Dawson warehouse. He took a deep breath and slid the door open; walking in cautiously, sword drawn. Using his Ekon sight he peered around the area, but found nothing. He walked several dozen feet before a soft click sounded under his foot. Then, blinding lights and the most horrible pain erupted all over his body. A pain filled roar ripped from his throat as he felt his very bones. 

“You see that lads! You doubted me, but as you can see, our esteemed leader is a leech!” through the pain he could hear Eichermann shouting, smugness saturating his voice. Geoffrey groaned as he tried to shield himself from the ultraviolet. He groaned as the rogue Captain’s foot connected with his head, sending agonizing pain through his jaw. 

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Carl would be so ashamed if he were here. To know that not only are you a leech lover, but you’re one yourself. Oh, I know all about your disgusting relationship. I’ve been watching since I left. I get a pretty good view into your lair from the Thames. Just need some binoculars,” the older man grabbed him by the hair, dragging him up to face him. 

“I’m a fucking leech because you had to attack Ascalon unprovoked,” he growled as he tried to break free. He was rewarded with a punch to the face, “you don’t know anything about us.” 

“No, you’re a leech because, you’re weak. You have no right to leader Priwen. Volkov has no right to lead Priwen,” he yelled in Geoffrey’s face, spit flying in his face. 

“But you have the right to be leader? Hah, Give me a break! You couldn’t lead your way out of a holey sack,” Geoffrey hissed, pained smirk gracing his burned face. Eichermann punched him again before shoving him to the ground. Geoffrey rolled over on his stomach, trying to get up, but a boot connected with his back. 

“Having trouble getting up? Lights too much for you, monster?!” he laughed as he stomped on his back. Geoffrey grunted, trying to reach for the sword that had dropped a few feet from him. Eichermann tutted and picked the sword up, turning it over in his hands. 

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? The hunter has become the hunted and will die by his own sword . . . eventually,” he sneered, rolled Geoffrey onto his back, and shoved his longsword into his chest. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jonathan closed the door behind him, smiling despite the grave situation. He could still feel his progeny’s lips on his; rough, yet soft, and warm. There may have been a pep in his step as he walked into Edgar’s office. 

“Jonathan! How is McCullum?” Edgar sat at his desk, skull in hand. 

“Still teething, but seemed to be feeling a bit better,” Jonathan bit his bottom lip, trying to contain himself. He felt like a giddy schoolboy again. 

“Are you OK? You look like you’ve had something good happen to you,” Edgar seemed to have a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, something good happened. Unfortunately, I’m here on a more dire matter,” Jonathan walked up to his large, oak desk; arms crossed and face grim. Edgar straightened up and sat his beloved skull down. 

“I’m listening,” 

“One of the Captains came to see us a short while ago. Captain Eichermann has gone rogue and it’s possible that the hospital could be in danger. He has killed innocents before and if Geoffrey and Captain Lopez are right, he certainly will do it again,” 

“By the Stole!” Edgar moaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Yes, I know the feeling. Eichermann is the one that got Geoffrey turned. He attacked Ascalon unprovoked. I think we should take pre-” Jonathan’s jaw went slack as searing pain lanced through his body. He gripped the desk, senses dulling. 

“Jonathan? Jonathan, are you OK?!” Edgar was by his side in minutes. 

“Geoffrey. Geoffrey’s in pain! He needs me!” Jonathan grit his teeth as more pain washed over him. Edgar fretted beside him, hands flitting over his shoulders and back. 

As if the night couldn’t get any worse, screams and loud popping sounds erupted from below them. Jonathan fought against the onslaught of pain and emotions, shadow jumping out of the office and receiving a few bullets to the torso as Priwen guards ran up the stairs. He grit his teeth and summoned shadows to deal with him as ran down the stairs. 

“Nurse Turner, Nurse Branagan! Get as many people upstairs as you can!” Jonathan yelled as he disarmed a guard and knocked him out. He turned to see Edgar helping Miss Howcroft up the stairs. 

“Edgar, you too, try to get as many people to safety as you can!” Jonathan grunted as he took a sword to the left shoulder. He whipped around, backhanding the man into a nearby pillar. He took the sword out and ran towards the group of men. He saw Tippets, Ackroyd, and Strickland leading patients out of the various doors that littered the hospital. A scream broke through the noise and Jonathan zeroed in on Nurse Hawkins being manhandled by two guards. The Ekon growled and dashed forward, throwing a few other men out of the way. The man holding Pippa’s arms quickly fell to Jonathan’s borrowed sword, the other man dropping his gun and running off. 

“Run, Nurse Hawkins. Get to safety,” he growled as he stood in front of the scared woman. She only nodded and ran towards the stairs. 

“You have violated the treaty between Priwen and the Brotherhood! What’s more, you have opened fire on innocent people! I have a mind to kill every single one of you,” the shadows gathered around their feet, “tell me where McCullum is and I’ll let you all go.” There were murmurs and quiet whimpers. Jonathan’s fist tightened, bringing the shadows in closer to the guards. The pain he was still feeling through their bond made him want to rip every one of these humans apart. 

“A Dawson and Dawson w-w-warehouse by the Night Asylum,” one stuttered before dropping his weapon and running. A moment later, the rest followed suit. 

“Jonathan?”! Edgar called from over the second-floor banister. 

“It’s safe Edgar! Tend to the patients! I have to go after Geoffrey!” Jonathan called, shadow jumping out of the hospital and towards the Docks. 

Jonathan stopped outside, tears streaming down his face as he heard his progeny’s pained noises and smelled his flesh burning. Using his Ekon sight, he saw about eight human hearts and one Ekon, his progeny. He could make out the ultraviolet lights surrounding Geoffrey. He could easily get to the two on the left side, but he would have to fight his way to get the two on the right. Jonathan steadied his nerves, willing himself to calm down, for Geoffrey’s sake. 

‘He needs you right now, Jonathan,’ his mind growled. No, the beast inside growled. These bastards broke into his territory, his nest, and now they’re hurting his progeny. The door was ajar enough for him to slip in and hide in the shadows. Eichermann was lording over Geoffrey, who was on his back, sword sticking out of his chest. Jonathan growled low in his chest. He noticed his progeny twitch and his head rolled over towards him; eyes finding each other. Jonathan waited until Eichermann wasn’t paying attention, muscles poised to act. 

“I’m sure your maker is having fun right now. What with the majority of my men attacking your lair,” Eichermann turned towards the other men, back to Jonathan. That’s when he attacked, blood spears instantly breaking the harsh lights. Shocked yells permeated the air as Jonathan gathered the shadows around the men’s feet. A moment later he let the shadows go, all of the humans knocked to the ground. Jonathan sent a blood spear into Eichermann’s shoulder, pinning him to a nearby pillar. After breaking the last two lights, Jonathan yanked the sword from Geoffrey’s chest and helped him stand up. 

“You monster!” Eichermann roared as he grabbed his weapon from the ground, but instead of firing, he fled towards the opposite side of the building and disappeared, men in tow. 

“You came,” Geoffrey hissed as his skin sizzled and blistered. Jonathan said nothing; in truth, he didn’t know what to say. The only thing he did know was that his progeny was hurt and needed to feed. It was too dangerous to hunt with the injured Ekon, so he hoped the Pembroke didn’t have too many injured people. 

It took a bit of time for the pair to get back, Geoffrey was slowly healing, but not enough to walk unaided. 

“I’m going to shadow jump us now,” Jonathan said gently, to which he only received a nod. A moment later, Geoffrey was slumped on the ground, back to their bed. 

“I need to go see if there’s any spare blood,” Jonathan didn’t wait for an answer as he briskly walked out of the room. He found Edgar in the main upstairs hallway, tending to Mr. Elwood. 

“Oh, Jonathan! I’m so glad you’re OK! What happened?” Edgar excused himself after tying off a bandage on Thomas’ calf. 

“He set us up; lured Geoffrey away and then attacked the Pembroke; I suppose to keep me busy. I didn’t give him time to explain. How is everything here?” Jonathan talked quickly, wanting to get the twenty questions over. HE had more important issues at the moment. 

“We are lucky, Jonathan. A few through and throughs, some bruises, lump, and scraps. Most of the patients are just shaken,” 

“Good, I’ll need blood. They used ultraviolet lights on Geoffrey,” Edgar grimaced, looking sympathetic towards his friend’s progeny. 

“Of course, go tend to him and I’ll bring some up,” Edgar scurried off to retrieve the blood and Jonathan sprinted back to his office. Geoffrey was still sitting there, breathing heavily. 

“Edgar’s bringing some bottled blood up,” Jonathan whispered as he gently cupped the younger Ekon’s healing cheek. He only got a groan in response. He couldn’t stand seeing the hunter like this, it hurt him both physically and mentally. He had to keep himself busy, so he got up and started boiling some water. Geoffrey was covered in dirt and blood, so he would need to be cleaned up. 

As Jonathan was setting the basin down, Edgar came rushing in, three bottles carefully nestled in his arms. 

“By the Stole! McCullum, you poor man!” Edgar gasped as he handed the bottles to Jonathan. 

“Do you need anything else?” he asked, worry etched on his face. 

“No, thank you, Edgar,” Jonathan dismissed him with a tight smile and nod. Once the door was shut, Jonathan pulled the top off the first bottle and brought it to Geoffrey’s mouth. 

“Drink and you’ll heal faster,” he mumbled as he watched the other man greedily drink the offered blood. It didn’t take long for the other two bottles to be gulped down. Jonathan gently wiped a smear of blood from his progeny’s chin, a soft smile on his lips. He got to his feet and went to a cabinet, retrieving some clean rags. 

“Jonathan,” Geoffrey called softly from behind. Jonathan turned, his shoulders relaxing as he watched Geoffrey wounds heal faster. 

“I’m right here,” he replied as he knelt down in front of him. 

“You rescued me,” he murmured, cupping his maker’s cheek. 

“Of course, I did. You are my progeny and I would kill to keep you safe,” Jonathan dipped the rag in the steaming water and began wiping Geoffrey's face off. 

“He said I didn’t deserve to be leader; that Carl would be ashamed of me. He said I was disgusting,” Geoffrey lamented, eyes squeezed shut. Jonathan sighed and set the rag aside. He cupped his face, fingers gently glossing over newly formed skin. 

“Look at me Geoffrey,” the younger Ekon looked at him after a moment, “You are an amazing leader. The other Captains trust and love you. Eichermann is mad, he is jealous, and he is a poison. You have lived your life according to Carl Eldrtich, but he is dead now. You should live your life according to Geoffrey McCullum,” he brought their foreheads together, taking in the scent of his progeny, “you’re not disgusting. You are far from it.” he pulled away and rewet the now cold rag, going back to his task. He quickly rid Geoffrey of his ruined shirt, bringing the rag to his neck. He watched as the pale column of flesh was revealed under the dirt and grime. Jonathan situated himself between Geoffrey’s legs, leaning in and running his lips over his neck. 

“No, not disgusting. You’re amazing. The most amazing progeny a maker could ask for,” the rag trailed across broad shoulders, lips following. 

“Isn’t it wrong?” Geoffrey shifted slightly as the rag trailed over his chest, Jonathan’s lips teasing over wet skin. 

“Is what wrong? Two men?” he asked, rag wiping over his stomach. Geoffrey rolled his eyes lightly; he had never cared about such trivial things. If two men or two women wanted to fuck; what was it to him?

“No, maker and progeny,” he clarified. 

“No, of course not. A bond between maker and progeny can be many things, but never wrong,” Jonathan looked at the other man this time, not the slightly glazed look in his eyes. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered and a moment later, their lips locked together. Geoffrey clutched at the back of his neck, bringing them chest to chest. The angle was uncomfortable for Jonathan, so he shifted into Geoffrey’s lap, straddling his thighs. He felt a tongue run along his bottom lip and granted it access to his mouth. Their tongues rubbed together for a few blissful moments, before Jonathan pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I suppose my feelings for you are obvious,” Geoffrey mumbled, eyes shying shifting to the side. 

“Yes, I do believe they are. I will admit to mine as well. I see you as no mere progeny. You are mine, Geoffrey McCullum. I will love and protect you for all eternity,” Jonathan brought their mouths together once more in the most passionate kiss he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Feelings! I know not that steamy, but in my defense, it seemed right to end the chapter with like that. Charles is a jerk, btw. Like a big one! he originally wasn't going to be an actual enemy, just a jerk. It spiraled, but I'm OK with it. Multiple enemies keeps you on your toes. Well, like always leave your love for me and I'll see ya next time ;D Peace out!
> 
> ***EDIT*** went back and cleaned it up some. Should be less errory and stuff now.


	7. Relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are making a tad bit more sense. Geoffrey gets frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would of had this chapter done by now, but my cat Ali decided my lap was big enough for her and my laptop. FYI, it's not. No matter how many times remove her from my person, she's right back in my lap a few minutes later. She's like the love child of a Koala and an Opossum. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ***EDIT*** edited for clarity and cohesiveness. Also should be less spelling/grammar mistakes.

Jonathan took the prepared slide from Geoffrey with a soft smile. It had been three days since the attack and things were finally back to a semi-normal state around the hospital. Although the staff and patients were now gossiping about how Dr. Reid seemingly fended off all of the attackers. The last two days had seen Jonathan doing rounds in the hospital and Geoffrey had been trying to help Priwen sort themselves out. So, it was on this night, in their nest, that Jonathan found himself teaching his progeny how to prepare slides of Skal blood. 

“You are quite good at this,” Jonathan complimented, watching a small smile flit across Geoffrey’s lips. 

“I’ve a good teach,” he replied, seemingly lost in thought. Before he could voice his concern, there was a knock at the door. Jonathan quickly strolled to the door and opened it. 

“Ah, Nurse Turner! Do you need help with something?” he gave her a pleasant smile once he saw the bag in her hands. 

“I have your laundry, Dr. Reid. I thought I’d give it to you before starting my shift,” she gave him a knowing smile, “you and your companion should take better care of your clothing.” 

“Huh?” Jonathan wasn’t sure how she could have known about Geoffrey’s clothing, unless she had washed the clothing herself. 

“I don’t judge people or anything, so you don’t have to worry. I ended up having to wash and mend them myself since the washer woman I usually go to seemingly vanished,” 

“She vanished? Where did she do her work? If I happen to pass by, I’ll check it out,” 

“Oh, Dr. Reid, you’re so sweet. She works out of Whitechapel a few doors down from Barrett Lewis’ shop. I saw her the morning after you gave me your laundry on my way home, but I forgot your laundry here so I couldn’t give it to her. I got busy here and forgot about it. When I went to give it to her the morning after the attack, she was gone. I asked Mr. Lewis and he said she had left the night before” Jonathan nodded and bid the older woman a good shift. 

“She’s perceptive,” Geoffrey said absently, fiddling with an unused glass slide. 

“What’s wrong?” Jonathan smoothed his hands over Geoffrey’s shoulders, trying to soothe the other Ekon. 

“Just thinking about what Andrei was telling me,” 

“What did he say?” 

“He said we should leave the hospital. Make our nest somewhere else. Then, Angelo said they saw some of the rogue guards around your family manor,” Geoffrey grabbed his hand that lay on his left shoulder. 

“I see. I’m not going to lie; I have been thinking the same thing. My mother’s health has improved lately, so perhaps I can convince them to go on a trip for a time. We could make my family home our new nest,” Jonathan thought aloud. 

“Trying to get me into your childhood bed that badly, huh?” Geoffrey teased and then sighed as Jonathan nibbled on his earlobe. Since their admissions the night of the attack, affection had come easy and as frequent as they could manage in the chaos since then. 

“Perhaps, you’re right,” he mumbled before giving Geoffrey’s earlobe a teasing suckle, “the teasing kisses and touches are driving me mad.” 

“We have a perfectly good bed,” Geoffrey leaned his back into his torso. 

“Don’t tempt me, my progeny,” Jonathan’s mouth moved lower to his neck, nipping at the exposed skin beneath his mouth. He very much appreciated dressed down Geoffrey. No scarf and the top three buttons of his shirt undone. 

“Maybe I want to tempt you,” Jonathan liked the fact the Geoffrey had finally become comfortable with affection. He wouldn’t push Geoffrey into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, but he would take it as far as he could. The few occasions of passionate lip locks and heavy petting they had been able to spare were like a drug to Jonathan. 

“I will take you up on that offer later, but for now, I would like to check on the washer woman and talk to my mother and Avery,” Jonathan lay a tender kiss against his progeny’s jugular, tracing a fang along the artery to his progeny’s jaw. 

“I suppose,” Geoffrey sighed as he stood up. They both threw on their coats and boots, then grabbed their weapons. They shadow jumped down to the street and made their way to Whitechapel. 

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the correct street. Barrett Lewis was outside his shop, trying to entice the few people out and about to buy from his shop. 

“Hello, Dr. Reid! Care to browse my wares?” Barrett Lewis asked as they approached. 

“Not today, Mr. Lewis. I was hoping you could tell me about the washer woman a few doors down. One of the nurses at Pembroke was worried, said she disappeared about three days ago” 

“Oh, you mean Martha? She did disappear, but she came back last night. Why?” Barrett looked between the two men. Jonathan could see the suspicion in his eyes. 

“One of the nurses at Pembroke was worried since she hadn’t seen her. I volunteered to check in on her” Barrett relaxed slightly and nodded. 

“Oh! You must mean Margaret Turner. Her and Martha are good friends. Haven’t seen Mrs. Turner in a few days. Hospital been busy?” 

“Yes, the Pembroke was attacked about three days ago. We’ve been dealing with the aftermath. When Martha came back, did she seem OK?” Jonathan pressed, wanting to get this little side investigation over with so he could talk to his mother and Avery. He also slightly wanted to take Geoffrey up on the offer of using their perfectly good bed in the office for something other than sleeping. 

“Now that you mention it, she did seem a little odd. She looked a little, well, not to be insensitive, but she looked a little big. She looked like she had a fever, all sweaty. I didn’t say or do anything. Figured if it were bad enough, she would go to the Pembroke,” Barett supplied. Jonathan nodded and thanked the man before walking towards Martha’s shop. The outside looked ordinary, shop windows displaying ads, listing the services they provide. Geoffrey tried the door and found it was locked. 

“Maybe around back,” he turned and disappeared around the corner, Jonathan close behind. The back door was locked as well, but it was flimsy and one good strike had it hanging off its hinges. Jonathan could hear the voice of a woman, pained groans and whimpers. They sounded like they were coming from upstairs. They stepped inside and the smell of blood and rotting meat assaulted their sensitive noses. Blood may have smelled like a delectable bouquet to them, but that was only when it was alive and warm. Dead and congealed on the floor was none too appetizing. Geoffrey’s nose crinkled as he brought a hand to cover it. 

“You know, I thought the smell was bad when I was human. It’s like shoving your head inside a dead animal when you’re a leech,” 

“That’s a colorful way to put it,” Jonathan mused. They moved further into the building, noting the body of a man half hidden behind an overturned table. Jonathan moved over to it, noticing the torso was completely eviscerated; innards strewn around it and bits of brain leaking out of a cracked open skull. 

“Poor sod,” Geoffrey murmured as he walked over. Jonathan crouched beside the corpse and began rummaging around in the mess of organs. Geoffrey made a disgusted noise, but couldn’t help but to continue watching. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“The liver and kidneys are gone. Most of the brain is missing too. Heart, lungs, stomach, and intestines are still present. . . more or less,” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I’m not sure yet. It could be nothing. I won’t know more until we find Martha,” Jonathan stood and made his way up the stairs. The woman’s voice was coming from the door all the way at the back right corner of the main room. They cautiously crept towards it, the pained noises growing louder. They sounded weak though, like the woman making them didn’t have the energy to do so. Jonathan slowly opened the door, hoping nothing jumped out at them. The scene that lay before him wasn’t what he was expecting. A woman, who he assumed was Martha, lay on a stained and filthy bed. Her stomach was severely swollen and distended. He could see something squirming around beneath the skin. Another groan sounded through the room and Jonathan was approaching the woman, all caution thrown to the wind in the moment someone needed help. 

“Martha? I’m Dr. Reid from the Pembroke. What happened?” he turned her face to him. her eyes were that of a Skal; milky and sick looking. Her skin was on fire and slick with sweat. She had what looked like bits of tissue and blood around her mouth. 

“Sewers,” she groaned as he heard the sickening crack of bone breaking. 

“What about the sewers? Were you attacked there” he pressed, finding her pulse to be too fast and erratic to be that of a Skal. The fact that her pulse was even remotely human was concerning. 

“M-monster,” she shrieked as her stomach quivered and began to slowly burst open. Jonathan heard Geoffrey curse and then the telltale ‘shink’ as he unsheathed his longsword. The blood that spilled from the vicious wound was wrong; sickly and human, but oh so wrong. Jonathan couldn’t put his finger on why though. He quickly stepped back to stand beside his progeny, Dragonbane at the ready, as little clawed fingers appeared from the woman’s abdomen. 

“We should kill them before they can emerge fully,” Geoffrey said as he stepped around to the left side of the bed. Jonathan stepped up opposite of him and raised his sword above the now dead woman. Geoffrey nodded and both blades easily pierced into the slowly emerging monsters. There was shrieking and they stabbed their blades in again. A few moments and another stab later, it was quiet. Geoffrey huffed out a breath as he wiped his longsword off and sheathed it. Once Dragonbane was back in its rightful place, Jonathan knelt beside the bed and took out a scalpel. 

“Did you just pull a scalpel from your pocket,” Geoffrey sounded incredulous. 

“Yes, you never know when you’re going to need one,” Jonathan simply replied as he cut into the woman’s flesh with practiced ease. He pulled out the internal organs, including the cursed womb that held the monstrous offspring. Jonathan tore into the uterus further, revealing only one, rather large Skal. Jonathan pulled it the rest of the way out and lay it on the bed next to its more than likely unwilling mother. It was covered in blood and mucous, its spindly arms tipped with ferocious claws. He could see tiny nubs at the base of it bulbous head, right before its tail. Its eyes were underdeveloped and mouth unable to close from all the jagged teeth. Just like its grown counterparts, it was the color of flesh, but the veins were less prominent. Jonathan produced a syringe from a pocket and took a blood sample, then did the same to Martha. He stowed them in a pocket and turned back to look over her other organs. They all seemed normal, but when he examined her stomach, he found bits of the missing organs from the man downstairs. He stood up and wiped his hands off on the bedsheet the best he could. 

“So?” Geoffrey asked from his side. 

“I’m not sure, but it would seem human women are being impregnated somehow and are producing these new creatures,” 

“And what about her snack there?” he saw Geoffrey point to the stomach contents out of the corner of his eye. 

“Well, the brain, kidneys, liver, and heart are full of iron, which is essential during pregnancy,” 

“OK, but if the . . . mother is supposed to be part Skal, why is she chowing on humans and not other leeches?” 

“Well, the only thing I can think of is living organs are more nutritious than dead ones. I’ll need to analyze the blood samples,” Jonathan stood and stared down at the woman and Skal. He didn’t want to bring Geoffrey along with him, but he wanted to speak to both Sean and Old Bridget. He trusted his progeny, but it had taken a lot to gain the Sewer Skal’s trust. Though, he assumed Geoffrey most likely knew about Sean, he didn’t want to bring any unwanted attention or trouble to the religious Skal. He was still working on Sean’s trust, though they had come some ways and he didn’t want to lose that ground. 

“I can feel your hesitation,” he felt Geoffrey move closer, hand in his, “what’s wrong, Jonathan?” 

“There are a couple of people who might have some information,” he paused. 

“But?” Geoffrey encouraged, squeezing his hand. 

“They’re Skals. Although I trust you and the Guard to an extent, it took me some time to gain the trust I have. I don’t wish to bring them any trouble,” Jonathan turned, bringing Geoffrey’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. 

“I promise to behave and not tell the Guard. Eichermann could show up again and I don’t want us to be split up," Geoffrey untangled his hand from Jonathan’s and cupped his face. 

“Not again,” he whispered before bringing Jonathan’s mouth to his. Jonathan sighed and brought his progeny closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Geoffrey slotted their mouths together further, deepening the kiss. Jonathan trailed a hand up to his head and tugged it lightly, their lips separating with a ‘pop’. 

“You make a good point, Mr. McCullum,” Jonathan sighed, not being able to really say no to his beloved progeny. With one last lingering kiss, they set off for the Night Asylum. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Geoffrey was certainly confused when they arrived at Sean Hampton’s Night Asylum before he remembered that the Sad Saint was a Skal. They walked in and were immediately greeted by Lottie Paxton. 

“Evening Dr. Reid! You here to see Sean?” she asked, smile bright on her face. 

“Yes, is he available?” Lottie nodded and pointed to Sean’s office. Jonathan nodded and they both walked towards the office. 

“Oh, Dr. Reid!” Sean turned from whatever he was doing and smiled, but it fell as soon as he saw Geoffrey. 

“What is Priwen doing here?” the Skal asked hesitantly, inching towards a door at the back of the room. 

“Easy, Mr. Hampton. Geoffrey will not hurt you. He is my progeny,” Jonathan soothed as he took a cautious step towards the wary Skal. 

“Your progeny?” he looked at Geoffrey in surprise, “I see,” he said simply, relaxing slightly. 

“I was wondering if you’ve noticed any women going missing lately,” Jonathan took a seat at the small wooden table in the room. Geoffrey stood by his side; hands stuffed in his pockets. He was trying not to be too intimidating. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed a few of the regulars have went missing in the last week or so. They would come back after a day or so, but leave again. I don’t seem them after that,” Sean answered. 

“Were they young or old?” Jonathan continued, as this point, he had taken out a small notebook and pen. He was jotting down notes in the neat script that Geoffrey had come to know so well. 

“Yes, they were relatively young,” 

“Childbearing age?” Jonathan looked up from his notes. 

“Yes, why?” 

“Well, I’m not quite sure what’s going on at the moment, but from what we’ve gathered so far; it would seem there is some kind of new . . . enemy. They are Skals, but they are being born from human hosts,” 

“That’s not possible. Skals don’t even have the ability to create progeny,” Sean looked downright disturbed. 

“We saw it with our own eyes, twice,” Geoffrey supplied as he placed a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder. This whole situation was unsettling him and touching his maker made him feel better. 

“I think you should speak with Old Bridget. She knows the goings on better than even I,” Geoffrey cocked his head slightly at the mention of this new name. Maybe that was another Skal friend of Jonathan. He seemed to have the ability to make friends with all manner of things. 

“Yes, that was our next destination,” Jonathan put his notebook and pen away then stood up. 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, Dr. Reid,” Sean said as he got up and walked them to a door, “I have to return to work now.” Jonathan nodded and they both left through the door. 

Geoffrey couldn’t help, but to be impressed. There were quite a few Skals. They were ragged looking, were tattered clothing and looking all manner of miserable. They greeted Jonathan quietly, looking at Geoffrey with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. A few of them ventured close enough to take a whiff as the Ekons passed them. 

“Jonathan,” came the light female voice from the shadows. They both stopped as the woman stepped in front of them. She wore a tattered black dress; a black veil adorned her bald head. She had delicate features, though marred with Skal sores. Geoffrey bet she had been beautiful as a human. 

“Geoffrey McCullum, leader of the Guard of Priwen,” her gaze shifted to him, “you are now the progeny of our good Dr. Reid.” her smiled was gentle, though he could still see wariness in her eyes. 

“Yeah, thanks to Redgrave,” Geoffrey had more or less come to terms with what happened to him. There were still a few hang-ups, but Jonathan’s presence helped a great deal. A contemptuous look crossed her face, a frown on her lips. 

“I see. He is a spiteful man and loves his revenge, no matter how slight the offence is,” 

“You sound like you know him well,” Geoffrey crossed his arms, hoping to get more information on the asshole. After the new Skals and Eichermann were dealt with, he was going to pay Redgrave a visit. 

“He is the one that made me,” she simply said, no emotion in her voice. 

“Really?” Geoffrey was surprised by that, but then remembered Jonathan had said something about that to the Priwen Captains. 

“He always boasted about being the progeny of William Marshal. Hah!” he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“No, Elizabeth was the progeny of William,” Jonathan corrected, turning to give him a sad smile. Geoffrey nodded, not wanting to make the man sad. He knew the Lady Ashbury was dear to him and her passing must have been hard for his maker. 

“So, what can I do for you?” Old Bridget asked, hands clasped in front of her. 

“There is a new type of Skal. It seems to be born from human women. We were wondering if you’ve any information,” Jonathan took out his notebook and pen again, ready to jot down any pertinent information. 

“I’ve noticed them, though they don’t bother us. We stay down here mostly and the only way to get down here is through the Night Asylum. I’ve noticed the infected female Skals have vanished. I happened about two weeks ago,” 

“I see. We came across a woman who had been impregnated by whatever is creating these Skals. She managed to say there was a monster in the sewers. Have you noticed anything?” 

“Hmm, no not really. Though I would guess this new monster is probably much deeper in,” Jonathan scribbled something down before pocketing his tools. 

“Thank you, dear friend. The mystery only deepens, but we’ve learned valuable information this night,” Old Bridget nodded and bid them farewell. 

All though the Docks didn’t smell like roses, they were a step up from the sewers. 

“I was thinking,” Geoffrey stopped, collecting his thoughts, “The female Skals from the sewers and then the group we saw in that courtyard. Do you think they were some of the ones that went missing?” Jonathan turned his head and looked at him, walking towards the gate that would lead to the West End. 

“I was thinking the same thing. It’s more than likely too late to examine the bodies, but it would make sense,” 

“So, this new leech or whatever the fuck it is, used the Skals first, but has to resort to human females now?” he posited. 

“That’s a good theory. We should gather with Priwen and go over everything we’ve learned,” Geoffrey agreed almost instantly, but then a thought popped in his head. 

“What about Eichermann? We can’t leave him to his own devices,” 

“True, though I did put him out of commission for a time. We need to figure out how many there are and where they’ve hidden themselves,” They made it to the West End easy enough. Geoffrey was still amazed at the difference between the West End and the Docks. People milled about in the chilly early December air. Christmas decorations adorned any surface that would hold them. Families went from shop to shop, buying gifts and treats. 

“It’s a different world, huh?” Jonathan murmured. Geoffrey looked at him from the corner of his eye, noting the soft smile on his lips; lips that he wanted to feel against his own. 

“Yeah, it is. It’s not too bad, I guess,” 

The conversation came to a natural and comfortable lull as they came to a stop in front of a quaint, blue mansion; lions guarding the stairs. 

“The Reid Manor. Huh, never thought I’d be stepping foot in it,” he mused as Jonathan invited him in. It was warm and inviting, if a little sad. 

“Ah mister Jonathan! It’s excellent to see you,” an elderly man greeted, bright smile on his face. 

“Avery, it is good to see you as well,” Jonathan’s smile was warm and Geoffrey felt a flutter in his chest. 

“Oh, you have brought a friend home. Welcome sir, please make yourself home,” Avery bowed lightly, smile still present. 

“Oh, my apologies. This is my dear friend, Geoffrey McCullum,” his maker introduced. The flutter in his chest died a little at the mention of ‘dear friend’. Geoffrey knew they were certainly more than that and they couldn’t just go around telling them, but it still didn’t sit right with him. 

“Well, mister Geoffrey, make yourself at home. Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?” 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, Avery,” he said politely. 

“Avery, how is mother?” 

“She is doing well, sir. She’s been having more lucid moments of late. It’s been wonderful,” 

“That’s good to hear. Is she up? I was hoping to talk to the both of you,” 

“Oh, yes. She’s in the drawing room at present,” Jonathan nodded and motioned for Geoffrey to follow him. The drawing room was directly opposite the front door and it was Geoffrey would expect from the Reid family. Gleaming oak and fancy decorations, but it was comfortable. 

“Oh, my dear Jonny!” Mrs. Reid stood up and walked up to her son. He did his best not to laugh when his mother made him bend down to give him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled affectionately and gave her a gentle hug. Mrs. Reid then turned to Geoffrey, surprise on her face. 

“And who is this handsome man?” she looked to her son expectantly. 

“This is Geoffrey McCullum, a dear friend of mine,” 

“That’s good, Jonny. I’m glad you’re making more friends,” she patted Geoffrey’s arm just like a mother would and went back to her spot in the comfortable looking arm chair. Jonathan motioned for Geoffrey to sit on the sofa as he took the spot closest to his mother. A few moments later, Avery came in, tea tray in hand. 

“I’ve brought tea in case anyone would like some,” he set it down and served it to Mrs. Reid before serving the Ekons some. Jonathan took it and brought it to his mouth, but didn’t drink any. Geoffrey mimicked him, feeling foolish, though it smelled better than he ever remembered it as a human. 

“So, mister Jonathan, what did you want to talk to us about?” Avery stood by Mrs. Reid’s chair, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Right, I was thinking a holiday to France for Christmas would do the both of you some good. The weather is fair this time of year and the change of scenery would prove beneficial,” 

“What about you, Jonny?” Mrs. Reid looked sad and concerned, “will you not be coming?” 

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to. The Pembroke is still short staffed and with the recent attack, I would be remiss to leave it,” Jonathan looked guilty for lying, but they both knew it was for the best. 

“It would be nice to visit Marseille and Nice again,” Mrs. Reid smiled fondly. 

“Marseille is beautiful,” Jonathan agreed. Geoffrey wouldn’t know, he’d never really been to France. 

“I wish you could go with us,” Avery quipped, eyes pleading with the doctor. 

“I wish I could as well. Perhaps once the epidemic is over, we could go on holiday together,” Jonathan pacified as he stood up and turned to Geoffrey. 

“It is late and we’re both quite tired. We shall retire to my room. Are you OK, mother? Do you need anything?” 

“No, dear, I’m OK,” she smiled and they both bid the Ekons goodnight. They made their way up the stairs and to the last room down the hall. 

“Make yourself at home,” Geoffrey looked around his room and chuckled lightly. It was an organized mess, just like his precious maker. Papers strewn about his desk and various pieces of medical equipment sat around haphazardly. 

“Glad you’re amused,” 

“It’s exactly as I imagined,” 

“Ah, so you’ve imagined being in my room?” Jonathan’s voice teased against his ear as his maker pressed his chest against his back. 

“I might have,” he pulled out of his maker’s embrace and turned around, “nothing’s happening until you bathe. Disease may not affect us, but it’s still disgusting. We’ve been in the sewer and you had your hand in guts,” Jonathan conceded and walked towards the only other door in the room. 

“I do agree. We should bathe,” Geoffrey noted how he had a suggestive grin on his face. Geoffrey certainly wasn’t going to complain. Some minutes later and they both were situated in the hot water. Geoffrey sighed as all of his muscles relaxed. If the Reid Manor was going to be their new nest, Geoffrey was going to end up spoiled. His head fell back against the tub and he closed his eyes. He was drifting off when splashing brought him back to attention. He raised his head and found Jonathan cleaning all of the muck and grime off him. Geoffrey watched, shamelessly ogling the other man. He had muscle for a doctor. His broad chest was cast in the warm light of the bathroom lamps. Biceps strong and stomach defined, he was gorgeous to say the least. 

“Are you appreciating the view?” Geoffrey didn’t look away, he only nodded and smiled. Geoffrey took the soap that Jonathan offered and quickly washed himself. The water was still hot when he finished and it seemed like a waster after all the work to draw the bath and everything. Geoffrey put the soap back in the soap dish as an idea came to mind. He maneuvered until he was situated between Jonathan’s legs, chests pressed together. 

“Hello,” Jonathan whispered, their mouths only inches apart. 

“Hi,” Geoffrey latched his teeth onto his bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it before bringing his maker in a heated kiss. He moaned as he felt Jonathan’s hands travel down his back, massaging his ass. Tongues met halfway as Geoffrey’s hips pressed down. A sharp prick and then the faint taste of blood was his reward as one of Jonathan’s fangs caught his bottom lip and bit down gently. His head tilted as Jonathan’s lips trailed down his jaw and latched onto the side of his neck. Geoffrey wrapped his arms around his shoulders, grinding against Jonathan’s now erect cock harder. He was met with Jonathan’s own grinding hips as he sucked a mark into the pale flesh of his neck. Geoffrey’s own lips latched onto his maker’s earlobe as another rough grind sent tantalizing tendrils of pleasure up their spines. 

“Geoffrey, my progeny. My sweet, perfect progeny,” Jonathan mumbled as he sat back, staring up at Geoffrey with dark, lustful eyes; half-lidded in pleasure. Geoffrey leaned in and kissed him, tongue plowing into his mouth as he took both him and Jonathan into his hand. He purred at the feel of Jonathan’s cock. It was heavy, thick, and long. In other words, perfect. He may not have had experience with men; save for a few awkward fumbles when he was younger, but with Jonathan, it seemed to come naturally to him. His strokes started out gentle and slow; he wanted it to last as long as possible. Jonathan’s fingers trailed up and down his arms with feather light touches, sending shivers down his spine. He swiped his thumb, first over the head of Jonathan’s cock and then his own. He whined as Jonathan’s hips jerked sharply, causing their cocks to slide together. His lips trailed across the scar on his maker’s nose and under his eye, earning an affectionate chuckle that turned into a gasp as Geoffrey’s mouth assaulted his earlobe. Jonathan’s hand joined his as their stroking got a little faster. Jonathan wrapped long legs around his hips and pulled him against his chest, trapping their hands and erections between the two. Their lips met once more as their hips began thrusting in a languid rhythm. Geoffrey’s free hand wrapped around the back of Jonathan’s neck, deepening the already mind-blowing kiss. He could feel Jonathan’s free hand trail down his back and into the cleft of his ass. He groaned and his hips stuttered as he felt long fingers circle his entrance before pressing in slightly. Geoffrey sat up slightly and braced his knees against the back of Jonathan’s thighs, beginning to thrust faster. He could feel a finger gently breach the tight ring of muscles as he groaned loudly. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Jonathan,” he pressed his face into his maker’s neck as both hands clutched to the tub behind Jonathan with a knuckle whitening grip. Jonathan’s legs tightened around his waist and he partly brought himself into Geoffrey’s lap, ass resting against strong thighs. They both began thrusting in earnest, paying no mind to the splashing water. The glide of their cocks felt delicious and it had been so long since Geoffrey felt anything like this. Jonathan’s index finger was now slowly thrusting in and out while his other hand clutched as his left ass cheek. Geoffrey groaned as Jonathan’s lips assaulted his neck and shoulder. 

“That’s it, god this feels amazing,” Jonathan cried out as their hips thrust forcefully against each other. Their lips met messily as tongues danced between their mouths, saliva dripping down their chins. Geoffrey was so close and he could feel his maker was too. The pleasure they both felt was amplified by each other across their bond. Geoffrey stilled and he growled as his orgasm crashed into him, making his vision white out. He felt Jonathan still a moment later, body stiffening as a loud whine escaped his throat. He slumped against his maker’s chest, exhausted and sated. 

“That was amazing,” Jonathan slurred tiredly as he brought a hand up to card through Geoffrey’s hair. 

“Mmhm,” was the only thing he could muster. They stayed there, in the cooling water for a few moments longer, trying to muster up the energy to move. 

“The water is filthy,” he could hear the grimace in Jonathan’s voice. With a put-upon groan, Geoffrey hauled himself out of the tub, grabbing two towels from a small shelf. He handed one to the other Ekon as he too got out. Geoffrey appreciated the view of his maker naked; lean muscle, long limbs, pale skin, and - he had to look away or they would never get to sleep; he could feel the sun would rise soon. They decided to forgo clothing as they walked back into the room. Geoffrey fell onto the soft bed and equally soft blankets as Jonathan went to the fireplace and started a fire. Although they didn’t need it, it was still nice to have. It also provided a nice, comfortable atmosphere, Geoffrey decided as the warm, orange glow lit the room softly. Jonathan joined him a moment later, pulling him into his arms and against his chest. 

“Good night, my beloved progeny,” Jonathan placed a kiss on his head as he buried his face in his hair. 

“Sweet dreams, my dear maker,” he mumbled back as a hazy, warm fog descended on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey gettin' frisky up in here! Hope it turned out OK. I'm no stranger to writing smut, but this is the first time I've done malexmale. I feel like it turned out decent though. I was thinking about adding a threesome with Edgar a bit later in the story. I've seen more Sean than Edgar, so I thought it would be nice. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Peace out!


	8. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't prepared for what they found in the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, yaaaaaaaay!!!!! There's a reference to another of my favorite fandoms somewhere in this chapter. Enjoy my dudes :D

The first thing Jonathan noticed as his mind began to wake up, was that his right shoulder felt wet. The second thing he noticed, was that there was a weight pressing down on him. He opened his eyes and was greeted to Geoffrey laying on top of him; naked hips pressed together and legs entangled, head resting on his shoulder. The final thing, was that the wet feeling on his shoulder was Geoffrey drooling on him. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his progeny and rolled over until he was leaning over him. His lips trailed from his shoulder, up his neck, and slotted against his lips. A moment later, Geoffrey’s hands clutched at the back of his head, ruffling already sleep mussed hair. They pulled apart a moment later, smiling at each other. 

“Good morning, beloved progeny,” he murmured, lips trailed across his right cheek. 

“Morning, my maker,” 

“You were drooling on me,” he chuckled at Geoffrey’s embarrassed expression. Jonathan pressed a kiss to his mouth once more before getting up. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how are your fangs feeling? Your cheeks don’t seem swollen and red,” he turned to Geoffrey, noting his complexion was paler than usual; they would have to feed again. 

“I feel fine now. A few aches every so often, but loads better than before,” Geoffrey nestled back into the messy blankets with a content sigh and a small smile. Jonathan hated to ruin their peace, but they had pressing matters to discuss with the Guard and the Brotherhood. 

“We should call a meeting with the Guard tonight. I’ll have Edgar and Talltree attend as well,” he turned around, shirt in hand, to find Geoffrey unashamedly staring at his very naked flesh. 

“What?” Geoffrey grinned as he lay on the bed, blankets around his waist and hands behind his head, “I like the view.” Jonathan shook his head and continued to get dressed. 

“I’m glad you like the view, but we really should call that meeting. We have an idea of where to search for this elusive Skal-creating monster, I would like to start searching as soon as possible,” he heard Geoffrey sigh and get out of bed. 

“I agree, but it would be nice if we could just have one night where we could just lay in bed and do nothing,” Geoffrey wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. Jonathan sighed as their lips parted, a smile on his face. 

“Go get Swansea and Talltree. I’ll go to HQ and gather the lads,” Geoffrey finished getting dressed, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek and shadow jumping out of the bedroom. Jonathan huffed in fond exasperation and left the room himself. 

Jonathan walked into the small room with Edgar and Talltree in tow. 

“Good, it seems everyone is here now,” Geoffrey nodded and turned his attention to the large map on the table. 

“So, what’s the meeting about? You didn’t really tell us,” Angelo yawned as he leaned heavily on the table. Claudio was sitting next to him, face slack and dangerously close to leaning against Angelo’s side. Geoffrey cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Sorry, I know you’ve all been working your asses off since Eichermann, the bastard he is, went rogue and started attacking innocents. Jonathan and I went to check on a friend of Nurse Turner last night. We found her about to give birth. Before she died, she said something about a monster in the sewers,” Geoffrey turned to the table and focused on the map. 

“We talked to a friend who knows much of what goes on in this city. She thinks creature is deep within the sewers,” Jonathan turned to the map as well, “I believe the best place to start would be the cistern in the West End where I defeated the Red Queen,” 

“We also learned that all the female Skals have all but disappeared and many young women have gone missing across the boroughs. We think that this monster used all the female Skals first and is now using young women,” Geoffrey offered as he traced multiple paths to and from the cistern. 

“That seems to corroborate with our information,” Captain Zhang slid a piece of paper towards Jonathan, who picked it up and skimmed over the messy writing. It was a list of names; women’s names to be exact. 

“Those are the women that we know of, but there could be more. They’re from all over the boroughs, rich and poor alike. Young and of childbearing age,” Angelo appeared at Jonathan’s side and pointed to a handful of names that had been underlined, “these women came back, but weren’t seen again. When we investigated their homes, we found half-eaten corpses and the women were dead, bellies ripped open from the inside,” 

“Hmm, the woman we found had partially eaten a man as well,” Geoffrey said, eyes still glued to the maps. 

“What I want to know is if the women actually did escape or did the monster let them go,” Claudio queried, still in his spot next to Angelo. 

“Neither seem plausible, truthfully,” Jonathan stopped a moment and looked down at the maps, “I believe our best course of action would be to scout out any potential locations this creature could be hiding. The cistern would be the best place to start.” 

“If it’s scouting, then we shouldn’t take too many, don’t want to be spotted,” Geoffrey straightened up and looked around the room, eyes stopping on Jonathan, who merely nodded. 

“Who should go, I wonder?” Talltree quipped from his spot by the door. 

“Geoffrey and I should go, two more people should do,” 

“Jonathan, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Edgar worried as he stepped up beside Andrei. 

“I believe we’re both of sound mind and body to do this,” Jonathan turned to Geoffrey, giving him a questioning look. 

“I’m fine. I’ve adjusted to being a leech better than I thought I would,” 

“I will go. I am big, but quiet as church mouse,” Andrei turned to Bolin, Jonathan believed was his name,” Bo, you will also come. You are quiet.” Bolin merely nodded. 

“What about the rest of us?” Claudio rose from his chair, brows furrowed. 

“Start getting the men and supplies ready. We may not know exactly where the monster is, but we can still prepare for it,” Geoffrey addressed the Captains with the air of a confident and seasoned leader; it made Jonathan proud. 

“That’s the thing, even before Charlie defected and took a bunch of guards with him, we were stretched thin. It’s going to be hard. Nightly patrols report an increase in these new Skals. I’m afraid we don’t have enough men,” Angelo countered with dismay written on his face. 

“How many men did Eichermann take exactly?” Geoffrey asked gritting his teeth. Jonathan had been wondering that as well. There had been eight, including Eichermann in the warehouse and about a dozen that attacked the hospital. 

“About two dozen, give or take,” Andrei sighed wearily, “They were all seasoned warrior. We only have baby hunters now.” 

“That is where I might be able to help,” Talltree walked up to the table, staring at the Guardsmen. 

“Oh? What can the Brotherhood do? Your people are as far and few between as the Guard,” Geoffrey’s voice dripped with incredulity as he crossed his arms and raised his brows. 

“Oh no, Mr. McCullum! The members of the Brotherhood are not fighters, but I do know people that may help. I will contact a few acquaintances that lead mercenary companies,” 

“The Guard doesn’t have money for one mercenary company, let alone more than that,” Geoffrey looked beside himself as he, Jonathan assumed, tried to figure out the Guard’s finances in his head. 

“Oh, please do not fret, young Ekon. These particular fellows owe me a favor,” Talltree only smiled pleasantly. 

“Fine, see what you can do,” Geoffrey sighed, shoulders going lax. 

“There really isn’t much I can do, but I can at least start preparing for the inevitable wave of injured men that will rush in through the Pembroke,” Edgar piped from between Andrei and Talltree, “I will make sure my staff do their best to treat every single one.” 

“We still have Eichermann to deal with,” Andrei growled, grabbing the flask in his breast pocket and drinking deeply, “I will be alcoholic because of him.” 

“We should try and reason with them, get them to help us fight this new enemy,” Jonathan couldn’t see this particular plan working out very well, but they had to at least try. They needed as many men as possible. They didn’t have the slightest inkling as to how many of these new, ferocious Skals they were dealing with. Plus, he couldn’t even comprehend what kind of monster could make these creatures. It was a terrifying ordeal they would be facing. 

“I highly doubt he would even give us a chance to speak before trying to shoot us full of holes,” Claudio piped up from his spot, Angelo and Bolin nodding in agreement. 

“Yes, I understand it’s probably -- no, I know it’s a bad idea, a truly dangerous idea, but the way I see it, we have but little choice. We need all the help we can get. We are in a positively dire situation,” 

“You’ve both got a point. Let’s just take it one step at a time,” Geoffrey look between the two, nodding in understanding. 

“We could also convince Ascalon to help,” Jonathan could see the rage in Geoffrey’s eyes in an instant. A chorus of protestations drowned out any other sound within Jonathan’s hearing range. 

“Are you perhaps short of a marble? Have you forgotten what they did to you and McCullum?” Edgar balked, eyes going wide behind his glasses. 

“Believe me, I loathe to even think about those-those leeches, but we need as many hands as possible,” Jonathan turned to the maps, “I think we should have as many of the sewer entrances covered as possible and for that, we will need anyone we can get, even if we have to force them to help.” 

“I hate the idea, I really fucking hate it,” Geoffrey sighed, leaning against the table next to Jonathan, “but, you’re right. We can’t let a single one of those things get away.” 

“So, how should we do this? Do we scout out the sewers tonight or should we wait until we have a better picture of how many men we have?” Claudio stood to his full height; sleepiness apparently forgotten in the wake of their plan. 

“Hmm, I don’t think it matter too much. Either way, we would need to wait on any additional help. Geoffrey, you’re thoughts?” Jonathan turned to his progeny, who gave a noncommittal hum. 

“I think we should go tonight. We need to make sure we have multiple plans going into the sewers for the fight, but to do that, we need to know where the enemy is. The more prepared we are in case extra help does arrive, the better,” 

“We should leave as soon as possible then. How long do you need to get ready?” Jonathan turned to Andrei and Bolin, who looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. 

“5 minutes,” they exclaim in unison. 

“Good, we shall meet outside then,” everyone nodded and began filing out of the small room. Jonathan sighed and turned to Geoffrey, “this is going to be a long night.” 

“Yeah, but I’m worried,” Jonathan turned his progeny to face him and smiled before wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“What are you worried about?” he murmured into the other man’s temple as he placed a chaste kiss to it. 

“More worried about Ascalon than this new monster, honestly,” 

“I see. I can’t blame you, but if they have anyone who can fight, I’m willing to put up with them,” 

“Yeah, I know, but it still sucks,” Jonathan huffed a laugh before bringing him in for a proper kiss. He could feel most of the worry melt away through their bond. It seemed Jonathan’s affections had that kind of affect; most likely do to the fact that he was Geoffrey’s maker. Geoffrey’s hands trailed up his chest and rested lightly upon his shoulders and his head tilted to deepen their embrace. Jonathan could feel Geoffrey back him into the table, hands trailing from his chest to his hips. So lost in each other as their tongues danced together, they didn’t hear the door open. 

“Oh!” a surprised squeak pulled them out of their little hazy bubble. They jerked away in surprise, whipping around to see who had intruded. 

“Oh, it’s just you, Edgar,” Jonathan turned to face his friend, “did you need something?” Jonathan quirked a dark brow at the human male, who seemed to have forgotten how to speak. His face was flushed and his Adam's apple bobbed sporadically as he tried to swallow the apparent lump in his throat. 

“Swansea!” Geoffrey barked, which shook the administrator out of his stupor. 

“Oh, right. My apologies for interrupting, but I wanted to wish the both of you good luck on your scouting and to please be careful,” Edgar smiled stiffly and made a hasty retreat before either Ekon could say anything. 

“He looked a little jealous or maybe envious,” Geoffrey teased, which earned him a light elbow to the ribs. 

“We should hurry and meet with Andrei and Bolin. I’m sure they’re already waiting,” Geoffrey nodded and they both left the small room. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Geoffrey hated sewers as a human and he really hated them as an Ekon. They smelled even worse and with his enhanced vision and hearing, he could see and hear all manner of stuff he couldn’t as a human. 

“We’ll be out of here soon enough, my progeny” Jonathan must have felt his annoyance and disgust. 

“Wha-? He didn’t say anything?” Geoffrey could feel the Docks Captain’s gaze bouncing between Jonathan and himself. 

“He didn’t have to, I could feel it through our bond,” Jonathan explained airily. 

“I see,” the younger man nodded and the air around the group went back to being quiet. 

“How far is this cistern where you fought this Red Queen?” Geoffrey looked to Jonathan, watching as his maker think for a few moments. 

“It’s not too far. I can’t say for certain, honestly, that night was a bit of a blur to begin with. I’ll know it when we are close though,” Geoffrey only nodded. Over the past week, he had gotten a few snippets of Jonathan’s memories; that particular fight was the most prevalent. He chalked it up to the fact that it hadn’t happened not that long ago and it seemed to pertain to their current predicament. 

“You told us before that the blood of the new Skals has traces of the Blood of Hate. You have any theories?” Bolin asked from a few feet behind. 

“There is one,” Jonathan paused for a moment, “it could be some kind of remnant of the Red Queen. I think it’s similar to the Disaster, but I can’t be certain. I have thought about trying to contact my maker, but if he’s followed her into her slumber, I highly doubt it will work,” 

“What about the new pathogen you were so keen to figure out?” Geoffrey couldn’t contain his curiosity considering all the slides he had helped prepare. 

“I haven’t been able to properly isolate it, but I have couple ideas of what it could be,” 

“And what is it?” Andrei urged; voice oddly soft in the stagnant air. 

“I think it could be either a mixture of the Spanish Influenza or the virus has mutated,” 

“Both of those sound like shit,” Geoffrey grumbled. He wasn’t a doctor or anything, but the flu was bad enough. Mix in some kind of leech illness and a new flu virus; they could be right fucked if they couldn’t eliminate this new threat. The conversation lulled as the group began hearing Skals in the distance. 

The stone and metal walls of the tunnels gave way to something you wouldn’t even find in the scariest of Penny Dreadfuls, if Geoffrey was being honest with himself. They were covered in what looked like some kind of tissue. It pulsated and seemed to have a pulse as it crept along the walls and ceiling. They all stopped as Jonathan dug around in his pockets. First, he pulled out a small, corked tube and a sharp scalpel. 

“Here, scrape some off into the tube,” he handed the tools to Geoffrey as he pulled out a couple syringes and quickly drew what Geoffrey supposed was blood. He only shrugged and did as he was told; uncorking the tube and scraping the pulsating reddish pink and veiny tissue into the glass vial. 

“The fuck?” Andrei whispered from a few feet away. Geoffrey turned and found the larger man inside the doorway of a small room. Geoffrey walked over and peered in, grimacing at the scene. By the looks of them, they were actual Skals, or well Ichors would be the actual term to use for them. Just like all the others, their bellies were ripped open, umbilical cords trailing from the ragged wound. 

“So, Ichors have multiple offspring, but humans only have one?” Geoffrey had been so engrossed in the scene that he didn’t realize Jonathan was kneeling next to a badly decaying body, “I’ll need to see more bodies.” Jonathan stood up and exited the room. 

They continued on, the screams and screeches of the Skals getting louder and more numerous. 

“It sounds like there’s a shit load of ‘em,” Geoffrey couldn’t help the anxiety that welled in his chest. It seemed like they may have bit off more than they could chew. 

“The Ascalon club’s help is starting to seem like a less terrible idea,” Bolin chimed as they finally seemed to arrive at the cistern. Geoffrey slowly crept forward, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. There was a set of stairs going up and a set going down. He peered around the stone archway that opened up into the large area and up the stairs; quickly noting that the upper walkways were crawling with Skals. They didn’t seem to notice them, busy staring down into the cistern below. A quick glance told the same story; Skal upon Skal taking up in available space. Geoffrey turned around and motioned for the other three men to get down, before he slowly made his way to the railing, peering down. If he could throw up, he would have a thousand times over. He heard quiet hitches of breath coming from his maker and fellow hunters. In the middle of the throng of Skals, sat a humongous creature. It was a mass of pulsating tissue, much like the stuff they had seen on the walls. Its head was small and bald, facial features minuscule and almost indiscernible, even to Geoffrey’s enhanced vision. It had fucking teats like a dog or cat; its arms so stunted and small, it was almost comical, but it had eight large spidery legs the color of shadow. On its backend were a set of pincers and what looked like some kind of substance dripped from it. The thing that made him really sick was the plethora of tentacles that jutted out of the thing’s back; wriggling and writhing. 

“Geoffrey, look. On the edges of the platform,” Jonathan whispered next to him. He directed his gaze towards where Jonathan had indicated. They were hanging in the same shit that covered the walls; bellies writhing and squirming. 

“The missing women?” he whispered lowly, wary of the fact they were surrounded by the enemy. Jonathan nodded and Geoffrey could feel the emotions roiling beneath his pale skin; anger, sorrow, and disgust. 

“We should go before we are spotted. A saw a few of those things sniffing the air,” Bolin whispered as low as he could. Geoffrey nodded and slowly moved back towards the archway, the others following closely behind. They quietly began backtracking towards the gate they had come through. They had only gotten through three tunnels when a chorus of mighty roars erupted from the large room to their right. Geoffrey held up a hand, the others stopping behind him. He quietly moved to the broken stone bridge and peered down; immediately regretting that decision. These monsters were huge. They had the same features as the Skals, but they crawled around on all fours; hands now nothing but large, savage claws. There were only about a dozen or so of them, but Geoffrey knew these things would be a right pain to deal with. He felt Jonathan kneel next to him. 

“My god,” he whispered softly; voice laced with a palpable dread. A menacing rumble sounded from their right and Geoffrey could smell the sickness and death on the monster that slowly crawled along the wall towards them. Geoffrey moved his head only enough for his eye to catch sight of it. Rows of razor-sharp teeth glistening with blood tinted saliva and an eyeless face met him as the thing sniffed the air and let out a bellowing cry. A moment later, the other creatures let out the same cry and he could faintly hear the Skals in the cistern cry out before the drum of feet against the stone met his ears. Jonathan yanked him back into the tunnel with a cry for everyone to run. Geoffrey stayed in the back while Jonathan stayed in front; they wouldn't be able to fight them all, but he hoped having an Ekon wall between them and the monsters would keep his men at least somewhat safe. A Skal jumped out of a large, broken pipe, tackling Andrei into the wall. With not so much as a thought, Geoffrey slung out his left hand and launched a blood spear. The Skal screamed as it was flung into a stack of moldy crates, spearing dissipating from its chest. Geoffrey pulled his second up and pushed him forward, urging him to keep running. 

“We’re almost there! Just a little more!” Jonathan called from the front, over the din of screams and stopping feet. He could tell Bolin and Andrei were becoming winded, which wasn’t good. 

Geoffrey laughed when he saw the stairs that led to the gate. They were almost there; they were going to make it. God, it seemed, didn’t like Geoffrey McCullum too much right now, though. He felt something wrap around his leg and bring him crashing painfully to the floor. He could hear his maker curse and tell his men to get to the exit. The large creature leapt at Geoffrey, who had but scant seconds to throw up a blood shield. Its claws sunk into it and the shield exploded; the creature flying back and knocking over a group of Skals that had scurried in. Geoffrey was pulled to his feet and pushed towards the exit, though they didn't get far. The creature had recovered and darted along the ceiling to crouch in front of them. 

“We’re surrounded,” Geoffrey hitched, fear trying to worm its way into his mind. There were a few moments of silence as Jonathan seemed to assess their predicament. 

“I’ll take the creature. You take the Skals; push them out of the room and shut the door,” Geoffrey only nodded; there was time to argue later. Geoffrey swung around and charged at the shrieking Skals; throwing out blood spears and rending flesh with claws. He began pushing them back towards the door when one of them slipped around his assault and dug its claws into his belly and side. He had to think fast; he almost had them out of the room. Geoffrey grit his teeth, dropped his sword, and threw up a blood shield; at the same time, he shot a bolt into the Skal’s head. The blood shield exploded, staggering the leeches, giving Geoffrey time to grab his sword and push them the rest of the way out. With all his might, he shut the door and sealed it tight. An anguished cry made him spin around quickly. Jonathan was on the ground, trying to hold back the creature with his sword. Geoffrey let loose a feral roar and shadow jumped towards the fight. He side stepped a killing blow aimed at his head and thrust his sword into the creature’s back. It let out a shrill scream and jumped away. Geoffrey helped Jonathan up, who quickly got into a defensive stance next to him. 

“Distract it and I’ll jump on its back,” Jonathan whispered as they advanced towards their opponent. 

“Aye,” Geoffrey smirked as a blood spear flew towards the thing’s head. It dodged and ran towards them. Jonathan shadow jumped away, but Geoffrey remained, raising his sword to block claws. He blocked blow after blow, only taking a couple swipes to his chest and one to his right side. Right as another blow connected with his sword, Jonathan appeared on its back, sword buried between its shoulders. With a great heave, Jonathan lifted the creature to expose its underside. 

“Kill it, Geoffrey! Get its heart!” Jonathan bellowed as he fought to control the massive body. Geoffrey didn’t hesitate, with a quick and practiced ease, he rammed his sword halfway through its chest cavity. It immediately went slack and Jonathan let it fall to the floor. As an afterthought, his maker swiftly lopped off its head. 

“Come, my progeny. They are probably worried about us,” Geoffrey nodded as he flung as much blood off his sword as possible and sheathed it. 

A few moments later found them in the open air of the West End. Geoffrey huffed as Andrei swept him up in a bear hug, causing the younger man to wince as his wounds throbbed and bled. 

“You’re hurt,” Jonathan was right by his side, hands flitting over injuries. 

“I’ll be fine after I feed,” Geoffrey waved him off with a smile. 

“It’s going to be day soon. We should part ways and reconvene tomorrow,” Bolin suggested as they began making their way towards the direction of the nearest quarantine gate. 

“I agree,” Jonathan merely nodded as they saw the two humans safely to the gate to Whitechapel. A quick scan of the are found a couple Skals a few alleys away. They quickly made their way to them and descended upon them like the predators they were. The one Skal a piece wasn’t quite enough, but neither of them really wanted to try and find more. 

“We should head home. We can hunt tomorrow night before we meet with the others,” Jonathan suggested as they made their way towards their nest. A few blocks before West End’s main street, they both smelled human blood. They quickly shadow stepped to the opening of a particularly dark alley, and saw an Ekon feeding on a woman. Geoffrey grinned hungrily as he felt his maker’s intent. The Ekon was busy feeding and didn’t hear them coming up behind him. Geoffrey roughly grabbed the Ekon and pushed him back first against the nearby wall. The Ekon snarled viciously as it tried to tear itself away, but Jonathan’s quick descent to its neck took all the fight out of it. Geoffrey quickly joined him in the feast. This was his first time tasting Ekon blood that wasn’t his maker’s. It was better than Skal blood, but definitely not as good as the powerful elixir that created him. A few weak, desperate mewls left the Ekon’s throat, but they ceased when it had been thoroughly drained of blood. 

“That’s better,” Geoffrey sighed as he let the leech fall to the ground. 

“It would seem he’s dead,” Jonathan called from his place, kneeling next to the Ekon’s meal. A quick scan with his senses confirmed there was no heartbeat. 

“Nothing we can do for him then,” Geoffrey called as he made his way to the alley entrance. 

“We need to get home. I can feel the sun coming,” Geoffrey said over his shoulder. 

“Right,” Jonathan was walking by his side a moment later. 

“What did I tell you, this was a long night,” Jonathan sighed as they finally made it home. Once safely tucked inside their room, they quickly stripped and washed all of the blood and grime off, before settling under the cool blankets. Geoffrey draped himself over his maker, burying his face in his neck. Jonathan’s arms came around his back and pulled him closer. 

“G’night,” he mumbled into his warm skin. 

“Sleep well, my hunter,” came a sleepy reply. They both drifted off into sleep as the early morning sun washed over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, all the handsyness and stuff isn't actually intentional, it just happens, lol. Also, I bet Swansea is like a closet perv or something. He also seems to have impeccable timing. I'm very loosely basing the 'mother' Skal off of the brood mother from Dragon Age: Origins and the giant Skal creatures off of Lickers from Resident Evil. Both are creepy and annoying to kill. Did anyone catch the reference in this chapter? I'm thinking about giving these creatures actual names since they're not exactly Skals, but what should they be called. I'm really bad at coming up with names. Suggestions? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya next time. Peace out <3


	9. Intermission II Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is frustrated and Geoffrey gets excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, part 1, you say? Yes, this intermission is multi-chaptered! Anyway, the reference in the last chapter was from The Witcher Tv show. It was the phrase 'Are you perhaps short of a marble?'  
> TW for smut I guess? Don't like, don't read, I suppose.

The night was brisk as Geoffrey exited their nest, Jonathan by his side. Their first destination of the night was the Ascalon Club. Geoffrey wanted to complain about seeking help from the pompous leeches, but the memories from last night kept his mouth shut. 

“Did you see your mother and Avery off alright?” Geoffrey looked over to his maker. Jonathan had gotten up early to make sure they left for their impromptu vacation. 

“Yes, though they both fretted over me horribly,” Jonathan chuckled as they began crossing the street. 

“I forget how close those bastards are to you,” Geoffrey grumbled as they walked into the small courtyard. 

“Yes, I kind of do too,” Jonathan knocked on the door. The peephole opened a moment later, a pair of cold, pale eyes stared back at them. 

“What do you want, traitor?” the leech hissed venomously, eyes narrowing. 

“It is urgent we speak to Lord Redgrave,” Jonathan said calmly, but Geoffrey could feel the irritation through their bond. As they grew closer, it became easier to feel his maker’s emotions, his thoughts, his intent. 

“What, exactly, do you need to talk to him about?” 

“The new Skal infestation. We know where the source is and it’s far worse than anyone could have guessed,” Jonathan stressed the last part of his statement. The Ekon closed the peephole and the door opened up a moment later. 

“Stay here and I’ll see if Lord Redgrave wishes to . . . entertain you,” the Ekon was gone before the door closed. Geoffrey stiffened as a few Ekons lingering in the foyer stopped what they were doing and gawked at Geoffrey. He glared at them, a threatening growl rumbling low in his chest. 

“Easy, Geoffrey. I think they’re only surprised to see you . . . not dead,” Geoffrey let one last rumbling growl roll through his throat as the doorman came back and ushered them up the staircase. Redgrave was in his usual room, surrounded by Ekons and rich men. 

Ah, Dr. Reid! Mr. McCullum too, it seems. To tell you the truth, I truly hoped you or your men would have ended your miserable existence before now,” Redgrave sneered as the two Ekons stopped before the elegant chair the older man sat upon. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve come to terms with being a leech. I can kill even more of you bastards now,” Geoffrey smirked at Redgrave’s outraged face. 

“No matter. What do you want? Lord Chesley informed me you know where the source of the new Skal infestation is,” Redgrave ignored Geoffrey’s comment and turned his attention towards Jonathan. 

“Yes, and it’s so much worse than I thought. It seems they are breeding somehow. We found some kind of Queen in the sewers. I don’t know how, but all of the Ichors have been bred and now they are using human women. We saw them, in some kind of cocoon,” Jonathan felt ill just thinking about what they had seen and the implications for the poor women. 

“The thing is also surrounded by Skals. There were these huge ones that seemed to be some kind of guards. That monster has an entire army and we don’t have enough bodies to fight,” Geoffrey added, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at Redgrave. 

“What, pray tell, do you want me to do about it?” he looked between the two younger Ekons with disdain. 

“Help us fight them! Priwen is stretched thin and our list of allies is rather short,” Jonathan looked on the verge of throttling the pompous ass and Geoffrey wouldn’t even try to stop him. He would, in fact, cheer him on from the sidelines. 

“Fight? Like we would help the likes of you!” Redgrave rose from his chair, venom dripping from his voice, “traitors and warmongers the lot of you! I would see Ascalon destroyed before I stooped so low!” A loud crack bounced around the room before all went silent. Jonathan lowered his hand, rage seeping from every pore in his body. Jonathan Emmet Reid, gentleman and renowned blood specialist, just back-handed the most influential Ekon in England. 

“You mean to say, you would see this country destroyed before you allied yourself with a traitor and vampire hunters. Are you so prideful and arrogant that you would throw aside all that your little club stands for, just because you think it will, what? Spite us?” Jonathan grabbed the lapels of Redgrave’s fancy coat and gave him a hard shake, “You are a pathetic, weak coward.” Jonathan shoved the older Ekon back into his ornate chair. 

“Do none of you dumb bastards realize that when that army of leeches attack, and they will, there will be nothing left of this country to for humans to rule over, let alone a bunch leeches to manipulate behind the scenes,” Geoffrey looked around at the other Ekons, who seemed to be trying to decide whether to come to their leader’s aid or flee the anger of the good doctor. Geoffrey turned his attention back to his maker as he spoke. 

“Will you truly let the people of this country, the country you claim to protect, die?” 

“So, we help you defeat this army and then what? The Guard slaughters us afterwards? After we’ve fought and bled together? When we are at our most weak and vulnerable?” at that, Jonathan turned towards Geoffrey, giving him a questioning look. 

“No,” Geoffrey sighed, “the Guard will not attack. I mean, the lads probably wouldn’t be in any shape to fight. That being said, you will extend to us the same curtesy. After the fight, no one attacks each other. We all go home and possibly live to see another day . . . or night,” Geoffrey watched as Redgrave mulled over the olive branch. After a moment and a comical game of guess the facial expression, Redgrave caved and nodded. 

“The Ascalon Club and the Guard of Priwen, allies,” he murmured with derision as he shook his head. 

“Look, I don’t like it any more than you do. Actually, I’m pretty sure I have more reason to hate it than you, but it is what is. If we don’t do something about that army of abominations, this country is fucked 7 ways to Sunday,” Geoffrey grit his teeth, fangs digging into the inside of his lips and held out his hand. Redgrave sneered, but after a moment, took the offered appendage and shook it. Jonathan seemed to calm down and sighed as he turned to the doorway. 

“Come, we have to meet with your men,” Geoffrey merely nodded and followed after his maker. 

“Oh, we’ll let you know when we are ready to make our move,” Jonathan called over his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. 

Once outside, Geoffrey turned to his maker, an amused smile playing across his lips. 

“What?” Jonathan eyed Geoffrey suspiciously. 

“You back-handed Redgrave,” 

“Yes, I do recall doing that,” Geoffrey snorted, patted Jonathan on the chest, and began walking towards Whitechapel. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

The meeting with the Priwen leaders had gone quickly. It had been much less volatile than the one with Redgrave, much to Jonathan’s relief. There had been some concern and distress from the Captains and temporary leader, but it was to be expected after Jonathan and Geoffrey had recounted their harrowing tale after Bolin and Andrei had made it out of the sewers safely. 

A few hours later, Jonathan sat at his desk, trying to figure out what this mysterious, new pathogen was. Jonathan had managed to isolate it, but looking through any medical text he could get his hands on and still he couldn’t figure out what kind of pathogen he was looking at. He compared it to the Spanish Influenza and it didn’t even come close. Jonathan leaned away from his microscope with a sigh, a deep grimace on his face. He thought a moment, going over everything he had learned in the last week or so about these new creatures. There was something he was missing, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He had the strong urge to beat his head against the desk, but refrained from it. The desk would fare worse than Jonathan head and he didn’t want to explain to Edgar why he needed a new desk. Jonathan felt his progeny approaching moments later, and he could feel the excitement rolling off him. Geoffrey was standing behind him only moments later, arms wound around his shoulders and lips ghosted lightly beneath his ear. 

“I can feel your frustration,” Geoffrey mumbled in his ear as he pressed his chest closer to Jonathan’s back. 

“My apologies, Geoffrey. This pathogen is driving me crazy. There’s something that I’m missing and I can’t seem to put my finger on it. You seem quite excited tonight,” Geoffrey only chuckled as he ran his hands down Jonathan’s chest and tugged at the waistband of his trousers. Jonathan’s head fell back against his progeny’s strong shoulder, purring at the silent implication. 

“Take a break then. It won’t help you any to push yourself. Why don’t I help you relax, my darling maker,” he placed a gentle kiss on Jonathan’s cheek, before trailing his lips to his ear, giving the lobe a playful bite. Jonathan didn’t have to concentrate to hard; he could feel Geoffrey’s need and want. His desire to be closer to his maker and to feel him intimately. The desire was just as strong as his desire to feed. Jonathan certainly could use a break and it seemed Geoffrey seemed to be in need of his maker’s attention tonight. 

“I suppose a break wouldn’t hurt,” he mumbled as he turned around on his stool and dragged Geoffrey into a kiss. The younger Ekon happily reciprocated as he pulled Jonathan to his feet and across the room, dragging them both onto the bed. Jonathan pulled away and sat up, straddling the other man’s hips. He gave a few leisurely rolls of his hips as he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Geoffrey shuttered as their hips met slowly, little coil of pleasure sparking at the base of his spine. Geoffrey sat up and dragged the fabric slowly from his shoulders, letting it rest at his elbows. Their lips met once more as tongues curled around each other and hips rolled together unhurriedly. Jonathan was no stranger to quick tumbles between tents or in dark corners. During the war, they had to find the bits of happiness and pleasure where they could find them. This though, was unlike anything he had experienced during the war; even the few encounters he had before enlisting. Geoffrey groaned as his lips trailed to his neck, suckling a mark into the pale flesh as their hips continued their languid dance against each other. Jonathan pulled away and removed the restricting material from his arms before tugging Geoffrey’s coat off. His deft fingers made quick work of his progeny’s shirt; he didn’t remove it though, he tugged it down to his elbows like had been done to him. He pushed Geoffrey back to lay on the bed, drinking in the intoxicating sight of the other man. His ever-present scarf stilled remained tied around his neck and Jonathan had no intention of removing it; it was very much a turn on. 

“Stay,” he growled lowly as he stood up. He toed off his shoes and socks and he began to undo his trousers; slowly dragging them down his hips and thighs slowly. He watched as Geoffrey struggled to do as he was told, but it must have been hard as he let keening whines escape his throat. Jonathan, now naked, crawled back onto the bed, naked hips back to rolling against his progeny. 

“Jonathan,” Geoffrey moaned as he rolled his hips up to meet Jonathan’s. The rough fabric of Geoffrey’s trousers felt incredible against his naked erection. He wanted more though, so he undid his trousers and slid down Geoffrey’s legs to remove the offending clothing. He made quick work of his shoes and socks. He sat back upon his hips, hands ghosting over the fabric of his underwear; fingers lightly grazing the visible lump in the front. 

“Do you want it, my sweet, sweet progeny?” Jonathan murmured as leaned down as took his mouth in a kiss. Geoffrey only answer was a moan and an upward roll of his hips. Jonathan pulled away, a chuckle escaping him. He shimmied back down and slowly removed the last piece of unneeded clothing. Just like the scarf, the shirt would stay; he rather liked this look; completely debauched, unable to move his arms, at his maker’s mercy. He took Geoffrey into his hand, admiring the heat and weight. He leaned down, giving the head a gentle kiss before licking a stripe up the underside. He was perfect in every way. With one more lick up to the head, he took Geoffrey into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Geoffrey moaned as Jonathan gave a few gentle suckles before withdrawing and trailing kisses back down the underside and to his balls, where he took one in his mouth. He sucked on and laved each one with his tongue before moving back up and taking him back into his mouth. He took him all the way to the back of his throat then gave a few hard sucks, relishing in the noises that emanated from his precious Geoffrey. 

“Mmm, Jonathan! Please!” Geoffrey begged as Jonathan released his cock with a lewd pop. 

“What do you want, Geoffrey?” he asked as he trailed his lips up his stomach, stopping at his chest to lap at his erect nipples. 

“Please, fuck me,” he growled as his hips bucked up to meet Jonathan’s. He hissed as the friction cause bliss to shoot up his back. 

“Are you sure? Have you ever…?” he trailed off as he stared at the man underneath him seriously. 

“No, not really, but I want it nonetheless,” another roll of his progeny’s hips had him searching the small nightstand for the Vaseline he knew he had stashed there a while ago. He pulled it out a moment later and uncapped it. He dug a considerable amount onto his fingers before setting it aside. He slid off Geoffrey’s hips and spread his thighs before settling back between them. 

“Ready?” he looked at his progeny, who only nodded, bound arms flexing at his sides. Jonathan pressed his pointer finger against the tight ring of muscles; he massaged it in gentle circles before slowly pushing his finger in. 

“Relax,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to a bent knee. After a moment, Jonathan pushed his finger in further, then began to thrust it in and out. Geoffrey’s pleases rumbles and purrs were encouragement enough to slowly add his middle finger. 

“Jonathan,” he groaned as his hips rolled to meet his thrusting fingers. He scissored his fingers a few times before ever so slowly easing his index finger in. He gave a few experimental thrusts, receiving a pleased growl for his efforts. He gave a few hard thrusts before scissoring him a few more times. He seemed loose enough, so Jonathan withdrew his fingers, which earned a whine from his aroused progeny. Jonathan merely chuckled as he lathered his own arousal with the Vaseline. He threw it to the side once more as he moved further between the spread thighs before him. He leaned over the prone figure as he lined himself up with Geoffrey. He gave him a questioning look, that only got a nod in return. Jonathan slowly pushed into the tight heat, groaning at the feeling of being so perfectly engulfed and squeezed. Their hips rested flush against each other as Jonathan leaned down to bury his face in his progeny’s neck, taking in the scent of arousal and the mixture of the two. 

“God, you feel like heaven,” he purred as he gave an experimental thrust. Geoffrey groaned, trying to get his arms free. He set a slow and steady pace, wanting their first time together to last as long as possible. He trailed his lips from his neck, across his jaw, and finally capture his mouth in a steamy kiss; tongues rolling together and fangs nipping at lips. Breaking the kiss and sitting up; Jonathan draped Geoffrey’s legs over his arms and deepened his thrusts. 

“So good for me, my wonderful progeny,” he groaned as his pace became slightly faster. He was trying to contain himself, but it was so hard as Geoffrey grunted each time their hips collided. 

“My maker,” his sweet, intoxicating progeny whined hotly as his hips began meeting Jonathan’s thrust for thrust. Jonathan dropped his legs and flipped them over, Geoffrey on top now. Jonathan steadied him as he thrust up into him, hitting his prostate. Geoffrey’s eyes went wind as he cried out. 

“Ride me, my beautiful progeny,” Jonathan growled as he grabbed his hips and helped guide him. Geoffrey was a sobbing mess as he fucked himself on Jonathan’s cock. 

“So amazing,” he groaned as he ground down harshly, seeking the pleasure only his maker could give him. Jonathan dragged Geoffrey down and into a searing kiss; hips thrusting harshly as he pounded against his prostate. They both moaned as Geoffrey clenched around him. Jonathan thew Geoffrey off him and flipped him onto his stomach, swiftly entering him and renewing his rough pace. He trailed a hand up Geoffrey’s back, letting claws slip out and lightly scratch at the pale skin, cutting into his shirt slightly. His fingers grasped the scarf and twisted it, tightening it around the throat that once protected it. Geoffrey moaned hoarsely as he arched his back, heading bowing back as his maker choked him. 

“My god, you’re such a filthy little leech,” Jonathan hissed as he lifted his progeny up to his knees by the scarf, pressing their bodies together as his rough pace turned rougher, cock hitting his prostate each time. Geoffrey’s noises had become nothing more than unintelligible whines and mewls. One of his hands moved to the wrap around his throat, while the other ventured down to wrap around his neglected and painfully hard cock. 

“Please! Oh god, please make me cum!” Geoffrey whimpered as he did his best to match both Jonathan’s stroking hand and thrusting hips. 

“So close,” Jonathan groaned as the hand at his throat ripped the scarf away and fangs dug into the soft, pale flesh. That’s all it took for Geoffrey to cum in hard spurts onto his maker’s hand. The pleasure that Geoffrey was experiencing flooded into Jonathan’s mouth through his blood. It fed into his own pleasure as his rhythm began to falter as Geoffrey clenched around him. A few more thrusts are all he could manage and then he was cumming, moans falling from his lips as he removed his fangs and buried his face in Geoffrey’s hair. They both fell back on the bed, post coital haze settling over them. Jonathan helped remove the shirt from Geoffrey’s arms and then wrapped his own arms around him; bringing him against his chest. 

“That was quite incredible, but I must ask; what brought this on?” Jonathan chuckled as he buried his face in the back of Geoffrey’s neck. 

“I was on my way back from Priwen and I accidentally walked into the very alley Miss Popa was . . . working in. Made me think about our little rendezvous in your bathtub. I wanted more,” Geoffrey didn’t even seem the least bit ashamed as he turned around and straddled Jonathan. 

“You are certainly incorrigible,” Jonathan groaned as Geoffrey’s mouth assaulted his neck. His only answer was a muffled hum. 

“Are you in need of more attention?” 

“No, not really. I just like touching you, is all,” Geoffrey gave him one last kiss under his jaw and settled back at his side, head tucked safely under his chin. 

“What about this pathogen is driving you mad? Maybe I can help in some way,” 

“Well, I’ve looked through every medical text I could and I can’t seem to find anything that it could be related to. Even the Spanish Influenza doesn’t,” 

“Well, what do we know so far?” Geoffrey lifted his head, resting it on a fist. 

“Well, this Skal Queen has used the Ichors first and has now started using human women to breed and there seems to be remnants of the Blood of Hate. The Skals are seems to be mostly grown in only a few days, though after seeing those one creatures, I can’t be certain of that now,” 

“This pathogen is only in the females, right? Not in male Skals or human men?” Jonathan nodded. 

“Maybe it’s some kind of Skal sickness that allows the Queen to do whatever the fuck she does to breed. Honestly, I don’t want to know how that thing does it,” Geoffrey shuddered against Jonathan’s side, “I really hope it’s not the tentacles.” 

“I have to agree. That would be truly awful,” he thought a moment, “it does make sense that this pathogen is enabling the Queen to reproduce. That’s all the more reason to destroy the whole lot of them as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah, the Guard’s preparations are coming along. We've got some portable UV lights that we can put to use and we’re coating everything we possibly can in Orichalcum powder. That’s all we can do for now. Any word from Talltree?” 

“No, not yet. I'm hoping we’ll hear something soon. It will take us some time to properly plan and I want to account for all scenarios if possible,” 

“Look at us, naked and tangled up in bed, yet we’re talking about work,” Geoffrey shook his head, “we’re supposed to be taking a break and relaxing. Guess there’s no rest for the wicked.” 

“Yes, no rest indeed. I can hear Edgar approaching,” Jonathan crawled over Geoffrey and grabbed his trousers. 

“Are you not going to get dressed?” he raised a dark brow at his progeny. 

“Nah, let him see. I want him to know who you belong to,” Geoffrey said, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. 

“You are being quite a brat,” Jonathan chortled as his colleague knocked on the door. Jonathan pulled his shirt on, not bothering to button it and went to the door. 

“Edgar, good evening,” Jonathan once it was open. 

“Good evening, my dear fellow!” he said cheerily as he stepped into the large room. 

“Evenin’ Swansea,” Geoffrey called as he rolled over to face the older man, blankets slipping dangerously low down his hips. 

“O-oh! I didn’t realize the two of you were . . . busy,” Edgar swallowed as his face heated up dangerously quickly. 

“Nah, you just interrupted some pillow talk,” Geoffrey shrugged. 

“Yes, if you call talking about work pillow talk,” Jonathan shook his head, a grin stretching across his mouth. 

“Ah yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that the nurses are throwing a small Christmas party and you’re expected to attend. Nurse Turner’s orders, I’m afraid,” 

“That’s honestly the best news I’ve received since this whole mess started. What day is it on?” 

“Oh, it’s on Christmas eve, so Tuesday. McCullum, you’re welcome to attend to if you’d like,” Swansea turned to Geoffrey, trying hard not to stare at all the pale, scared skin he was none too subtly showing. 

“Sounds fun,” Geoffrey said as he stretched slowly and got up. Jonathan tried his best to keep his expression neutral, but the small squeak of surprise from his friend almost had him. 

“I think I should go now. You two enjoy your night and try not to get too loud,” Swansea made a hasty exit through the office door, almost slamming it shut in his haste. 

“Really, Geoffrey!?” Jonathan laughed as he turned to his progeny, who was just giving him an innocent look. Well, as innocent as he could muster. 

“What?” 

“Such an impudent progeny,” 

“Bet he’ll be thinking about for a long time, though,” Geoffrey grinned impishly as he got dressed. 

“I’m sure he will,” Jonathan replied as he himself finished getting dressed. 

“We should get home,” Geoffrey tugged Jonathan to the balcony where they both shadow jumped into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I apologize if their first time wasn't that spectacular. I'm a bit rusty in the smut writing department. Look out for the next chapter. Peace out<3


	10. Intermission II Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan's and Geoffrey's night gets interrupted, but it doesn't end too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 already?! Dang, I'm on a roll. Has anyone listened to the Vampyr OST? It fits the game so well and I actually listened to it while typing this chapter. I think it also fits pretty well with my story. Anyway, so I was replaying the game and I got to the part where you fight Geoffrey and then I started to wonder about Jonathan's lineage and how Myrddin said he has one other progeny. So, I went on Youtube and found a video of the last conversation Jonathan had with him. I researched the names that Jonathan, quite angrily, named. Of course, this is my opinion, but it makes sense to me; the other progeny has to be Alfred the Great. Myrddin states that Arthur failed (presumably dying in the process) and the land suffered for it in the process. Well, Alfred the Great lived a few centuries after and he was a king and warrior. I'm not great with British history when it comes to wars and stuff, but I imagine there was a lot of war going on in that time and plenty of angry, bitter women. So, Alfred presumably wins, since Myrddin says he's still alive. Though, if he was still alive, why did Myrddin turn William Marshal? Marshal died in 1219, I like to think of that as when he was turned, so why didn't Alfred just be the Champion again? Maybe I"m wrong and the consequences of Arthur's failure lasted until William was turned and was the Champion until 1666. No, the other figures don't really line up. The only one that I would consider was Isaac Newton, but that doesn't make sense. He wasn't a fighter and he lived from 1642-1727, so it doesn't really line up with what little we know. Sorry for the ramblings, but I love a good mystery and what can I say? I'm a whore for good lore that presents a challenge. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about about my theory. Oh! TW for slight dub/noncon elements at the end.

Geoffrey plopped onto his back; unnecessary breaths labored. 

“I didn’t know I would make such a rapacious progeny,” Jonathan couldn’t help but to laugh as he gazed upon the debauched hunter; naked, sprawled on his back with an arm slung over his face. Jonathan could still feel his little jolts of pleasure as he came down from his high. It seemed the blood bond between them amplified their pleasure like it did in the bathtub that night. 

“Never had time in Priwen really. Guess I’m making up for it,” Geoffrey turned on his side, hair messy from Jonathan’s questing fingers. Their lips met in a slow dance as Jonathan drew his progeny closer to his chest. Geoffrey’s tongue flitted across his bottom lip then slithered in when Jonathan opened up. Reluctantly, Jonathan had to pull away or he would never get anything done he needed to tonight. 

“I don’t want to get up, but I want to get some work done at the hospital,” Jonathan shuddered as Geoffrey’s semen began to leak out once he stood. He walked into the bathroom to clean up. 

“How long are you going to be?” he heard Geoffrey get up and he joined him a few moments later. They quickly cleaned up and returned to the bedroom; where they began looking for the clothes that had been torn off in their haste to feel one another once more after they had gotten home last night. It certainly made it easier for them to have another go once they had woken from their slumber - Jonathan looked at the clock – an hour ago. 

“I won’t be long. I might have a bit of paperwork too, but it shouldn’t take an awful long time. I want to get to the shops before they close, but my duties come first,” Jonathan turned in a circle, unable to find his trousers. He furrowed his brows; pretty sure they had been flung on the floor last night. 

“Here, maker,” Geoffrey called and Jonathan turned around to see him pulling the black garment off the medical skeleton’s head. He nodded his head in thanks and finished dressing quickly. 

“What will you be doing tonight?” Jonathan asked as he turned to watch his progeny slip into his tattered coat. 

“Dunno yet. I’ll walk with you to Pembroke, then I might swing by HQ and see how they’re doing,” Geoffrey shrugged as he walked to the balcony and waited for Jonathan to join him. 

It was so much easier and quicker to traverse the city now that Priwen wasn’t dogging his steps. Though the patrols did give him wary looks; they pretty much ignored him in favor of greeting Geoffrey. 

“The lower ranks still don’t know, do they?” Jonathan asked softly as they passed another patrol. Andrei had made sure to strengthen them as much as possible, but their ranks were stretched thin. 

“No and I don’t know if they’ll ever know. It’s not important right now,” 

“It is. Once we begin our fight against the Brood Mother, your men will see that you’ve been turned. I think it would be best to tell them, but it is only my opinion. I know how much Priwen means to you and I don’t want to see you hurt,” Jonathan grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it; smiling when he received a squeeze in return. 

“Why are you always right?” Geoffrey sighed as they came upon the gates of the Pembroke. 

“It’s only logic, my dearest,” their hands fell away as Geoffrey turned to Jonathan to most likely say something impudent when yelling grabbed both of their attention. 

“Oh! Mr. MCullum! Wait a moment please,” they both turned and found Nurse Turner running up to them. 

“Nurse Turner, is everything alright?” Jonathan asked, concern lacing his face. 

“Oh yes, Dr. Reid. I just need Mr. McCullum’s help with something,” she quickly grabbed his progeny’s hand and dragged him into the hospital. Jonathan only shrugged and began going about his duties. Surely Nurse Turner wouldn’t end up working the man to death? 

Jonathan was on his last patient. The young girl was in the room that had been Mortimer Goswick’s. He had been released right before Jonathan left to fight the Red Queen. There was nothing he could really do for the poor young man. The so-called treatments for Melancholia were barbaric and Jonathan wasn’t going to subject Mortimer or his mother to such horrors. He had prescribed him St. John’s Wort and Lavender and then gave him the name of a colleague who would be able to help them more than he could. His current patients, Matilda Schwabb, was a young girl of 8. She had been in a horrible accident and suffered massive internal bleeding and head injuries the night before Edgar had persuaded him to fetch the package of medicine. Jonathan had barely been able to save her, working into the better part of the late morning but he managed it. Somehow. He had checked over her wounds and bandages and was updating her chart when he felt Geoffrey’s sudden and grim frustration. He quickly excused himself and followed the feeling to where his poor progeny was located. Poor progeny indeed. Jonathan found him in the back storage room. 

“Dear hunter, what-what are you doing?” Jonathan did his best to not laugh, but it was oh so hard. Geoffrey sat in the floor, legs crossed and tangled up in a long string of red and green paper angels. 

“How did this happen? How did this happen?! I-I don’t know,” the last part had been whispered in defeat. Jonathan just shook his head and knelt down to start trying to untangle the poor man from the dastardly Christmas decorations. 

“Don’t mess them up. Nurse Turner said she’d have my head if anything happened to them. Her grandchildren made them for the party,” Geoffrey looked slightly fearful as he watched Jonathan’s delicate surgeon’s fingers unknot and unwind the fragile decoration. 

“I don’t doubt it one bit. Nurse Turner is the head nurse for a reason. She would make a rather good Vampire Hunter, I think,” Jonathan chortled as he pictured the small woman wielding a shotgun. On second thought, Jonathan didn’t want to picture it. 

“What exactly did she want you to do with these?” 

“Untangle ‘em and coil ‘em up. The ambulance driver is supposed to hang ‘em,” after that, they fell into a comfortable silence. It only took Jonathan about five minutes to have them untangled and coiled up neatly on a shelf. Geoffrey took his offered hand and lifted himself off the floor. Jonathan brought his hand up and lay gentle kisses on the pale knuckles. 

“I think I know where I get my neediness from,” Geoffrey smirked as he peered around them for a moment and then pulled Jonathan into a quick kiss. 

“I’m done with my rounds and it seems I’ve no paperwork. It’s time to go shopping,” Jonathan grinned at the displeased look on his progeny’s face. 

“I hate shopping,” 

“You’ll live,” 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

The West End was surprisingly lively for the late hour. Well, it wasn’t that late, Geoffrey supposed. He had glanced at the clock on their way here and it said it was half eight. 

“What are we getting here exactly?” Geoffrey couldn't help the curiosity as they walked into a bookstore. Certainly, Jonathan wasn’t buying himself a gift. 

“There’s a book I wanted to get Edgar,” he said simply as they walked up to stand in the small line. 

“Really? After everything he’s done? He should get coal,” Jonathan’s soft laughter made Geoffrey’s slow beating heart flutter. 

“He has been trying. Though, I don’t really think he’ll ever be able to make things right, he’s at least finally acknowledging what he did was wrong and unethical,” 

“Hmm,” Geoffrey was rather doubtful, but he trusted his maker so he let it go. 

They had just walked out of a sweet shop when Angelo waved them down. 

“Geoff! Dr. Reid. What are the two of you doing out here?” he asked, bright smile on his face. 

“Christmas shopping. The Pembroke is having a small party and I wanted to contribute,” 

“Ah, I see. A leech doing Christmas shopping, huh?” he mused. 

“I’ve actually only got one more thing to get. I’ll leave the two of you to chat while I go get it,” Jonathan said quickly as he looked at his fancy pocket watch and rushed off. Geoffrey could only shake his head fondly. 

“You look good, boss. Really good. I dare say, you look happy. Well, as happy as you can be right now,” 

“Yeah, I guess being a leech isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Got the good doctor to thank for that. He’s trying his best,” 

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe he’s still a newborn. I’m glad he’s being a good maker. Better than his maker anyway,” Angelo paused for a moment, taking in Geoffrey with bags draped on his arms and packages underneath them. 

“So, you getting him anything for Christmas?” Geoffrey froze at the question. 

“Fuck,” 

“You forgot,” 

“I forgot,” Geoffrey growled, “how could I forget when we’re literally Christmas shopping?” 

“You’ve got some time. I’m sure you’ll think of something,” 

“I hope,” just as Geoffrey went to speak again, a Priwen Guard came running up. 

“Captain! Some of Eichermann’s men have been spotted!” he huffed, bent over with his hands on his knees. 

“Where?” they barked in unison. 

“Temple Garden park, sirs. Dunno what they was doing. Saw them by the sewer entrance,” 

“Good, now make sure the other Captains know,” Angelo dismissed the lad just as Jonathan was walking back towards them. 

“Shall we go to Temple Garden, then?” he asked lightly, but Geoffrey knew better. He could feel the unbridled fury simmering beneath his calm façade. 

“Your shopping?” Angelo pointed to all the bags and packaged they both carried. 

“We’ll meet you at the entrance then. Shouldn’t take long,” they all nodded and Geoffrey followed his maker silently. 

Soon enough, they stood beside Angelo at the park entrance. 

“Did you remember to grab your weapons?” Angelo looked at them from the corner of his eye. 

“Never leave the nest without them,” Geoffrey grinned sharply as he led the way. The park was empty tonight. He wasn’t surprised, a bunch of gun toting maniacs will do that. 

“What do you suppose they’re doing here?” Angelo asked quietly as they crouched behind a wall and watched them. 

“I dunno, to tell the truth. I thought he had it out for me and wouldn’t stop until I was dead,” Geoffrey replied as he watched Eichermann walk out of the sewer. The traitorous bastard had a slight limp from Jonathan and it made Geoffrey happy to see. That man had tortured and humiliated Geoffrey. 

“The plan, boys?” Angelo piped up once again. 

“Talk to him,” Jonathan stated simply. 

“What?!” they both turned to face the older Ekon. 

“I’d rather rip him apart with my bare hands, but those men are in fighting shape. If we can at least get them on our side. I couldn’t care less what happens to their leader,” Jonathan growled as he called the man leader. He was no leader, just a crazed man with grandiose ideas. 

“God, I seriously hate when you use logic,” Geoffrey couldn’t believe they were doing this, but fuck! Jonathan was right. Again. 

“OK, we just walk on over to them, then?” Angelo looked between the Ekons from his place in the middle. 

“I guess?” Geoffrey asked, looking to his maker. 

“Sounds good,” Jonathan nodded and stood. The other two followed silently, keeping their guard up. Geoffrey extended his senses to scan the surrounding area. It seemed clear for the moment. 

“Mr. Eichermann, how is the leg?!” Jonathan asked as they got within earshot of the group. Their heads whipped in their direction; weapons trained on the trio. 

“Leech! The fuck are you doing here?!” the older man snarled, weapon pointing between the immortals. 

“We are only here to talk,” Jonathan raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner. Geoffrey doubted it would work. 

“Talk? Why would I want to talk to leeches? Especially the two of you?” 

“Because, we’ve a big problem. A problem that’s bigger than whatever the fuck is wrong with you,” Geoffrey tried to keep his voice neutral, but it was so damn hard! 

“What problem is that? Can’t find something to snack on, leech?” Geoffrey snarled and lunged at the man. 

“Geoffrey, stop!” Jonathan’s commanding growl froze his muscles and stopped the blood in his veins. He could feel the power of his maker thrumming and writhing through their bond. It was this power that froze him in his spot. God, he had never felt anything like it; ancient, familiar, and so, so intoxicating. 

‘Fuck, it’s turning me on,” he was whining internally, wanting his maker to take him right there. He had always thought of himself as dominant, but it seems progeny are submissive to their makers. The whole ordeal had only lasted a few short moments. Geoffrey stumbled before righting himself once Jonathan released him. 

“Control your plaything, leech or I’ll put the thing down,” Eichermann took a few steps back at the warning growls both Ekons loosed. 

“We merely wanted to talk, but you are making it difficult. Do you even realize the horrors that lurk in the sewers?” Jonathan beseeched mostly to the men behind their vile leader. 

“Who the fuck cares? We’ll take out whatever new Skals and beasts call that filthy place their home,” Eichermann cocked the shotgun in his hands to drive his point home. 

“Yeah? You and what army, because that creature has an army. We’ve seen it and it’s fucking terrifying,” Geoffrey crossed his arms, staring behind Eichermann, to the men that once called him leader, “yeah, I’m a leech now and you’ve got Charlie here to thank for it. If he hadn’t attacked Ascalon, I would still be human. You all know what he’s like. Do you really want to follow this man into battle against a new threat? A man that would end your life with his own hands just as easily as he would surely throw you into the waiting jaws of the enemy to save himself.” There was silence as the men, veterans that has survived countless fights, looked uneasily between Geoffrey and their leader. 

“You must be daft if you think they would follow a leech; a leech, mind you, that seems to like the company of men,” Eichermann smirked like he was the cat that caught the Canary. Geoffrey merely shrugged in response. 

“At least they would have a better chance of surviving with me. I would do my damnedest to make sure they got to see another day,” 

“You’re nothing more than an abomination. If Carl were alive, he would have put you out of your misery for being beaten and then shown mercy by the enemy. You are pathetic, McCullum,” Eichermann spat as he trained his shotgun on him. 

“That’s enough, you worm,” Jonathan growled and in a cloud of shadows, had Eichermann disarmed and on his knees in seconds. 

“I shall not stand by and allow you to insult and abuse my progeny. He’s more of a man then you have ever been and ever will be. I do not regret sparing Geoffrey life in that attic and I have come to realize I don’t regret turning him,” Jonathan couldn’t get another word out as shrieks and screeches filled the tense air. All attention was on the open sewer entrance as two of the large creatures that they had decided to call Guards came hurdling out, followed by a wave of the Skals that they named Soldiers. There had to have been at least two dozen excluding the Guards. Geoffrey drew his sword and got ready as the creatures began to descend upon them. Jonathan was by his side with Dragonbane drawn in an instant. 

“Eichermann, you and your men get the soldiers. Leave the Guard to us. They’re too much for you to handle!” Jonathan barked as he sidestepped a swipe of claws from one. Geoffrey leapt at the one closest to him. He landed behind it where he sent a blood spear into its torso. It shrieked and whipped itself around. It lunged to the right and Geoffrey went with it. At the last second, the Guard feinted to the left knocking Geoffrey of balance and latching its vicious teeth onto his side. He could feel the blood seeping from the wound as the Guard began to lap it up. Geoffrey elbowed it in its head, trying to dislodge it. It only served to jostle the teeth and send tendrils of pain through the wound. The Guard’s feint attack had made Geoffrey drop his sword, but he wasn’t defenseless. His claws dug into the closest shoulder joint and twisted. The Guard let go with a howl and leapt back, slightly favoring its left side. Geoffrey grabbed his sword and ran at the beast. He was pissed and he was hungrier than before. He lodged his blade in the wounded shoulder joint, twisting and carving into the bone. The Guard leapt back again, yanking the sword from his shaking hands. Geoffrey was done playing at this point. He leapt and grabbed the leech’s left arm and tore it from the damaged socket. It crashed to the ground as blood sprayed into the cold December air. It splattered Geoffrey’s face and clothes as he began to bludgeon the creature with its own severed limb. He picked it up by the head and dug his fangs into the thick flesh of its neck. The blood tasted odd, but blood was blood. The Guard flailed weakly before going still once its own claws pierced its heart. Geoffrey tossed the corpse away from him and looked around. Jonathan was fighting the other Guard with Angelo’s help. A pained cry made him turn to see a soldier’s claws rending the flesh of Eichermann’s right shoulder. Geoffrey growled and threw a blood spear at it, nailing the leech right in the brain. It fell over, twitching, but otherwise no longer a threat. He grabbed his sword and descended on the Soldiers. He hacked and slashed at them, parrying and blocking claws with his own claws of blood and shadow. These men may have betrayed the Guard, but he wouldn’t see them killed. They were going to need all the fighters they could get. Geoffrey was sure this attack would show them that. 

He had his claws lodged in the chest of a Soldier when a bone chilling, menacing roar sounded from the sewers. The heavily injured Guard turned and ran at Eichermann. To Geoffrey’s horror, tentacle-like appendages grew from its back. It seized the older man and secured it to its back before racing off back into the sewers. The remaining Soldiers were right behind it. It took a few moments for Geoffrey to come back to his senses, but when he did, he moved quickly. He closed the sewer gate and grabbed any long board or pipe to secure the door. He turned back to the stunned faces of his maker and the Guards. 

“We have to go after him!” one of them yelled, trying to push his way towards the gate. He was held back by his comrades. 

“No! It’s too late for him. He’s already dead and there’s no use sacrificing any lives to find a few bits of cloth,” Angelo grabbed the man and shook him hard, “you see what those things are capable of. There’s a whole army and the Queen is still breeding.” 

“Angelo is right. Will you fight with us? Help us save this city from another nightmare?” Jonathan looked imploringly at the scared men. One by one, the men nodded their heads with a fire in their eyes. There was a war to win and Priwen shall prevail. 

“Get to HQ and Andrei will give you your assignment,” Angelo dismissed the men before turning to the Ekons, “the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know. They could easy break through the gates, but they don’t,” Geoffrey didn’t understand at all. The Queen had enough Soldiers to invade. 

“Perhaps there is some kind of intelligence in this Brood Mother. Maybe she is waiting for something specific,” Jonathan suggested. 

“Well, until we’re ready to take the fight to her, we need to make it harder for them to get out of the sewers,” Angelo said with a grim look on his face. 

“We should barricade the sewer entrances then. I highly doubt maintenance workers are will be returning anytime soon and it would stop any unwary human from entering,” Geoffrey looked to his hasty barricade and frowned, “we should barricade it really well.” 

“Alright, I’ll talk to Andrei and we’ll get that sorted,” Angelo looked between Maker and Progeny, “you both look like shit.” Geoffrey rubbed at the dried blood on his face. 

“We should feed, Geoffrey,” he could only nod as the hunger clawed at him, making his fangs ache. 

“I’ll let you know when we’ve got the sewer entrances taken care of,” Angelo said before he turned and began making his way towards White Chapel. With a glance between the two, they darted off to find a quick meal. 

It was near the once stately Dawson mansion that they found two Ekons harassing the Baker brothers. By their accents, they must have been tourists that had come to London to watch her fall and revel in the chaos. Geoffrey could feel what Jonathan wanted to do. Wait until the Ekons are distracted with their backs to the predators in the shadows. They were close enough to be able to strike when the time was right, but far enough that their senses wouldn’t be able to detect them. They watched as the Ekons mesmerized the brothers and began walking around the corner. They quickly and quietly followed them. They had chosen a small, barely hidden spot between the walls. A spot that more than likely once held a bench or the like. Anyone could come by and see them. The tourists pushed the brothers against the walls, but didn’t immediately go for the kill. It seemed they wanted to play with them first. 

‘That wall. We can perch on it,’ Geoffrey saw the wall in question. It was on the left side and was high and concealed enough for them to go undetected. They shadow jumped up and crouched as they got into positions. The Ekon closest to them had his hands under the shirt of one brother while his mouth slid along his jaw and neck. The other Ekon had his tongue shoved down the poor sod’s throat. The brothers, in their mesmer induced haze, clumsily reciprocated the deadly affections. Geoffrey wanted so badly to swoop down and save them, but Jonathan stopped him through their bond. He told him to wait, that the blood be sweeter if the Ekons were aroused. He felt it more than heard the command as his body instantly swooped down and smashed into the Ekon furthest from their perch. The leech’s body smashed into the wall and Geoffrey pressed in to him as his aching fangs plunged into soft flesh. He couldn’t help the violent shivers of delight as blood, sweet from arousal, rushed down his throat. He growled, pushed the Ekon further into the wall, and dug his fangs in deeper when the beast tried to get free. He drank deeper, sucking harshly at the wound. He felt Jonathan next to him respond to the feelings rushing between them through their bond with a sultry whine. Geoffrey groaned as he forced the Ekon’s head further to the side. He had stopped his annoying flailing and was now just softly whimpering as the life was drained out of him. He dropped the body a few moments later and relieved it of its head. Jonathan did the same and they turned to the sound of the confused Baker brothers. 

“Dr. Reid? What happened?” one asked. Geoffrey didn’t really know them too well. 

“You were attacked and they may have drugged you. You should go home and rest,” Jonathan stepped in their line of sight, trying to keep them from seeing the headless bodies. 

“Why do you both have blood all over you?” the other asked. 

“They attacked us, but we fought them off. Gave us a few good licks,” Geoffrey stepped up beside his Maker, concealing his own kill. Both young men seem to buy their lie and stumbled out of the small alcove and around the corner. With soft smiles aimed at each other and full bellies, Maker and Progeny disappeared into the night in a puff of shadowy smoke, leaving behind bloodless, headless corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did ya'll think? Like it, love it, kill it with fire? I was trying to see how close my timeline was to the game's timeline, but it doesn't really give a lot of hints about it. WW1 ended November 11, but I highly doubt Jonathan was able to just drop everything and return home. Not to mention all of the bombings Germany did probably had a negative impact on transportation. Plus they had to haul all the artillery and other equipment to some base or something, I'm sure. So, Jonathan gets home and is then attacked and turned by Myrddin. It was enough time for MAry to get worried and some of his stuff to be pawned. So, 2 days? maybe more? If I remember correctly, I think he was buried under some corpses. I'd like to think the main events of Vampyr took like a week maybe? Realistically speaking anyway, but since when have video games been bound by the laws of reality? Anyway, all of the fics that I've read seem to agree that Jonathan was gone around 2 weeks after defeating the Red Queen. I agree with that. The quarantines and the damage from the bombings, plus only being able to travel at night would hamper Jonathan. Plus, I don't think he even knew where the castle was. So, he had to find that and then (in my story) he traveled back. In my fic, as of this chapter it's been about 2 weeks since the start of the fic. So, it being Xmas is pretty plausible. I know it doesn't seem like it's been two weeks, but if I've counted the days right, as of chapter 10, it's been 13 days and Geoffrey has been an Ekon for 10. Don't be afraid to correct me though. I'm trying to keep notes of major events and record the timeline so everything is accurate. Anyway, look out for the next chapter and have a great day, my dudes. Peace out<3


	11. Intermission II Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find the perfect Christmas present for Jonathan, Geoffrey does some thinking and realizes just how much Jonathan truely means to him. Edgar gets something he's been wanting for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done, technically, the very same day I posted chapter 10, but I went back and added some stuff to make it better. Like 2000+ words to make it better. I hope you guys like it :D

Geoffrey stood in the middle of the West End’s fancy little shopping center. Christmas was in only three days and he had no idea what to get Jonathan. Need to pick out a new weapon? Geoffrey can do that! Pick out the best places to hunt leeches? He can do that too! Pick out a gift for a West End doctor? Nope, not a chance. He had been standing in the same spot for a while and people were beginning to give him odd looks. Wanting to avoid any trouble, Geoffrey began walking towards the end of the center. Geoffrey had money saved up, but he doubted it was enough for such posh shops. He did stop and get Christmas sweets for Andrei and the Captains though. They had been working hard and deserved it. Past the shopping center were older and less fancy shops. Geoffrey plopped down on a nearby bench and leaned his head back, staring into the night sky. He could see past the smog and haze to the stars and moon. It was beautiful, to be able to see something he wouldn’t have been able to as a human. The tiny little lights twinkled as Geoffrey mulled over his dilemma. 

Jonathan Emmet Reid: prominent surgeon and blood specialist, Champion of London, powerful Ekon of an even more powerful lineage. His Maker. 

‘No,’ Geoffrey shook his head. Jonathan was more than a doctor and as he’s come to realize; more than a powerful newborn Ekon. Jonathan was compassionate, intelligent, always wanting to help those around him, and so stubborn about sticking to his oath as a doctor that he hasn’t taken a single human life since he first woke up. He always tried his best to protect those around him. He’s stared down Eichermann in Geoffrey’s defense. Hell, he’s insulted and even slapped Redgrave! More importantly to Geoffrey, he is his Maker. The one that created him, the one that loves him most in this world. He had always heard that the Bond between Maker and Progeny was strong. Having experienced it for himself, he actually felt for all the leeches whose Progeny or Maker they had used as bait. What could you give to someone who is your world? Because, Geoffrey realized, that’s what Jonathan is to Geoffrey. He still loved Priwen and considered them his family, but with Jonathan, it was something so different, so raw, so preternatural. He couldn’t even put it into words, so how was he supposed to find a suitable gift? Geoffrey lifted his head and scanned the nearly deserted street. There were a few shops open, but he didn’t think Jonathan would like a bottle of wine or a new petticoat. A light flickered in a small alley and Geoffrey had this feeling he needed to go down it. He stood and slowly made his way down the dimly lit passage. He came to a dead end, the way through blocked by a small, ancient looking shop. He looked closer and saw the dusty, faded sign said something about books. Jonathan was an educated man, so maybe something to do with books would be a good gift. He tried the door and found it to be unlocked, so he stepped into the musty, warm air. The store was small and cluttered with old books. Shelves lined the walls and stood in the middle of the medium-sized room, broken up by a few tables and chairs that were also weighed down by books. The parts of the walls that weren’t covered by shelves, had old paintings and maps of distant lands covering them. The warm glow of the lights cast a mysterious glow over the room as Geoffrey began wondering through the maze of literature. The air even smelled like stale ink and old books. There was a lot of Shakespeare, along with copies of works by ancient Philosophers and Playwrights. Geoffrey didn’t know if his Maker would be interested in any of these. Perhaps some of the ancient Greek writers, but Geoffrey wasn’t sure he’d be able to pick out something suitable. He knew of Plato, Socrates, Aristotle, and the like, but he didn’t know much about their writings. The few times that he had caught the doctor reading, it was always some kind of medical book. His exploration of their nest the first couple days they had been there found Geoffrey spending a lot of time in the sitting room. The Reid’s had an impressive collection of books. Romance, Poetry, Mystery, and even full volumes of Penny dreadfuls. Geoffrey smiled at the memory of Jonathan finding him lounging on the couch, halfway through a Penny dreadful series about vampires. He just shook his head, moved his feet off the couch, and sat down. He even placed Geoffrey’s feet in his lap. It was so . . . domestic. They both had sat there for a long time, reading and lounging with Jonathan slowly trailing delicate, yet powerful fingers along his calf muscles. He found he didn’t mind such casual affections and interactions between them. In fact, he absolutely loved them. In the Guard, he never had such affections, familial or otherwise. Carl had been a good father figure in regards to hunting and survival, but he wasn’t the most affectionate or warm person. Even before his family was ripped apart, affections were reserved and only given when his parents thought they had earned it. Not to say his parents didn’t love Ian and him. They did, but they had always said they didn’t want to spoil them, that they had to earn everything because, that was life. You had to earn everything; it wasn’t just going to be handed to you. With Jonathan, the affections were both familial and that of a lover. It was everything Geoffrey never knew he needed and he didn’t have to work for it. They could be in Jonathan’s office doing something important and the older Ekon would stop to kiss him or wrap him in a hug just because. Geoffrey was jolted out of his thoughts when his hip bumped into an unsteady table. His Ekon reflexes kicked in and caught it before it could fall over, but one hefty book tumbled to the ground anyway. Geoffrey picked it up and opened it, noting the pages were blank. It wasn’t a book, but a large journal of some kind. Upon closer inspection, the supple leather was dark red with a lighter blood red mottled into it. It was trimmed in silver with the word journal etched in flowing, silver script on the front cover. The book looked old, but still in great condition. It was probably the most beautiful book he had ever seen and it was perfect. Geoffrey strolled back towards the front of the shop to see the elder shop owner looking at him with surprise. 

“I thought I heard someone, but I just thought I was imagining things. Don’t get very many customers. A few regulars, but that’s about it,” the old man said good-naturedly. 

“Aye, was trying to find a Christmas gift for someone,” Geoffrey put the journal on the counter and fished out his money. The old man smiled in excitement as he picked the book up and stared at it fondly. 

“Ah, I’m glad this one finally has a home,” Geoffrey gave the man an odd look. 

“I’ve had this poor journal since we opened in 1886. It was sent to me by accident with a batch of other books. I tried to return it, but was told just to keep it. No one seemed interested in the poor thing and it’s been sitting in this dusty old shop ever since,” Geoffrey did some quick arithmetic in his head before his brows shot up. This book had been made the same year Jonathan was born. 

“1886, huh? It’s in good condition for being that old,” 

“Yes, I always had a fondness for this particular one and did my best to care for it. My wife told me I was crazy for it. I just felt rather bad for the poor thing. Everyone needs a good journal. I hope your loved one enjoys it,” the man went quite for a moment, a fond smile on his face as he gazed at the leather-bound tome, “since it’s finally getting a home, I’ll give it to you free.” 

“What? No, I couldn’t accept that. You have a business to run,” Geoffrey was flattered the old man would give him something for free during one of the most lucrative times of the year, but his conscience wouldn’t allow him to take it. 

“Nonsense, lad! I opened this business because I was bored after I left my job as a banker. I’ve got plenty of money, so please don’t worry and take it. The person you’re buying this for will love it, I’m sure. It’s an exquisite looking journal,” Geoffrey pursed his lips a moment, but relented in the end. He couldn’t say no and he could get some kind of bookmark for his Maker now. He gratefully took the package after the shop owner had wrapped it up and nodded before leaving the store, a noticeable pep in his step. 

He was back in the shopping center now and it seemed like it was even more crowded than before. He was walking past a well-kept Consignment shop when something caught his eye. He grinned as he peered into the window at the sleek, thin silver chain. It would make for the perfect bookmark. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

“Well, Mr. Elwood, how are you feeling tonight?” Jonathan smiled down at his fellow soldier. 

“Evening, Dr. Reid. I’m feeling the same as always. Pain that isn’t there, the usual. They say the pain isn’t real, but it feels like it is. Burning under the skin,” his voice was flat and monotone. He had always told Jonathan that displaying emotion always made the pain worse. 

“Well, unlike all those other people, I believe you. Nerve pain is very real, though not entirely understood. I’d like to start you on St. John’s-Wort and Valerian Root. I want to see if it will improve your condition. Is that OK with you, Mr. Elwood?” Jonathan looked from Thomas’ chart to the man himself. 

“Sure, why not?” he shrugged. Jonathan nodded and smiled as reassuringly as he could. 

“I will do my best to help your pain,” he gave one last smile before his attention was caught by Nurse Branagan walking up to him. 

“Ah, Nurse, what can I do you for?” Jonathan put the chart back on the hook at the end of the bed and turned his attention to the older woman. 

“Good evening, Dr. Reid. Dr. Swansea is requesting your presence in his office,” she said curtly before walking off to attend the patients outside. Jonathan turned to Thomas and gave him a nod and smile before walking off towards the grand staircase. 

“Ah, my dear fellow!” Edgar was sitting at his desk, pen in hand and papers scattered on his desk. 

“Evening, Edgar. You wanted to see me?” Jonathan closed the door and stood in front of the desk; hands clasped behind his back. 

“Yes, I’m happy to say that Usher has been able to get in touch with one of the mercenary companies. They will be here within the week,” 

“That’s wonderful news! I should tell Geoffrey as soon as possible. He’ll want to let Priwen know,” Jonathan was glad for the good news. 

“Was that all?” 

“Oh, yes,” Edgar nodded quickly. Jonathan turned to leave, but the administrator called out to him. 

“Yes?” he turned and noted the air of nervousness surrounding his friend. 

“There was something else, but I’m a bit hesitant to say it. I don’t want our friendship to be ruined and McCullum is a bit more congenial now,” Jonathan could see and smell the blood rising to the surface of his cheeks. 

“Edgar, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t judge you,” Jonathan gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Well, that night that I told you about the party. Well, McCullum was certainly putting on a show,” Jonathan kept his face neutral, but he had the strong urge to chuckle. Geoffrey was right, he hadn’t been able to forget that little show of petty jealousy. 

“He was, yes. Are you uncomfortable with our relationship? I certainly wasn’t anticipating having sex in my office. If it concerns you, we shall keep future activities relegated to our nest,” 

“What? Oh no, that’s not it. Though, please be mindful of it. I- well, I’m sure you know how I feel about you. I’m quite attracted to you, Jonathan. And, it seems that attraction is now directed towards McCullum. Never thought I’d say that, honestly,” 

“I’ve noticed your feelings, yes. What are you getting at?” Jonathan gave the man a suspicious look. He had an idea and though it was a slightly appealing idea, Jonathan didn’t like it. IT was much too dangerous. 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to-to sleep with an Ekon, to tell you the truth. I now have the chance to sleep with not one, but two. Would the two of you be willing?” 

“That’s a dangerous idea, Edgar. Sex with one Ekon would be dangerous enough, but two is folly. We are both newborns and we may end up hurting you,” Jonathan’s concern must have been heavy on his face because Edgar chuckled and stood up. He walked around his desk and clasped Jonathan on the shoulders. 

“I’m well aware, my friend. I’m more than willing to take the risk. I can’t get the idea out of my mind. I know your heart belongs to your Progeny and I respect that. I won’t do anything to ruin that. Nothing will change. I can come to terms with my feelings once my curiosity has been sated,” Edgar smiled, hopeful. Jonathan stared into his friend’s brown eyes. He was torn between wanting to help Edgar and chastising him for his foolish ideas and desires. The Ekon side of him was thrilled at the idea of getting to play with such soft and weak prey with his beloved Progeny and the human side was playing over every worst-case scenario his mind could think up. After a few more moments of the Angel and Devil bickering on his shoulders, he sighed. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to entertain the idea. It’s not that he was against the idea, per se. If Edgar were an Ekon, he would be much less reluctant. At one point, Jonathan had compared his relations with Geoffrey to the relations he had as a human and found that, although they weren’t violent, they were much rougher than a human would perhaps be comfortable with. Looking into his dear friend’s face though, showed a determination that could end up with him seriously hurt or worse. Jonathan would blame himself if Edgar sought to alleviate his sexual curiosities with another Ekon. 

“Very well. I shall talk to Geoffrey tonight. If he’s OK with it, we can set a date,” 

“Oh, actually I was kind of hoping it could be tonight,” 

“Tonight?!” Jonathan shouldn’t have been so surprised, but a small part of him still held hope that Edgar had at least a small amount of shame and humility left. To ask something of that nature and to ask for it right away was certainly audacious. It was very much Edgar. At least, he wasn’t experimenting on patients. So, small victories, Jonathan supposed. 

“Yes, I had been thinking about it the last few days. I wasn’t going to bring it up so soon, but Usher’s phone call got me thinking. The next week will be busy and I may not get the chance. I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help it. It’s something I’ve wanted for years, but the only other Ekon I know, well, knew, was Lady Ashbury. I may be driven by my curiosity and desire to learn, but I would have never dreamt of asking her something like that. She probably would have taken my head clean off my shoulders,” Edgar smiled sadly at the mention of their dear departed friend. 

“Well, I suppose I could ask him through our bond,” Jonathan stepped away from Edgar and concentrated on that invisible string that tied the two men together. 

“ **Geoffrey, can you hear me**?” 

‘ **Jonathan? Is everything alright? You never use our bond to communicate** ,’ Geoffrey’s voice echoed in his head. He could feel his Progeny’s emotions; contentment, pride, and a sense of accomplishment. It would seem he had been productive in his Christmas shopping. 

“ **Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you something** ,” 

‘Oh? What is it?’ He could feel a wave of inquisitiveness washing through the bond. An eagerness to please his Maker. It sent small shivers through Jonathan’s body to know that his Geoffrey, great hunter of immortals, was eager to help and to please his Maker. 

“ **Well, to put it bluntly, Edgar would like to have a ménage à trois. Tonight** ,” There was a beat of silence, then laughter. Gleeful and smug, but that feeling of eagerness never wavered. He could feel a bit of pettiness and jealousy mixed in. If he agreed, this was going to be an interesting night. 

‘ **Really? Why am I not surprised?** ’ There was a moment of silence, ‘ **fine, I’ll agree to it. I’m kind of curious, honestly,** ’ 

“ **We are on our way then,** ” with that, Jonathan served the link and turned to Edgar, who was smiling and blushing hotly. He could smell the beginnings of his arousal. 

“Shall we then?” Edgar nodded and they promptly left Edgar’s office. 

They walked into the Reid Manor and Jonathan could feel his Progeny upstairs. He could smell the excitement. It elicited a small growl from him, startling Edgar. Jonathan shrugged off his coat and put it on the coat rack, doing the same to the other’s coat. 

“Geoffrey is waiting for us upstairs,” Jonathan all but purred as he ascended the stairs. Geoffrey’s excitement bled through their bond and settled low in his belly. Both men stepped into the bedroom and Jonathan smiled when Edgar lay his eyes on the Ekon sitting on the bed. Geoffrey was wearing nothing and was already erect. Jonathan breathed deep and growled as his Progeny’s scent hit him full force. He stalked forward and dropped to his knees. Leaning up, he captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Geoffrey spread his thighs as Jonathan shuffled closer, pressing their torsos together. 

“I didn’t think you would be so willing and excited,” Jonathan murmured against his lips as he pulled away slightly. He groaned when Geoffrey assaulted him with images of what they could do to Edgar and to each other. They were too filthy and improper for polite society. They riled up his Ekon side, making him more eager for their little foray. A sharp gasp brought both men back to the human in the room. Edgar was gripping the door frame as he stared, wide eyed at them. 

“Come Edgar,” Jonathan motioned gently and he eagerly acquiesced. Jonathan moved aside and allowed Edgar to kneel in front of his Progeny. Jonathan took his face in his hands and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Edgar moaned hungrily as he kissed back. Their mouths were torn apart a moment later and Geoffrey’s mouth took over Jonathan’s, moving lazily against the mouth of a man that had once been an enemy. Jonathan ran his fingers through both men’s hair as their kiss grew more desperate. Geoffrey pulled away a moment later, leaving Edgar heaving for breath. 

“If we get too rough, let us know,” Jonathan looked Edgar in the eye, “that’s the only way we go any further.” Edgar nodded and pressed his lips to Jonathan’s once more. It didn’t last long, though. Geoffrey tore him away with a possessive growl. 

“No, I don’t think so. You gotta earn it,” he shoved his face closer to his weeping cock. Edgar quickly took him in his mouth, eliciting a purr from the Ekon. Jonathan stood and watched the spectacle as he divested himself. They were going to dominate this human tonight. 

Once naked, Jonathan stood on his friend’s side and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his own erection. Edgar began to stroke him leisurely as he suckled on Geoffrey’s head. Jonathan bent down and kissed Geoffrey greedily. Their tongues danced against each other as Edgar worked them to painful hardness. Jonathan batted the stroking hand away and stood Edgar on shaky legs. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of the usually prim and proper doctor. His lips were swollen and red already, saliva glistening in the dim candle light. He was hard and was doing his best not to touch himself. Jonathan kissed him deeply before he sat on the bed next to Geoffrey and took him in hand. 

“Undress,” he commanded as he began stroking the hefty cock in his hand. Geoffrey groaned as he leaned over and peppered kisses on his Maker’s shoulder. Edgar complied and was soon standing in front of the Ekons, completely naked. 

“Sit and don’t even think about touching yourself. You do and this is over,” Jonathan commanded once again. Edgar whimpered, but turned Jonathan’s desk chair around and sat, pinning his hands under his thighs. Jonathan continued to stroke Geoffrey as their lips danced together easily. Jonathan broke away, bent over, and took his Progeny all the way to the back of his throat. He gave a few hard sucks as he pulled away. Geoffrey keened as his head began bobbing. Edgar whined pitifully. It must have been quite the sight; two powerful Ekons in such a carnal state. Hard and needy. In his excitement, Jonathan accidentally dragged a fang along the organ in his mouth. Geoffrey grunted, grabbing his hair. The slight taste of blood made Jonathan’s body sing. Jonathan pulled away and lay back on the bed, beckoning Geoffrey over. His Progeny fit snuggly between his thighs as they began grinding their erections together. Inhuman growls erupted from their throats as Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan’s hips and ground against him roughly. They heard gasps coming from Edgar and looked over at him. He was shaking, trying to ignore the urge to touch himself. Geoffrey pulled his head back towards him and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. He could feel his Progeny’s urge to tease the human. 

“Jonathan, my Maker. Oh, god,” he groaned as Jonathan wrapped his legs around Geoffrey’s hips and rutted harshly against him. He could feel the jealousy, desperation, and envy rolling off Edgar as Geoffrey rutted against Jonathan; strong hands exploring and lips praising. After a particularly pitiful whimper, Jonathan decided to take pity on the poor doctor. 

“Come here Edgar,” Jonathan beckoned with long fingers. Edgar all but threw himself on the bed and took Jonathan’s hand. His tongue lapped at the tip of his long pointer finger before taking it in his mouth; Jonathan purred at the warmth. If it felt this good against his finger, he couldn’t wait to be inside of him. Edgar suckled a few more times before pulling away and adding his middle finger. Geoffrey pulled Jonathan’s attention away with lips and tongue against a nipple. Edgar took his index finger and made lewd noises as he suckled. 

“Geoffrey, get the Vaseline,” he growled as he pushed his Progeny away. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to be inside of the human, to mark him and dominate him, before doing the same to his Progeny. While he was doing as he was told, Jonathan grabbed Edgar and pulled him to the middle of the bed and forced him on his stomach. Geoffrey handed the jar to him a moment later and Jonathan quickly coated his fingers in it. His torso blanketed the human’s back as the first finger lightly circled his entrance before slowly pushing to the first knuckle. Edgar gasped and he pushed against the intrusion. Jonathan felt Geoffrey move in front of them and settle on his knees. Edgar leaned up and began kissing around his defined abdominal muscles and navel. He sighed as he contentedly ran a hand through his hair and down his spine. 

“Mmm, Edgar,” Geoffrey hummed lightly. Jonathan was now scissoring and thrusting his two fingers. He pulled them out enough to add a third, intently watching as Edgar’s lips traced down the trail of dark hair before taking a hold of him and kissing the head lightly. Jonathan removed his fingers, chuckling when Edgar protested. He slicked up his cock and added a bit more to Edgar’s hole before he positioned himself. 

“Ready?” the only reply he got was a wanton moan. Jonathan slowly pushed the head in first. The heat was incredible; all-consuming and delicious. Jonathan didn’t mean to be rough, but he couldn’t keep his hips from surging forward, ramming his full length into the warm, human body in front of him. Edgar yelped in pain as Jonathan stilled inside of him. Geoffrey ran his hands through his hair and down his back again, trying to soothe him. 

“Shh, shh,” Jonathan murmured as he rubbed circles into his pale hips. He was still shaking and whimpering slightly when he thrust back against Jonathan. He hissed and thrust forward as slow as he could. He fell into a slow, shallow rhythm as he watched Edgar work his mouth and left hand along Geoffrey engorged cock. It was an amazing sight; his Progeny, mouth slack and face scrunched up in pleasure. Edgar, speared on the cock of the very creature he fetishized, while having the cock of another Ekon shoved in his mouth. Jonathan’s thrusts picked up speed and became a bit rougher, shoving Edgar further on Geoffrey. He ran a hand up the warm flesh of his back as the other grasped his hip in a bruising grip. God, he wanted nothing more than to push his head into the bed and utterly ruin him. Jonathan pulled out and flipped Edgar over onto his back before swiftly pushing into him again. His pace was hard and rough, skin slapping skin as Edgar cried out in both pain and pleasure. He wrapped long, pale legs around his waist and leaned down to take Edgar’s mouth. He pulled away and shoved his face into the bed as his hips rammed against the backs of Edgar’s thighs. With Edgar at this angle and his head pushed into the bed, his poor Progeny was having to take care of himself. 

‘ _That just won’t do,_ ’ the Ekon side that had begun to slowly take over hissed. 

“Lie down, Progeny,” he commanded and Geoffrey obeyed instantly. He pulled out of the warmth and forced Edgar on top of the younger Ekon. Geoffrey must have felt his intentions because he smiled, wicked and sharp. He reached for the Vaseline and forced it into Edgar’s hands. 

“Slick me up good, doctor,” he teased while Edgar’s pleasure addled brain just obeyed, not fully comprehending his words. Jonathan took the Vaseline and added more to Edgar’s abused entrance. He may want to completely destroy the human, but there was still a small part of his brain, the doctor part, that told him to be at least a little careful. He slid back in and thrust a few times before nodding to Geoffrey. He maneuvered around until he was holding himself along the underside of Jonathan. Edgar shuttered and a spike of fear lanced through him once he realized what was going on. Jonathan brough his head around to kiss him as Geoffrey began to push in. Edgar’s whimpers only fueled the younger Ekon as he pushed in more, fighting with himself as he wanted to just shove all the way in, but at the same time, didn’t want to hurt the human too much. A few agonizing moments later, they were both buried deep inside the hospital administrator, who was shaking and whining. They gave him a few moments before beginning a deep and hard pace. Jonathan peppered kisses along Edgar’s neck and jaw as Geoffrey kissed him. He pulled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck; sucking red marks into the pale flesh. A fang glanced of the skin over the carotid artery, leaving a small cut that oozed slightly. Jonathan’s mouth covered it in an instant. The slight taste of human blood had him growling as his thrusting became rough again. Geoffrey growled as his pace picked up too, egged on by the small of human blood. His fangs were back over the same spot, digging in slightly deeper, drawing more blood into his mouth. He pulled away and brought Geoffrey’s mouth to his. The taste of the warm, fresh, living blood as both Maker and Progeny fucked the very source was overwhelming. If they weren’t careful, they could become addicted. Jonathan grabbed Edgar around his throat as brought him up to lean against his chest, forcing him to put his full weight on the cocks inside of him. 

“Move,” Jonathan ordered, hand putting slight pressure on his windpipe. Edgar complied and began to roll his hips slowly and clumsily. Geoffrey sat up and his mouth went to work, exploring the flushed chest before him. His fangs scraped along pectorals and collarbones, leaving small cuts. Jonathan’s hands had shifted to claws and were now scraping down his belly and digging into his hips. Edgar hissed and began to ride the Ekons faster, one hand twisting itself into the hair on the back of Jonathan’s head and the other one on Geoffrey’s shoulder in a white-knuckle grip. Jonathan brought one hand to Edgar’s neglected erection and began to stroke. 

“Please, Jonathan! I can’t - I can’t take it,” he begged as sweat dripped down the side of his face. Jonathan could feel the sweat rolling down his back where he leaned against the Ekon. 

“What do you want?” Geoffrey murmured as he ran his hands up his sides. 

“I need – need release. Please, I can’t take it anymore,” he whined as his hips stuttered in their maddening pace. Both Ekon’s hips began meeting the human’s as they chased their orgasms. Jonathan growled and dug his fangs into Edgar’s neck enough to draw blood as the warmth clenched and spasmed around him. He could see Geoffrey dig his fangs into his bicep as Edgar rode them through his peak. 

“Please stop. It’s too much,” Edgar cried as their thrusting continued and mouths pulled away to leave tongues to lap away at the slowly oozing blood. Jonathan still wanted – no, need more. He was still so painfully hard and there was another, a better, more durable body to appease him. He pulled out of Edgar and pushed him off Geoffrey and to the side, out of the way. In an instant his was between quivering thighs, buried deep inside his Progeny. 

“Fuck!” Jonathan knew it was probably uncomfortable to go in so unprepared, but he couldn’t help it. He needed release and he could think of no one better to give it to him than his precious Progeny. Geoffrey wrapped his legs around Jonathan as they rutted together like a couple of beasts. Their lips met sloppily as Geoffrey plead desperately for more. Jonathan pulled out and flipped Geoffrey on to his stomach, swiftly entering again. He resumed his brutal thrusting as Geoffrey’s hands tangled in the bedding, He cried out as his prostate was abused with every brutal thrust. Jonathan could feel Geoffrey through their bond; he was in heaven, he was submissive. 

“Good, so good. My most cherished Progeny, so good for your Maker,” he growled as he stopped, head of his cock pushed up against that little gland. Geoffrey keened sharply, latching onto the headboard. The constant loop of pleasure through their bond had both of them mewling like cats in heat as the pleasure overtook them. Jonathan leaned down, caging Geoffrey in his arms as his mouth latched onto his neck and bit down harshly. The brutal thrusting and the sting of being bitten had him seizing up as the pleasure came to its peak. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Geoffrey chanted as he fell over the edge, soiling himself and the pillow beneath him. A few more thrusts and Jonathan came with a shout, body shaking against Geoffrey’s back as he painted his Progeny’s insides with his essence, his scent; claiming him. 

It took a moment for Jonathan to come back to himself, but he nuzzled into Geoffrey’s neck once he had. They both purred as they basked in the post coital glow. 

“I love you,” Jonathan murmured softly so only he could hear. 

“I love you too,” was his murmured reply. 

“O-oh, that was the most amazing, erotic thing ever,” Edgar slurred from his spot against the wall. Jonathan turned to look at him; the prim and proper gentleman was flushed with messy hair and semen staining his belly. He looked about ready to pass out. 

“Sleep, Edgar,” was all Jonathan had to say before the older man was out like a light. Jonathan pressed a lingering kiss between Geoffrey’s shoulder blades before pulling out and standing up. 

“So, where do we sleep? This bed isn’t big enough,” Geoffrey flipped the semen covered pillow over and plopped down, sighing softly. 

“I’ll rouse him before sunrise,” Jonathan slipped into his trousers and shirt, not bothering to fasten either of them. He urged Geoffrey up and propped the pillow against the headboard before sliding underneath him. He rested against the pillow and Geoffrey settled his head against his stomach. Jonathan grabbed the book he had been reading from the nightstand and began reading as his free hand roved over the naked expanse of his Progeny’s back. 

“He’s going to be feeling sore tomorrow. We did a number on him,” Geoffrey chuckled as he planted light kisses along Jonathan’s belly. 

“Yes, he is. Now that I am a bit more myself, we may have been a bit too rough,” 

“He certainly wasn’t complaining. Besides, he’s a doctor, so I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Geoffrey leaned down and grabbed the blanket and tossed it over Edgar’s shivering frame. 

Before sunrise, Jonathan woke Edgar up and saw him to the door. He returned to their room and undressed before climbing in bed and curling around the now slumbering form of his Progeny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about maybe doing some one-shots after this story is done. I also kinda want to do a Far Cry 5 fic about the Seed brothers. They be all sorts of cray-cray, but I love them. Maybe I can write one where the Deputy is a vampire? lol, that would be pretty freaking hilarious. I could see it now, the Seed sibs are super confused as to why their bliss and brainwashing aren't working and Dep is just tied to a chair, shrugging and is like 'Vaccines?'. Anyway, comment, bookmark, subscribe, kudos; whatever tickles your peach. Peace out<3


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor gives some answers and Jonathan and Geoffrey spend their first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to give a bit more substance to the creation of Skals. I felt that Vampyr's explanation wasn't very good, ya know? Like how did these lesser lineages come about if all immortals came from the Red Queen? So, I gave my own little spin on it and since there's Arthurian legend mixed in to the actual game, I kept with the theme. On another note, someone commented how I knew what I was doing and that the chapters were well written(save for some typos and whatnot. Who's perfect?). I've actually been writing fanfiction since like 6th grade. When I say writing, I mean, literally writing. I had a notebook my friends and I would write stories in, until I got my first computer then we would type them instead. My writing has come a LOOOOONG way since then though.So, I thought I'd tell ya how I do it. I actually edit as I type. I'll go back and reread to find any mistakes and to add/remove parts. Then, after it's all typed up, I'll use the editor that Microsoft Word has built in to go over any minor spelling/grammar. Afterwards, I use a website called Typely to do a more in depth editing. After that, I paste it into the text field in the 'add new chapter' of this story and do another once over for any mistakes. So, a bit of a process, but well worth it I hope. Lastly, I think I'm going to do a Far Cry 5 story, but that won't be for a bit. I'm trying to think of some good ways to add vampires into the game and make it good. I'll be doing a sequel to this story in the meantime though. I already have the makings of a plot brewing in my brain.

The Christmas party was already in full swing by the time Jonathan and Geoffrey arrived at the Pembroke. Red and green painted every available inch of the place. Lights, wreaths poinsettias, stockings, and the paper angels Geoffrey fought valiantly against. 

“Place is the most lively I’ve seen,” Jonathan marveled at all of the able-bodied patients moving around; eating, drinking, and dancing to the festive tunes that played from the old phonograph sitting at the nurse’s station. The patients that were bedridden, but still able to, were sitting up; smiling and taking treats offered by the nurses. 

“Aye, even the staff seem a bit more upbeat,” as if on cue, Nurse Turner came waltzing up to the pair and greeted them happily. 

“Dr. Reid! I’m so glad you came. Mr. McCullum, you too! It seems you two are glued at the hip these days!” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yes, well, our work happens to overlap quite often,” Jonathan tried to think of a believable excuse that the sharp-witted nurse would believe. She was still suspicious after the whole laundry incident. Hopefully the little lie would make it more plausible. Jonathan certainly wasn’t ashamed of the way Geoffrey made him feel, but in the eyes of the law, it was a crime. He knew Nurse Turner well enough to believe she wouldn’t take her suspicions to the authorities. 

“I see. Well, please enjoy the party. We worked hard to put it together. We all need a bit of cheer in these dark times,” she gave them one more skeptical look before grabbing a bag off the counter and walking towards a group of beds. Jonathan watched her for a few moments as she passed out candy canes and chocolates. 

“Wonder where Swansea is?” Geoffrey hummed as Jonathan put the packages he had been carrying next to the phonograph and began sorting through them. 

“I wonder too. I haven’t seen him since our . . . time with him. I’ve been keeping an eye out for him. I wanted to make sure he was OK,” Jonathan said as we took out all the treats and sweets he had bought for the patients and staff. He sat them in the empty bowls before disposing of the packages. 

“Who are you looking for?” speak of the devil and he shall appear. Jonathan looked up from his task to see Edgar walking up to them, punch in hand and wearing a festive tie. He didn’t seem to be limping or moving awkwardly. 

“You, actually,” Geoffrey answered as he leaned lazily against the counter next to Jonathan. 

“Oh? What for? Is everything alright?” Edgar’s brows furrowed slightly, eyes bouncing between the Ekons. 

“Yes, everything is as well as can be right now,” Jonathan grabbed the neatly wrapped package next to Geoffrey’s elbow and handed it to his colleague, “I wanted to give you your present and to ask how you were feeling.” 

“Thank you, Jonathan! You are such a considerate friend. Truthfully, the first day or so was quite rough,” Edgar moved closer, voice lowering a bit, “sitting was uncomfortable, to say the least. I had some errands Usher wanted me to run and it was an unpleasant time.” 

“I apologize for causing you any pain, my friend. Other than that, though, how are you?” Jonathan hadn’t wanted to partake in such activities with a human for that reason. Edgar seemed rather unbothered by it, though. 

“No, don’t apologize. I asked for it and I did certainly enjoy it. I haven’t done such things since my time in college, is all” Geoffrey barked out an amused laugh from beside him. 

“The prim and proper Edgar Swansea, sleeping around? I’m rather surprised, honestly,” Edgar only rolled his eyes. 

“Nonetheless, my curiosity is sated and I can put all my feelings to rest. If I’m being honest with myself, it was the single most amazing thing I’d ever done. Any future partners will have a tough time competing,” Edgar’s ramblings had become muted as the world turned to blood and shadow, while time seemed to stop. All the people, all the sound went quiet. That familiar tug of his Maker pulled at his chest. 

“The fuck is this?” Jonathan whirled to see Geoffrey unaffected, staring around in confusion and alarm. 

“My Maker, Myrddin seems to be here,” 

“Your Maker, but I thought he went to sleep with that Blood Queen,” 

“I thought so too, but perhaps the growing threat of the Brood Mother woke him up,” Jonathan left it at that and began letting the tugging sensation pull him to his Maker. 

Myrddin was standing in the back courtyard, all blood and power. 

“My Progeny, it would seem this land needs you once more,” Myrddin’s calm voice shot through his skull. 

“Yes, it would seem so. Do you have any information you’re willing to share?” Jonathan hoped his maddening Maker would be a bit more forthwith this time around. 

“You are not yelling and spitting like an angry kitten. It would seem your Progeny has softened your anger, my son,” Myrddin turned to Geoffrey and seemed to look him over for a few moments. He seemed to glide towards Geoffrey, laying a gentle hand against one pale cheek and stroked blood fingers against it. 

“Yes, my Grandprogeny is something to be proud of. Strong and loyal. I’m proud of you, Jonathan, for you have grown since last we spoke. You have begun to finally accept your new life,” Myrddin practically purred in satisfaction. Geoffrey seemingly preened at the attention his Grandmaker was bestowing upon him. 

“Well, a lot has happened. There is a new monster threatening this land and we have no idea how it came to be or what its plan is. We’ve been able to figure out some information on it. It seems to be able to breed with Ichors and human females, creating more deadly and vicious Skals. Please, Maker, tell us what you know,” Jonathan stopped a moment, realizing what he had just called Myrddin. Jonathan shook his head mentally, deciding to file it away to contemplate later. He could feel Myrddin’s surprise through the barely there bond between them. 

“The creature was once a beautiful and powerful Sorceress. She was once kind and warm. She once cared for the poor and downtrodden, but then she learned the truth. She was the daughter of the king, but she would not inherit the kingdom that she thought she rightfully deserved. Her brother was crowned king after the death of their father and because of that, she became hateful and cruel. She called upon the power of my mother, The Morrigan to help in her revenge,” Geoffrey’s startled gasp made both of them turn to him. 

“The Morrigan is the mother of all vampires?” Myrddin merely nodded. 

“What?” Geoffrey whispered; eyes wide in disbelief. 

“My terrible mother is fickle in nature. She did not like being told what to do by a mere Sorceress. She grew enraged and turned her into the first Disaster. Her hate and malice were a force unto themselves and my mother thought she could use it to her advantage, but she underestimated her. Her magic was strengthened by her transformation and it made her terrible magic even more wicked. She cast a powerful spell on the children of The Morrigan. As generations of Ekons were born, their blood became weaker and thus, Skals were born.” 

“The children of The Morrigan? So, that includes you?” Jonathan was surprised at this revelation. He had been told that his blood was powerful, probably the most powerful of all bloodlines. 

“No, my bloodline remains pure and uncorrupted. If it were corrupt, then my Champions would not be able to stand up to my mother,” 

“But why did she do it? She was the Disaster, under the control the Red Queen,” Jonathan was confused. Harriet Jones had resisted, but was powerless to do anything as she was taken over completely in the end. 

“She felt betrayed and resentful towards my mother and wanted to punish her,” 

“So, the Skals were created by magic?” Jonathan could see the cogs turning in Geoffrey’s mind, taking in all the information to further assist Priwen, no doubt. 

“The Immortals affected were very distantly related to my mother, so they were much weaker than previous generations. The many time Grandprogeny of my siblings,” 

“There are more of you? How many?” Geoffrey looked concerned at the thought of more primordial leeches. 

“There are many of us, but we do not trifle in the affairs of mortals often. You need not worry about us, Grandprogeny,” Geoffrey relaxed marginally, but still looked rather unconvinced. 

“So, this Sorceress, what was her name? Jonathan asked curiously. 

“Morgana la Fey or as she called herself, Morgana Pendragon. The sister of Arthur Pendragon, my first Champion,” 

“What the fuck?!” Geoffrey bellowed, fangs sharp and long in anger, “Britain’s greatest defender was no fucking leech!” 

“You shall not speak such foul language, my Grandprogeny. The one known as King Arthur was my first Champion, but he failed and my mother came into this world and savaged the land until a new Champion was ready to be born,” 

“Arthur was a leech,” Geoffrey mumbled as he slumped against the wall, turning and looking at Jonathan, “did you know?” Jonathan only nodded, feeling guilty that he never got around to tell the Priwen leader. In truth, he had completely forgotten in the aftermath of Scotland and everything after. 

“We’ll discuss this later,” he growled as he trained his eyes on Myrddin, “so, what is Morgana’s plan exactly? What does she want?” 

“To take control and rule the land,” 

“I see,” Jonathan thought a moment; he had the motive and he knew Morgana’s reasons. The only thing that didn’t make sense. . . “Why is she waking up now, of all time?” 

“After my mother manifested into this world and took Morgana into her being, she had to go through great lengths to control her. With every defeat, that control over her has waned,” 

“So, when will she strike? Do you have any idea?” Geoffrey piped up from behind Jonathan. 

“I do not know that, but I feel it will be soon. Possibly before the new year,” 

“That only leaves us with a week,” Jonathan bit at his thumbnail. 

“Yes, your time grows short and mine is up. I must go back to sleep now. I wish you all the luck and strength in this world, my son,” with those final words, the world around them returned to normal. 

“Jonathan? McCullum? What on earth happened to you?” Edgar came out of the door, confusion and worry on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Jonathan turned to face him. 

“I was talking and then the two of you just . . . left,” he waved his hands around in exasperation. 

“Hmm, so the world around us actually stays the same? So, it was some kind of illusion, then?” Jonathan murmured to himself, fascinated by the new bit of information. Would he be able to do something similar once he was older and more experienced in this life? 

“What on earth are you talking about, dear fellow?” 

“Ah, sorry, Edgar. My Maker contacted the both of us and we were able to learn more about the Brood Mother,” Edgar’s face lit up in excitement. 

“Wonderful news! We should hold a meeting to discuss it further,” 

“Yes, I agree. If Myrddin is right and Morgana plans to attack within the next week, we should have the meeting as soon as possible. Let’s have it an hour after sunset on Boxing Day. Geoffrey, what do you say?” Jonathan turned to his Progeny. 

“Do whatever you want. I’m leaving,” he growled as he shadow jumped out of the courtyard. Jonathan sighed and turned back to Edgar, who looked confused. 

“He learned that King Arthur was an Ekon. My vampire brother, actually. He just needs a bit of space,” 

“Oh? That is quite ironic. The very figure that Priwen idolizes is the very creature that they hunt,” 

“Yes, it is. I shall let you know when our meeting is. I should return home. Geoffrey and I have some things to discuss,” Edgar nodded and bid him farewell as they parted ways. 

Jonathan walked into the manor, expecting to feel Geoffrey, but their nest was empty. 

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon,” Jonathan murmured as he put away him coat and retired to their room to take note of all he learned tonight. As the sun rose, Jonathan reluctantly retired for the day, alone. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Geoffrey hadn’t returned to their nest after storming off the night before. Instead, he opted to stay at Priwen HQ. He was pissed off to say the least. He wasn’t certain who or what he was pissed off at, though. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Andrei walking in, looking surprised. 

“What are you doing here, Geoff?” 

“I got pissed off last night and needed some space. What are you doing in here?” he sighed as he ran his hands through his sleep messy hair. 

“I saw light under door. Now talk,” Andrei demanded softly as he sat in the chair opposite of him. 

“I learned that King Arthur was a fucking leech. He’s from the same bloodline as Jonathan and I,” 

“Really? Did Jonathan know?” 

“Yes, and he didn’t bother telling me,” 

“Maybe slipped his mind. Many things happened in last month. Is understandable, no?” Andrei raised a fair eyebrow, giving him the look that everyone had dubbed the ‘disappointed mum’ look. 

“Yeah, I guess. It was such a shock. The only thing I could think was that my life’s work has been based on a lie,” 

“Is it lie? King Arthur is still greatest defender. Maybe is time to change Priwen?” 

“Change Priwen how?” 

“You are leader, so you decide. You should go home and talk to leech doctor,” 

“I don’t know about changing Priwen, but you’re probably right about going home. I didn’t return to the nest last night and he’s probably worried,” as if on cue, Geoffrey could feel Jonathan tugging at their bond, worry filtering through. Geoffrey soothed that worry, letting him know of his intentions of coming home. There was relief and a feeling of happiness a moment later. 

“Go home and celebrate Christmas with him,” Andrei was at the door when Geoffrey remembered the meeting. 

“Oh! Andrei, we learned some more information tonight about the Brood Mother. We’re holding a meeting an hour after sunset on Boxing Day,” Andrei nodded before he left the young Ekon in peace. 

Geoffrey walked into the quiet, warm manor a couple hours later. He had made a stop at Pembroke to talk Swansea into giving him the freshest blood they had. He may have used their little foray to gently persuade him. It worked though, as the cloth sack swung heavy in his hand with four bottles of blood that had been drawn shortly before he arrived. He had just hung his coat and scarf up before he was engulfed in strong arms; the familiar scent of his Maker filling his nose. 

“Geoffrey, I’m so glad you’re alright,” Jonathan pulled him away, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m sorry for making you worry. I just needed some space,” Geoffrey pressed their mouths together. 

“Are you mad at me for keeping the truth from you?” Jonathan murmured against his lips. 

“No. I couldn’t be mad at you even if I wanted to. I just didn’t know how to feel,” 

“It’s understandable. The organization that saved you and that you have spent so much of your life in service to, was, in part, built on a lie and you don’t know what to do. You have every right to be upset. Nonetheless, it doesn’t change the fact that King Arthur was a defender of this land,” Jonathan cupped his face and ran his thumbs over his cheek bones. Geoffrey sighed and leaned into the touch. He had missed Jonathan’s presence next to him during the day. He couldn’t even be irritated with his sweet and caring Maker.

“Andrei pretty much said the same thing,” Looking into Jonathan’s pale eyes, he noticed he looked tired, like he had barely slept. 

“You look horrible, my Maker,” 

“I had no one sleeping next to me. I’ve grown used to your presence and I missed it. Missed you,” Jonathan brought him into a soft kiss before pulling away and leading him into the drawing room. 

“I’ve a present for you,” Jonathan sat him on the couch and grabbed the large, neatly wrapped package from under the small tree. 

“Open yours too,” Geoffrey pointed to the other, less neatly wrapped package that had laid next to the one from Jonathan. He grabbed it and sat next to Geoffrey. It was silent for a few moments, save for the crinkling of paper. Geoffrey’s eyes widened when he opened the box. It was a beautifully tailored, black coat. Geoffrey took it out and examined it further. It had gray leather pads on the shoulders and elbows like Jonathan’s favorite coat. The buttons on the front and the cuffs were a shiny silver that gleamed in the soft glow of the room. The inside was the same shade of gray as the pads and was embellished with Fleur-de-lis in a lighter gray tone. It was a simple and functional coat, but it was gorgeous and probably the fanciest, most expensive thing he had ever had. A splash of color in the box caught his attention and Geoffrey lay the coat aside and pulled the material out of the box. It was a scarf; dark red, soft to the touch, and well made. It was simple and plain, but it still made his slow heart thump faster and that fluttering feeling he always got around the doctor come in full force. 

“Do you like them? I wasn’t sure what to get you, but figured functionality was more important than frivolity,” Jonathan gripped the present in his hand a bit tighter, clearly nervous. Geoffrey sat his new coat and scarf back in the box and sat the box aside before pulling Jonathan into a kiss. 

“I love it,” Geoffrey murmured, placing shorter kisses to Jonathan’s lips before sealing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Jonathan whined as they pulled away. 

“There’ll be time for more of that later. Open yours now,” Geoffrey chuckled as he waited patiently for Jonathan to open the package. With careful yet eager fingers, Jonathan opened it, a gasp escaping his lips as he held up the journal. He ran gentle fingers along the cover, admiring the craftsmanship. 

“It was made in the same year you were born,” 

“Really? It’s very high quality and has been taken care of, then,” with tentative fingers, he opened it up to find the other half of Geoffrey’s present. He held up the silver chain with care, watching as the dim lights bounced lazily off the swaying Sailor’s Knot pendant. 

“Geoffrey, it’s incredible,” Jonathan mumbled as he clutched the chain in his hand delicately. He leaned over and cupped Geoffrey’s cheek, kissing him. 

“Thought it would make a nice bookmark, if anything,” 

“It certainly will. Does the Sailor’s Knot have a meaning?” 

“The Sailor’s Knot was a way for sailors to remember their loved ones during long voyages. It symbolizes friendship, affection, harmony, and love,” Geoffrey started once their mouths parted, “I love you Jonathan; as my Maker, as family, friend, and lover.” Jonathan just stared at him and he could hear his undead heart beat faster. 

“I never knew you could be so romantic, Geoffrey,” Geoffrey scowled at his light chuckle of amusement. 

“I’m being serious,” he huffed in annoyance. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect it. I love you too, I always will,” another chuckle rolled from his throat, “I feel like my gift is lacking now.” 

“No, your gift is perfect, just like you,” Jonathan looked away, bashful. Geoffrey chuckled as he reached down by his feet and grabbed the bag of blood bottles. 

“I stopped by Pembroke and weaseled some fresh blood out of Swansea,” he got up and walked over to the cabinet that housed the expensive alcohol and glasses, transfusion bottle in hand. 

“Really?” Jonathan raised a dark brow upon seeing the wine glasses. 

“What? It’s a special occasion,” he poured two glasses and sat back down, handing one to Jonathan. They sat in silence for a time, sipping idly at their glasses. 

“I’ve never actually drank blood from a glass. I always found it rather . . . mocking, perhaps? I’m not certain, but it didn’t feel right,” Jonathan drained the rest and poured himself another glass. He sat back against the couch and Geoffrey sat back as well, leaning against his side. Jonathan put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

For quite a while, they sat on the couch, drinking and cuddling. Geoffrey was content, happy to be safely tucked into his Maker’s side. Soon though, the bottles were finished and their glasses were nearly empty. Geoffrey downed the last swig of blood, a few droplets sliding down his chin. Before he could wipe them away, Jonathan grabbed his chin and pulled his head closer; licking the blood away. Their lips slotted together, tongues tasting the blood in each other’s mouths. Geoffrey’s hand slowly trailed down his Maker’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Geoffrey took the glass from his hand and poured some of the blood onto his chest and stomach. 

“Geoff- Ah!” Jonathan’s sentence was cut off by a moan as Geoffrey’s tongue licked up the blood, fangs scrapping against a nipple. With a kiss to the middle of his chest, Geoffrey slid off the couch and settled between Jonathan’s legs. With his free hand, he unbuttoned his pants and took his half hard cock out. He began stroking slowly as he took a small sip of his pilfered blood. He leant forward and dribbled the blood onto him. 

“Oh, Geoffrey. Mmm,” Geoffrey relished in the moans as he licked a stripe up the underside, collecting some of the blood. He took the tip into his mouth and suckled on it lightly. Jonathan’s hand fisted in his hair as he peppered kisses along the shaft. He didn’t have much experience with oral sex, but he’d had a few Priwen women do it to him, so he just tried to copy what they did. His mouth slowly slid down, cautiously taking his Maker’s cock into his mouth; smearing the blood on his lips as he went. Purrs and soft growls rumbled through Jonathan’s chest as Geoffrey’s mouth clumsily worked up and down. He worked at Jonathan’s cock for a few more minutes before adding more blood. He took him back in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside. He pulled back until only the tip was nestled against his tongue. 

“Geoffrey, I need you,” Jonathan groaned as his hips bucked up. Geoffrey trailed kisses up his belly, flicking his tongue against one nipple before taking the other in his mouth. 

“What do you need?” Geoffrey pulled away with a pop, grinning at the usually collected doctor. His head was leaned back, mouth slack, and eyes close. 

“You. I want you inside me,” Jonathan groaned as Geoffrey’s fangs trailed along the jumping muscle in his neck. 

“Wanna fuck you good and proper,” Geoffrey growled as he rutted his hips against the Ekon’s under him. 

“Please, my Progeny. Want it so bad,” Jonathan rumbled as his hips jerked into Geoffrey’s. Geoffrey sat the wine glass on the side table before standing and beginning to remove his clothes. Once naked, Geoffrey knelt between Jonathan’s thighs again. He tugged his trousers down his legs and threw them somewhere in the room. Geoffrey stared at Jonathan’s trembling form for a moment and then at the couch. There was an old blanket on the back of the couch that would be a lot easier to deal with. Geoffrey grabbed it and quickly placed it on the thick, plush rug in front of the fireplace. He grabbed Jonathan’s hand and the wine glass; placing the glass on the hearth as Jonathan lay on the makeshift bed. 

“No, on your belly,” Geoffrey growled as he forced him to roll over. Geoffrey leaned over his Maker’s pale back, softly biting the back of his neck with a possessive growl. His lips trailed down pale flesh, stopping here and there to suck marks into soft skin; letting fangs draw blood and tongue soothing the ache. Geoffrey pulled away a moment to grab a throw pillow and place it under Jonathan’s hips. Geoffrey’s hands sunk into the soft globes of Jonathan’s perky ass, massaging the pale cheeks. Geoffrey kissed his tailbone lightly before lips trailed down the cleft of his ass. He spread the perfect globes and swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle; smirking when Jonathan gasped. He gave a few shallow thrusts of his tongue before burying it in his Maker’s body. Jonathan fucked himself on his Progeny’s tongue, opening himself up. Geoffrey pulled away to grab the wine glass. He poured it down the Jonathan’s ass, smirking at the visible shivers raking up and down his spine. He spread him open again, tongue swiping across his hole before burying it inside again. Geoffrey pushed a finger in alongside his tongue, thrusting both of them slowly. 

“Geoffrey, please. I need you inside me,” Jonathan growled as his thrust onto the intrusion farther. Geoffrey removed his tongue and added another finger, scissoring the hole he couldn’t wait to fill. After adding a bit more blood and slicking himself up, Geoffrey lined himself up and without any warning, snapped his hips forward. Jonathan lurched forward with a groan. Geoffrey moaned as he pressed his front flush against Jonathan’s back, burying his face in his neck. 

“Please,” Jonathan whined, head buried in his arms, and trying to thrust his hips back against Geoffrey’s. He slid his hands along strong, pale arms, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together. Geoffrey nibbled on his earlobe as he began to slowly thrust. 

For a while, Geoffrey rolled his hips lazily, enjoying the small sounds of desperation that vibrated through Jonathan’s chest. 

“Do you want more?” Geoffrey purred against his ear. 

“Yes, please move faster,” Geoffrey obliged him and pulled out to the tip and snapped back in. Jonathan jolted forward, open mouthed moan ripping through his throat. Geoffrey set a fast pace, burying himself to the base, making sure to hit that little gland every other thrust. Geoffrey buried his face back into his neck with a sharp keen when Jonathan clenched around him. His hips smacked against Jonathan’s ass as he fucked into him harder. Geoffrey pulled out before turning Jonathan on his back and thrust back in. He draped his legs over his arms and plowed into his Maker without mercy. He growled as Jonathan did his best to match his pace. Skin slapping against skin and heavy, unneeded breaths filled the air as Geoffrey dropped his legs and leaned over him; body blanketing his Maker’s as their lips worked against each other. Hands were in his hair, all raking and grasping fingers. Jonathan wrapped his legs around his waist and raked nails down his pale back. He could feel that coil beginning to tighten in his belly as the lustful sounds spilling from the man beneath him made his cock even harder. 

“You feel so good, my Maker. So perfect, so amazing,” he rambled as he started to lose his rhythm. 

“’M so close. Need more,” Jonathan slurred as his legs tightened around Geoffrey and fingers turned to claws. Geoffrey trailed a hand between their undulating bodies and began to stroke Jonathan’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the head a few times before picking up speed. His lips met Jonathan’s for a few moments before he pulled away to concentrate on getting them both off. 

“I can’t hold on,” Jonathan came a few moments later with a shout of his Progeny’s name, spilling against his hand and stomach. Geoffrey jerked him through his orgasm, milking him until there was nothing left. The pleasure bled through their bond and magnified Geoffrey’s, spurring his hips to move at a pace that would be too difficult for a human. Geoffrey came with a growl as he buried his fangs in Jonathan’s neck. He rode his own peak until over-stimulation forced him to pull out. With a satisfied purr, he fell against Jonathan’s chest. 

“I like it when I get to be the dominate one,” Geoffrey murmured, content as purrs continued to roll through his body. Jonathan’s own purrs joined his as that warm, hazy feeling surrounded them as it always did after good sex. 

“I like it too, but don’t get used to it. I’m the Maker after all,” Jonathan growled as his hand lightly fisted Geoffrey’s messy sex hair. 

“Yes, Maker,” Geoffrey purred enticingly, exposing his throat for questing lips. Geoffrey grabbed the wine glass and took the last bit of blood in his mouth. He brought their lips together, allowing the liquid to flow between their mouths. They both moaned at the feeling that the act caused to bleed through their bond. Jonathan flipped them over with a dominant growl, shoving his hips under Geoffrey’s thighs. 

“Ready for round two, my Progeny?” Jonathan gave him a salacious smirk. 

“Already? Well, I certainly won’t complain,” Jonathan pressed their torsos together, kissing him softly. 

“I love you, Geoffrey,” 

“I love you too,” Geoffrey hummed in reply as their bodies joined together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana la Fey is the new big bad! I'm basing her off the Morgana from BBC's Merlin cuz that show is life. I think it makes sense though because, at least in the show, which is based of all the Arthurian stories, Mordred is the one that ultimately 'kills' Arthur, thanks to Morgana forging a magical sword with Aithusa's fire. She was bitter and hateful, the perfect pawn for The Morrigan. Plus, Morgana certainly wasn't against using dirty tactics, torture, and all manner of evil to get what she wanted in the show and she was spiteful and rvengeful. I also think Arthur was the first Champion because, Myrddin doesn't mention any Champions before Arthur and I'm sure if there had been any before, at least one or two had failed. He also said he didn't have many Progeny. I think in the last conversation they have, he mentioned Arthur, William, Jonathan, and one other. If you refer back to one of my previous chapters. In the beginning note, I talk about my theory on the unnamed Progeny being Alfred the Great. So, a vengeful Morgana summoning the Red Queen and unleashing the first disaster would fit perfectly in the Vampyr universe, at least, in my opinion. I also thought Morgana's magic could be the reason there are Skals. During the end of the game when you confront the Red Queen, she says Myrddin is her most amusing child, thus hinting that she has more somewhere. So, I figured, why not make the lineage of her other children the ones that create Skals? It seemed pretty plausible. Also the smut in this chapter is brought to you by my smut writing playlist, mostly 'Ride', 'Make Up Sex', and 'We Can Make Love' all by SoMo. There was also some Selena Gomez and The Weeknd involved. Well, Hope you guys enjoyed and please comment subscribe, and kudos if you want. No pressure or anything. Peace out<3

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish there was more collectibles to read in the game. Seriously! I wanna know more about the actual characters. Don't get me wrong, I like making up things for them, but it would be awesome to actually read about them in game. Like, I imagine Geoffrey and Jonathan are roughly the same age. Jonathan is 32, so is Geoffrey younger, older, or same? Also, when did Carl die?! So many questions!!!!!!! DONTNOD is such a tease, seriously. Then again maybe I'm just spoiled from all the lore and stuff I get from Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls. Well, rant over. I hope you enjoyed reading and like I said in the note above, you can looked forward to a new chapter soon. Peace out!


End file.
